


Dragons of the West (On Hiatus)

by FireChildSlytherin5



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrayal, Boiling Rock, Boiling Rock Prison, Book 2: Earth, Book 3: Fire, Bromance, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Demons, Dragons, Earth Kingdom, F/M, Fire Nation, Firebending Masters, Gen, Hide and Seek, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Magic, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Poorly written, Sibling Incest, Slave Zhao, Slavery, Spirit World, Spiritual, Spoilers, The Cave of Two Lovers, Torture, Water Tribe(s), Written in 2009, Yu Yan Archers, Zuko Alone, half blind/deaf Zuko, magick, ooc, reference about Spartians, some chapters are beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?</p><p>What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?</p><p>Follow me in Twitter @Kert_Lynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it Begins

This chapter was beta-ed by two people: kitkat1327 and EE's Skysong from FFnet.

 

-  
Dragons of the West

-

 

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter One

-

 

"Yeah, Aang, do you know that dance thing that you and Zuko did the other day? It was like this and that," Sokka mocked; he swirled his body around, poorly copying the Dancing Dragon moves. Sokka grinned as Aang covered his face with his hand, shaking his head.

"Sokka, for the last time, the Dancing Dragon is not a dance! It's just a name! It's been passed down for thousands of years in the Fire Nation, and--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever."

Aang shook his head again. It was pointless to try and change his friend's mind about it. Even he was a little skeptical at the beginning, but it did kind of save Zuko's and his life when the two Firebending Masters (real-life dragons, not just the spirit one that he met with Avatar Roku), looked into their souls to see if they were worthy enough to live. Hopefully, Sokka wouldn't do that in front of Zuko again. When Sokka mocked him about it, Aang thought he would tear Sokka's head off! …Come to think about it, where was Zuko?

As if reading his mind, Sokka looked up. "Where is Zuko?"

"He said that he needed to meditate. For what reason, I don't know," Katara hissed, stirring a pot over a fire. It hadn't been a week since Zuko had joined them; she was still angry at him from Ba Sing Se.

"He's probably in his room…" Aang guessed, not wanting anyone to fight.

"Well if he's hungry, he'll come out," Haru said, sitting next to Katara. Katara smiled tightly at him.

"You're right," the waterbender muttered.

There was silence.

"How do we know that we can trust him?" Sokka asked suddenly, looking at Aang.

"Honor," Aang responded. "He's bond to his honor. He won't betray us."

"How can honor do that?" the Duke asked.

Unknown to everyone (minus Toph), Zuko walked up to the group. Not wanting to barge in on their conversation, he hid in the shadows near them; he wanted to know what the Avatar believed was honor to his people. Just as he did this, Toph suddenly sat up. He knew that the blind girl knew he was there, but he guessed, as she lay back on the ground and folded her arms, that she was not bothered he was hiding from them. Maybe thinking that he wasn't a threat to them.

"Well…" Aang began. "Of what my friend, Kuzon, said before the war started, honor in the Fire Nation is one of the things that they value the most. To them, without honor there is nothing to live for. Without honor, they don't have respect from the Fire and the Sun Spirits. Without their Spirits' approval, they can't control their fire and their wellbeing. Without honor, their family's name is forever bathed in misfortune. I really don't know how to explain it more, because Kuzon couldn't either… Well he did try, but he confused me."

Zuko was impressed. The Avatar was good at explaining what honor meant to his people. Who was his friend? That name was familiar … where had he heard it from?

The whole group didn't know what to say. Honor must've been very important to the Fire Nation if having no honor could do all that. "No wonder Zuko chased us all over the world. Didn't he say that he had to regain his honor?" Katara asked.

"Yes, he did," Toph said, folding her arms over her chest. "You told me that."

"He must have his honor back if he's with us, doesn't he?"

"No. I think he's regaining it," said Aang thoughtfully. "Helping us, he regains his honor. It also helps that he now knows how to firebend without being angry."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Was he that obvious?

"I still say that's a load of crap. Zuko's using that for excuses. Honor this and honor that. He makes me sick!" Katara hissed.

"Chill out, Katara," Haru said, placing his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"My father says honor, blood and fire are what the Fire Nation value the most. If I remember right, pride and strength is as closely valued as honor, blood and fire." Teo said, itching closely to the fireplace.

Everyone looked at Teo doubtfully. "That doesn't make any sense. In the Water Tribe, water, family and balance is the most valued in life, and other things. The Fire Nation is made of nothing but selfish, brutal beasts!" Sokka said.

Zuko decided that it was time to make them aware of his presence. "Do you really think that, Sokka?"

Everyone jumped (minus Toph) and turned their heads to see Zuko leaning on a nearby wall. Sokka jumped up onto his feet, reaching for his sword. "What the hell? How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," Zuko replied flatly. They watched as he walked and sat between Toph and the Duke, furthest from Aang and Katara. "How are your feet doing?" he asked the blind earthbender.

Toph turned her head slightly towards him, her eyes off-center. "Katara says they're healing nicely. I should be able to kick your butt by tomorrow," she grinned at him.

Zuko nodded, unsure how to answer to that. The only other person that ever 'kicked his butt' was his sister, not including his uncle, who was his master. He flinched, remembering what his sister did when they were younger and both learning how to use their firebending skills. He flinched again as he wondered if his uncle would ever forgive him for betraying him….

"Hey, Zuko, you okay?" Toph asked him.

"Wh-what?" Zuko asked.

"So, Zuko, when are you going to teach me firebending?" Aang asked. He knew that Zuko was thinking about his uncle. He himself always thought about the airbenders, but talking to his friends took his mind off thinking about his people.

Zuko sighed, "Tomorrow, the moment the sun rises- when our fire grows stronger."

Aang nodded.

"Don't worry, Avatar, you'll do fine," the prince told him. Aang nodded in reply.

Katara growled to herself, grabbing some bowls from beside her. She started handing them to everyone in the group. Lastly, she scooped a small portion into the final bowl and handed it to Zuko. Zuko knew that she didn't trust him, yet. He also knew that the others had more food in their bowls than him.

Biting his tongue, he replied, "Thank you, Katara."

Katara would've dropped his bowl if it wasn't for the fact Zuko held the other end of it. Her eyes widened in shock. "How do you know my name?" she snapped.

Taking the bowl, Zuko turned from her. "I know all your names."

"Really?" the Duke asked. Zuko turned at the small figure before him. It was the first time the little tyke had ever spoken to him. "Do you know mine?"

Zuko sighed, rolling his eyes. "You like to call yourself the Duke."

The Duke jumped for joy. It was the first time someone called him 'The Duke' since Pipsqueak and the others were captured by the Fire Nation. "What's his name?" asked the Duke, pointing at Haru.

"Haru, the earthbender." Zuko answered. The Duke pointed at Teo.

"That's Teo, son of that inventor. We met before."

Teo tilted his head to one side. "We have? Where?"

"I was with my uncle when we visited the Northern Air Temple where you and your father lived. I don't think you would remember me. It was the only time we visited. You and I didn't like each other that much."

Something clicked in Teo's head. His eyes widened in realization. "You're that firebender kid that threatened me to fry me to a crisp when I asked you what happened to your face!" he yelled, pointing at Zuko with fearful eyes. He could remember how Zuko's golden eyes had narrowed at him in hatred and his hands fired up in flames, his voice so deadly and cold it was like a venomous snake.

Zuko nodded slowly, not liking how this was going. If he was going to live with these people they should try to trust each other. Did everyone in the world hate him? Didn't he ever do anything good to any of these people, beside the flying bison?

Everyone was now staring at him, including Sokka who, in the first time in his life, wasn't interested in food at the moment. The Duke then pointed at Sokka.

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Chief Hakoda," Zuko answered.

"How in the world did you know that?" Sokka yelled, setting his food beside him before getting up and raising his sword in front of him.

"Katara, Sokka's younger sister. Avatar Aang of the Air Nation. Appa, his flying bison. And, I think, Momo?" Zuko finished, before the Duke asked him any more who's who questions.

Aang was impressed. "Wow. How did you know everyone's name?"

Zuko shrugged. "I listened."

"Are you saying that you stood over there long enough to know all of our names?" Sokka challenged him.

Zuko smirked. "Yes and no," he said, finishing his bowl.

"He wasn't standing there that long, Sokka," Toph said.

"Oh, and now you're the Knower of All, huh?"

"I know because I could feel him was standing there, retard!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He wasn't a threat."

"WHAT?! He wasn't a threat?"

"Do I hear an owl-parrot anywhere?" Sokka smacked himself across his face.

There was silence.

"So, where's your uncle?" Toph asked Zuko.

He bit his lip. "I don't know. He escaped during the eclipse. Knowing him, he went to The Others."

"The Others?" Aang asked him.

'Damn, I said too much.' Zuko thought. "The Others are a group of people from the Fire Nation that don't side with my father, or rather don't believe in this war. They love war, yes. But they believe in balance, and therefore they side with the Avatar."

Aang grinned at that. "Really? You mean there are Fire Nation people that would help us defeat your father?"

"Yes, but-" Zuko began. Aang jumped ten feet in the air in joy, cutting him short. Zuko cursed at himself.

"I don't believe you," Sokka declared.

"Believe what you wish," Zuko replied, not caring if the Water Tribe boy believed him.

"So how many are there- The Others, I mean?"

"What kind of a name is 'The Others', anyway?" Sokka interrupted. Zuko ignored him.

"It depends," Zuko told Aang, ignoring Sokka's expression. He looked like he wanted to attack the prince.

"Huh?" Aang said, not knowing what Zuko meant.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "What I mean is it depends if they believe that helping you is the right decision at the moment. If it helps balance life, then they would. Many would take their own life if you ordered them to." At these words, Aang's face turned green. "But I know that you won't, Avatar." Aang calmed himself. "However, most would not help you until it's time."

"Time for what?" Haru asked.

Aang sighed. "You sound like Bumi."

Zuko looked at Aang with a weird expression. "Who?"

"King Bumi of Omashu. He was my friend before the war. When I last saw him, he told me that he surrendered his kingdom because it wasn't time to attack."

"That's insane," Haru said, shaking his head. The others agreed. However, Zuko nodded in understanding.

"He is wise. Surrender now, fight later."

Aang sighed in defeat, flopping himself onto his back. "Not you too!" he yelled, covering his face with his hands.

Zuko shrugged. "What can I say? My uncle got to me."

"You speak highly of your uncle," Teo said. "Who is he?"

"My uncle's name is Iroh, the Dragon of the West."

There was a large, unexpected clatter of utensils dropping onto the stone floors. Haru, Toph, the Duke and Teo stared at Zuko with wide eyes (minus Toph). "You mean THE Dragon of the West? The same one that took over Ba Sing Se for two years?"

Zuko smirked. "The very same. I see you've heard of him, He was also my firebending master."

"Oh my spirits," the Duke whispered to himself, slightly horrorstruck. He suddenly wished that Pipsqueak was with him.

"Are you telling me that fat old man that I met four years ago was actually the Dragon of the West?" Teo asked him.

Zuko nodded.

Teo grinned, "Wait until I tell Dad!"

Then Zuko smiled. He was finally getting some approval from these people.

"Wow, Aang." Toph turned towards the airbender. "Your firebending teacher was taught by an amazing bender, maybe one of the most powerful in the world!"

"My uncle is great," Zuko said. He looked down at the floor. "But I'm not. To my people I am weak."

Aang shook his head. "You're a very powerful bender, Zuko. You almost took me down in Ba Sing Se!"

A pinch of guilt washed over him. Zuko bit his lip. "I thank you for those kind words, Avatar. But I must warn you. I may be powerful, but I'm not a master in firebending. Not yet."

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 2,483

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	2. Firebending Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara still doesn't trust Zuko. Sokka is too trusting at times and likes his sleep.

This is is kindly beta-ed by EE's Skysong (FFnet).

 

-  
Dragons of the West

-

 

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Two

-

 

The next day was a cool morning. Everyone went to bed earlier then usual the day before. Katara walked down the dark halls as she approached Aang's bedchambers. She knocked on the door, receiving no answer. At first she didn't thought anything could be wrong. Maybe he's sleeping? she thought as she knocked again, but louder this time. Still no answer.

She slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

Aang wasn't there! The bed wasn't made, telling her that Aang had slept in it. But where was he now?

She ran out of the bedchamber and into Zuko's. She jumped, her fear growing. Zuko, too, was gone.

Quickly she ran into Sokka's room, where she found him sprawled on his bed, his mouth open and snoring away. She ran next to the bed, shaking her brother.

"Sokka! Sokka, get up! Aang's gone!" she yelled into his ear. Sokka opened his eyes slightly, moaning.

"Katara, let me sleep!" he whined at her, flopping himself back under the covers. Katara hissed, grabbing the covers off her brother. "Katara!" Sokka yelped, as the cold air touched his warm bare skin.

"Didn't you hear me?" Katara snapped at him. "Aang's gone! Zuko betrayed us!"

Sokka shook his head, grabbing the covers from his sister's hand. "Chill out, Katara. Didn't Zuko say last night, that he and Aang were going to do some firebending at the crack of dawn?"

Katara bite her lip. "Yes, but--"

"And is it morning?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, but--"

"Then they are outside, doing their firebending," Sokka snapped, covering himself back to try to go back to sleep. "Now go away and let me sleep!"

"Fine! If Zuko did betray us, then I'm blaming you!"

"Fine! Now get out of my room!"

"Fine!" Katara screamed, shutting the door with a loud slam. "Argh! Sometimes I hate my brother," Katara muttered to herself. She looked up and saw Haru standing in front of her.

"Ah, are you okay, Katara?" he asked.

"Yes- I mean no! I can't find Aang or Zuko."

"Oh, they're over there, doing firebending moves or something," Haru said pointing at a cliff behind him. "I watched just a minute ago. I don't like to admit it, but that Zuko guy's pretty good at teaching Aang, for a firebender. I think they're meditating right now. Anyway, I'm going to wake up the others for breakfast."

Katara nodded. "Okay. Tell them breakfast will be done in ten minutes," she called towards him, watching after Haru as he walked down the hall.

"Okay!" Haru called back, disappearing from view as he turned a corner.

Katara sighed again. Why did she think so low of Zuko? She had to find out if Aang was alright. She walked outside of the temple, heading where Haru said they were.

-

Zuko and Aang sat cross-legged in front of each other. They both were meditating, or, in Aang's case, trying to. Many would think meditating would come easy to Aang, as being an Airbender they mediate also, just like firebenders. However, both nations' forms of meditation were highly different.

In Airbending, meditating was to calm the mind and body to become one with the wind and air. In Firebending, meditating was also to calm the mind and body, but for different reasons: to calm the fire within themselves, to take energy from the sun and to control their breathing. According to what Zuko said, meditating would take either minutes or hours, depending on the firebender. To harness fire, one had to control and harness one's emotions, which was why most firebenders seemed overly emotional to other nations.

Aang bit his tongue for the hundredth time. It seemed like he had been sitting here for hours,. "This is boring," he muttered out loud.

Not opening his eyes, Zuko replied, "You are thinking too hard, Avatar. Sink into your emotions, and let the energy of the sun flow through you."

"I'm trying, but it doesn't seemed to work!" Aang said, shutting his eyes in frustration. After a few attempts, Aang gave up. He slowly uncrossed his legs and laid on his back. "Tell me again why I'm doing this?"

Zuko then opened his eyes. "Meditating to balance and calm your emotions and body is the key to firebending. A calm, balanced mind and body controls the fire. The fire must be controlled, or the fire will control you and hurt not just yourself but everyone around you."

Aang gulped. Then he saw Katara in the distance. Watching her, he could tell that she was angry. Aang almost smacked himself. He had forgotten to write a note to her, telling her where he went. She probably thought Zuko kidnapped him or something.

Zuko stood up onto his feet, just as Katara came into in earshot. Looking at her, Zuko knew that she was pissed at him. What did he do? He was only teaching the Avatar firebending.

"Breakfast is almost done. Aang, can you get some water for me? I need to talk to Zuko alone," Katara told Aang as she approached them. Aang knew that it might not be a good idea for Zuko and Katara to be alone together, since they might kill each other. But he also knew that they need to find some common ground.

"Oh, okay, Katara. Zuko, can we continue our lesson after breakfast?"

Zuko nodded. "Breakfast is good for fueling the sun's energy. Yes, we can continue our lesson after."

Aang nodded, bowed, and leaped off the cliff, jumping from wall to wall as he headed to the others below.

There was silence.

Zuko and Katara eyed each other, Katara's eyes narrowed in hatred. They stood in front of each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zuko asked her, trying to be nice.

Katara gritted her teeth. "Next time you will tell me that you took Aang to practice. Finding you two not in your beds is not right!"

Zuko cocked his head, folding his arms. "You went into my room?"

"I had to know if you kidnapped him!"

"I didn't kidnap him! It is dishonorable. And if I did, where would I go? My father has a price on my head, dead or alive."

Katara couldn't believe him. He had told her so many lies before. "I don't believe you."

Zuko roared, "Fine, don't! You never did. Can't you see I am trying to be good?"

"You're Fire Nation. You and your people can't be trusted!"

Zuko got a weird look, a look that Katara couldn't place. "You believe my people are evil." It wasn't a question. Katara flinched at how Zuko said those words, so hurt and filled with dread.

"Yes," she said, not knowing if it was true or not.

"Then there is no hope for you." Zuko walked away.

"I'm not done talking!"

"I am!" Zuko yelled back. Katara watched as Zuko disappeared. Shortly after, she followed him, heading towards the others.

He was not to be trusted. Not ever.

Breakfast was done.

Everyone sat in silence beside the fireplace. Zuko and Katara sat furthest away from each other. The group knew that they had had a fight, but guessing that Zuko wasn't wet nor Katara burned, they hadn't used their bending on each other. They had all heard some animal roar from the cliff and yelling, but nothing else.

They were shocked to see Zuko coming to them, in such disgust. And Katara, who glared at Zuko with such hatred- if she were a firebender, there would be smoke coming from her ears.

None dared to talk to them nor say anything in front of them.

Zuko sat at his usual place in the circle. He tried to calm himself, his legs crossed, his hands on his knees, his eyes closed. At first it was hard, but after a while, his meditating state slowly but surely calmed him, enough that he wouldn't snap at anyone- although he was angry enough to feel some hatred each time he looked up at Katara.

He watched as Katara scooped food into bowls and handing them to everyone. Like usual, Sokka and Aang were the first ones to be served, and him last.

Zuko was slightly bored. He ate some food, but mostly played with it with his fork. After a few unsuccessful attempts to eat, he set his bowl on the ground and stared at the fire. He could feel the energy from it beside him. Slowly he reached out his hand into the fire itself. Everyone watch in amazement at what happened next.

The fire itself from the fireplace licked Zuko's hand as if it was flowing water. Surprisingly, the fire did not burn him, like fire does to those who are foolish enough to touch it. Everyone stared as the fire trailed up his left arm, then across his shoulders and then back down to his other arm. The fire did not hurt him nor burn any of his clothing. It was a sight that none of them had ever seen.

"Wow, how did you do that?" the Duke asked Zuko, his eyes widening like a child after seeing a cool magic trick.

Zuko smiled. "It's a little game that I used to play when I was younger, learning how to control my firebending. It helps me to calm down and also to control fire that I didn't create. Why don't you try it, Avatar?"

"Ah, I don't think I can," Aang said.

"It will be fine, Avatar. Its just a little game that my people play." At these words, Zuko glared at Katara, who blushed and looked away.

"Okay. I can try," Aang said, getting closer to the fire.

"You will, or you can not. There is no try, Avatar," Zuko quoted, trying not to remember how many times his uncle told him that. It was ironic that he used the same proverbs when teaching Aang, that his uncle told him countless times before.

Aang and everyone else gave him a weird look. "Okay, I will do it," Aang said. He stuck his hand into the fire. He hissed in surprise as the fire licked his hand, slightly burning it. "Ouch."

"Aang!" Katara yelped, bending some water and healing his hand.

"Thanks, Katara," Aang said, smiling.

Zuko laughed slightly, making the others to stare at him. "You are far too impatient, Avatar. Wait for my directions before attempting the trick."

Aang felt foolish. "Yes, Master Zuko." he said. Oh, the irony of calling Zuko that.

Zuko did a double take; he hadn't been expecting that. Come to think of it, he never thought anyone would call him that.

"Listen closely, Avatar. If you do, I promise you won't get hurt," Zuko told Aang, after he got over his shock.

Aang nodded.

"Slowly stick out your hand towards the fire, but do not attempt to put it in the fire, not yet, but beside it." Aang did so. "Let the energy of the fire flow from your arm, and store that energy within yourself. Now control the fire." Everyone watch as Aang did so, his eyes closed. The fire swirled around Aang's right hand. "Steady your breathing, Avatar. In and out. In and out, slowly, just like I taught you. Good."

Aang breathed. Each time he inhaled, the fire grew small, and when he exhaled, the fire grew larger. Aang opened his eyes. His eyes widened as he felt the fire's energy in his body. It felt like a life flowing through him, something he did not expect fire to feel like. The energy went into his soul, fueling it with such warmth. It felt wonderful.

As if by instinct, Aang reached into the fire and touched it. The group watched as the fire slowly went up his arm like water, just like Zuko had done a moment before, going across his shoulders and then down his left arm. Aang had done it.

Zuko smiled. "Very good… Aang." He and everyone else was shock. Aang smiled. It was the first time Zuko ever called him by his name. Zuko himself was shocked. Saying the Avatar's name was weird, but in a good way.

Aang watched as Zuko grabbed his bowl from the ground. He heated his food with firebending and started to eat. Maybe he could became friends with the firebender, just like Kuzon, Bumi and him were before the war.

Besides he felt connected to Zuko, somehow. More than just a former enemy. More than a newfound friend. Even more than just his teacher. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

He felt like knew Zuko from somewhere. He had had the same feeling since the moment they met in the South Pole when Zuko first captured him. But where did he know him from? It was like they knew each other in a different time.

But when?

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 2,390

Please Review!

 

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	3. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke is bored, wants to play a game with the Fire Prince. Zuko never played Hide and Seek before. Sokka is now seeing Zuko more then just a Fire Prince...more as a manly buddy with a cool sword.

This chapter is not beta read.

 

-  
Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Three

-

It was afternoon, when Aang and Zuko stopped training. Aang was exhausted, Zuko could tell after another mutating section.

"I think it is wise for you to rest, Aang." Zuko told him.

"I can't rest!" Aang protested. "I need to train harder if I had to defeat the Fire Lord and--" Aang stopped as Zuko grabbed his arm.

"Aang, how can you defeat my father if you are about to collapse from exhaustion?" Zuko asked him, raising his right eyebrow.

Aang was about to complain telling Zuko that he doesn't understand, but didn't. Looking at Zuko's golden eyes, he could tell that he couldn't win this fight. And despite his wishes, Aang knew that Zuko was right. Nodding his head, Aang stood up from the ground and bowed.

Zuko bowed back in respect. Aang turned and started to walk back into his bedchamber. Maybe he could take a rest, maybe just a minute….

Zuko watch as the Avatar stumbled down the hall. Shaking his head, Zuko wondered what got Aang's head that he needed to train to the point that wasn't healthy. What would the world say if they find out that the Avatar died of exhaustion? He already failed the world twice, that he could think of.

Zuko walked to the fountain, sitting down next to it, ignoring Katara, who was sitting seven feet from him, sewing one of Sokka's shirts. Katara too ignored him as if he wasn't there.

'So she's ignoring me now? Good, now I can have peace without her bellyaching at me.' Zuko thought happily. Just as he was about to close his eyes, a small dark figure came to view.

"Yeah Zuko! Do you want to play a game with me? Everyone else is busy " the Duke said popping out of no where. Zuko jumped and turned his head, stared at small being in front of him as if he grew another head.

"What game?" Zuko dared to ask, not wanting to play a childless game.

"Hide and Go Seek!" the Duke yelled, making Zuko cringe of the loud noise.

Zuko titled his head in puzzlement, gritting his teeth he asked, "How do you play?" He never heard of the game before. Is it like that game he used to play when he was younger, that they called 'Seek the Weak'?

It was the Duke's turn to look at Zuko in confusion. "You never play Hide and Go Seek when you were a kid?" he asked.

Zuko thought about it. "No," He said, not wanting to admit his fucked up childhood and also the fact that the Duke looked far to young to understand if he tried explain his peoples' ways about playing childish games. "How do you play this Hide and Go Peek game?" he asked.

"Well," the Duke began, sitting down next to the firebender. "first of all, its not called Hide and Go Peek. Its called Hide and Go Seek…."

-

Sokka was walking down the hall humming to himself, but stopped when he saw Zuko in a short distance ahead, kneeling on his hands and knees looking around behind rocks, as if he lost something. Watching him for a moment, he couldn't figure out what Zuko was doing. Finally, after a moment of watching, not knowing what the firebender was doing made him crazy, he had to ask.

"Ah, Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka dared to ask him. "Did you lost your ego or something?" he joked.

Zuko looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Lame joke, Sokka." he told him.

Sokka glared at the firebender. "It was a good joke." he muttered to himself. Zuko turned back of what he was doing. "But seriously, what in the heck are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the Duke." Zuko told him, not looking at him.

Sokka raised an eyebrows. "What? He's missing?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, he's not missing. He's hiding. Or something like that."

"Hiding? From you? What did you do to him?"

"I didn't hurt him or anything! I swear! No, we're playing a game. I think its called-- Hide and Go Peak? No, its called Hide and Go Hike? Ah, whatever you call it." Zuko said shaking his head. How can he not remember the stupid name of the game?

"Do you mean, Hide and Go Seek?" Sokka asked him, unsure that he heard Zuko right.

"That's the one!"

"You never play the game?"

Zuko shook his head. "Never."

"And you suddenly felt like playing this game?"

"No, but the Duke asked me to play with him. This game is so confusing!"

"How can this game be confusing? Its easy! The 'it' person close their eyes, count to 10 or whatever, find the players and the first player that was found first gets to be the 'it' person on the next turn." Sokka told him.

Zuko glared at him. "Well, I never played the game before! Its not the rules that is confusing. It's the fact that I can't understand what the point of this game is! What are you people teaching your kids? Go hide when danger is near?"

Sokka looked at Zuko in a weird look. "I don't know what the point of the game means. Never thought about it…. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why did you never play this game before?"

Zuko sighed. He had hoped that the water peasant would drop it. "In the Fire Nation, when you hit the age of six years old, you are old enough to learn how to fight. Basically, being six years old, your childhood is finish and learning how to be a warrior."

There was silence.

"That's lame." Sokka said after a moment later. "Six year old? That's far to young to learn how to kill someone. You Fire Nation is fucked up."

Zuko shrugged.

Suddenly both Zuko's and Sokka's shot up above them as they heard a giggling noise. Slowly the two boys looked up. Above them, the Duke was hanging from a nearby limb, one hand coving his mouth, trying not to laugh and the other holding tight on the limb so he won't fall.

"Found you." Zuko said, smiling.

The Duke jumped down. "You are doing good." he said. "But we will work on it, so you can be good as me!"

Zuko smiled. "Maybe some other time, the Duke." he said.

The Duke nodded and smiled.

"Hey, Zuko…" Sokka started.

"Yeah, Sokka?" Zuko asked him.

"Well, I saw that you brought swords a few days ago, so I was wondering… do you want to spare with me?"

Zuko couldn't stop himself, he smiled. Finally he was slowly making friends with these people! "Sure." Zuko said.

Sokka then smiled.

Zuko and Sokka walked to a clearly and started to spare. The Duke sat back and watch.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Splash!

A large dark figure jumped into the river, in the mainland. The figure sighed in delight as the cool water licked his tiring limbs. He had been running for several days now, without stopping to eat or sleep, fearing that he would be found. He can not fail his mission, he must warn the Others and tell them, it's Time. And hopefully after hearing his side of the story, they would agree to help him and the War will end, the with the help of the Avatar, of course.

Iroh, son of the former Fire Lord Azulon, slowly dived into the water, his whole underneath the liquid.

As he waited in the water, thoughts of his nephew lingered into his mind. Where is he now? He is well? He is hurt? He is he still serving his father?

In each passing moment the thoughts make him sick. He was still hurt of the betrayal from Ba Sing Se, but he is willing to forgive him. Zuko is like a second son to him. He hopes, that in the end, he will come around and aid the Avatar.

After a few minutes of rest, Iroh got up out from the water and started to run into a nearby forest.

He will not fail his mission. He must get to the Holy Counsel before its too late.

He is the only one that knows the truth of what's going on in the Fire Nation, their plans of death to all the Nations, that would lead the end of the Fire Nation itself.

If only Zuko is here with him--

Iroh shook his head. He must not let his emotions get a better of him, or he will fail.

Ignoring the killing weight of not knowing the fate that became of his nephew, Iroh kept on of his mission without looking back.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 1,783

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytheirn5


	4. Hidden Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few secrets are found out. Iroh meets his Sun Warrior buddies.

Beta-ed! Thanks to kitkat1327

-  
Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Four

-

 

It was dinner time again.

Zuko was bored. He didn't like doing the same thing over and over again, each and everyday. Before he was banished he, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee used to do anything to bother the servants that worked in the Palace, climb trees, swim in the pond, practice sparring each other, and anything else anything that felt fun at the moment. Everything went fine until Azula turned six years old. Ever since Azula started learning how to firebend he was weak in his father's eyes.

His sister was a prodigy. The perfect little son his father always wanted, it didn't matter if she was a girl, she was still perfect in his eyes. Beside her Ozai viewed Zuko as weak. Since then his father started hating him, and loving his sister more. It wasn't fair, his mother knew, so she favored him more then his sister.

After he was banished his Uncle and him used to play Pai Sho (most of the time Iroh won), teaching him how to use the White Lotus tile. However after a few years, he got tired of the game. He sparred with his Uncle and his crewmen and women (in the Fire Nation, men and women are equal to fight in war). His uncle taught him how to control a ship, looking for the Avatar.

After the Invasion and joining the Avatar he been doing nothing but sleeping, eating, training the Avatar, and now sparring with Sokka. He'd been trying anything to make the group trust him. He asked to help them do chores, only Katara refused his offer to help her. Only Appa and Momo seem to like him, and now the Duke. Aang, Sokka and Toph seemed to slowly trust him, followed by Teo and Haru. The only person he wasn't so sure of was Katara. Would he ever regain her trust?

Why was he doing so bad at trying to be good?

He missed his Uncle. If fate had it in for him, Zuko wouldn't care if he had to help his Uncle make tea, sing songs, or anything his Uncle thought it would be fun to do. He would do much more then that just to see him again. To tell him that he was sorry and beg for his forgiveness. Zuko admitted to himself that he'd missed those days with him, during his banishment. They had many hard times (who doesn't?), but most of the times were good.

And what about Mai? What was she doing now? Did she hate him for leaving her, again? It had broken her heart, he knew, when he was banished four years ago. They were betrothed since before either of them was born. It seemed like they knew each other since birth. They were connected; they were equals to one another. One can not live without the other. His heart broke each time he thought about her. Besides her gloominess and her sharp tongue she was beautiful and kind young woman.

"Hey, Zuko!" the Duke yelled into his ear. Zuko jumped and turned to look at him.

"What?"

The Duke looked at him with worry. "I've been calling your name for a whole minute! Didn't you hear me?"

Fear crept into him like a knife through his heart. 'Do they know?' he thought. "I--I was thinking." he said quickly.

Toph gave him an I-know-you're-not- telling-the-whole-truth kind of look. Zuko ignored her.

"What are you thinking about?" the Duke asked his new friend.

"I was thinking about my Uncle." Zuko said truthfully. "And--" he stopped. Why was he telling them this? They didn't need to know.

"And what?" Teo asked, curious of what a firebender would think about. Did they think about what normal people think? Or do they think about blood and death?

Zuko looked up in horror. Now everyone in the group was looking at him. 'Curse it!' he thought. "I was thinking about my Uncle and my girlfriend." he confessed.

There was an uneasy silence.

Sokka looked at him confusion. "You got a girlfriend? When did you get a girlfriend? Who is she?"

"Sokka! Just because you had two girlfriends, doesn't mean that any of us can't either." Aang said, looking at Katara with dreamy eyes. Sokka didn't know what to say. Why was Aang looking at his sister like that? Katara blushed.

"Her name is Mai. We were betrothed since birth." Zuko said, gritting his teeth.

"Betrothed? What does betrothed mean?" Aang asked, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. Everyone looked at Aang like he was crazy. "What? The monks never tell me things like this."

"It means that Zuko and his--girlfriend had been promised to be married. It's like a forced marriage." Katara told him, her voice tinted with disbelieve.

Aang looked at Katara in a confused look. "Oh." was all he could say, clearing telling everyone that he didn't understand. To his people 'forced marriages' were unheard of. However, if he remembered right, Kuzon did tell him something about a marriage in the Fire Nation and something about families planning their children's marriage before they are born. He also said something about only those of the same status can marry, or something like that. "So when's the wedding?" he asked Zuko.

"There is no wedding!" Zuko yelled suddenly, his ears turning red. Everyone started to laugh. Zuko didn't know what they were laughing at. Did his Uncle put a pink hat on him again? No wait, he's not here. "Seriously, There is no wedding." he repeated.

"We're only kidding, Zuko, chill out!" Haru laughed. Never in his life had he thought he would witness a firebender blush.

Zuko didn't felt it was funny. He and Mai, despite the War, fucked up family and them being betrothed; they fell in love with each other. Of course, when they were growing up they knew that one day in the future they would be married as husband and wife, but back then it was an eternity. But sitting of where he sat now, he wondered if he would survive this War and be united with Mai again….

"Hey Zuko, want to spar again?" Sokka asked standing up, finishing his dinner. Katara glared at him as she saw her brother gave her his dirty dish. Damn men to hell. Cleaning is not just a woman's job!

Zuko shrugged and got up and followed him, ignoring the glare that Katara sent to him behind his back.

-

Zuko and Sokka faced each other waiting for the other to attack first. Their eyes narrowed at each othe, as each passing minute felt like an eternity, their swords in front of themselves (or in Zuko's case, his left sword in front of him and the right sword above his head) ready to attack.

The rest of the group was sitting on one side of the field, each of them waiting for what would happen next.

Then it happened. No one was sure who attacked first or if both Zuko and Sokka attacked each other at the same time. They watched in awe as the two swordsmen attacked each other in such grace and balance. It was hard not to watch, admiring each of them. Their forms were so different from one another, besides the fact that Sokka had one sword and Zuko had twin swords and the fact that they're from different Nations with different ways to fight, but at the same time their forms weren't that different.

Zuko slashed on Sokka's right, as Sokka easily blocked it. Zuko smirked, he loved sparring with Sokka who was almost at the same level as he was in swordsmanship. Zuko was glad he had an equal to fight.

Sokka, on the other hand, was pleased that he wasn't the only one in the group who knew how to fight besides just bending. Now he wasn't alone.

As the two were sparring Haru and Teo had an idea. Nodding, Haru touched the earth, feeling its energy, its life. As he did this something crawled towards the sparring men, as if a mole was digging its way towards them.

Sokka saw it first. He quickly got out of the way. As he did this the earth ran towards Zuko on his left.

Zuko knew something was coming towards him, guessing by the way Sokka suddenly moved. He saw nothing in the left eye, only sensing something coming towards him that had no heat whatsoever. He turned his head so he could see what was coming towards him with his right eye, his good eye, but it was too late.

A rock slammed into him, making Zuko fall onto his butt. Everyone laughed, expect surprisingly Toph, who was confused. 'Why didn't Zuko move when he saw that rock coming towards him? Surely he can see through his--' she stopped, her eyes widened in realizing of what she and everyone witnessed. Or more like she witnessed.

Zuko was blind on his left eye.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Iroh stopped at the foot of the mountain, looking down at the Sun Warrior's community. It had been years since he came here, ever since he was brought to the Masters and deemed worthy.

'I wonder if Haruki (1) is still Chief?' Iroh wondered.

He walked slowly down the mountain. The Sun Temples around him stood high.

Suddenly there was shafting noise to his left. Iroh bended a flame on his right hand. "State your business Stranger," a voice emerged from the darkness.

"My name is Iroh, son of Azulon. I am here to speak to Chief Haruki." Iroh told the voice.

Two men and one woman, covered in paint and cloth, stepped out of their hiding place. Iroh grinned as he recognized one of the men.

"It is good to see you again Manu (2), my friend." Iroh said, bowing to him.

Manu bowed back, also smiling. He stepped forward and he and Iroh embraced each other. "The Masters have been expecting you, Iroh." he told him.

Iroh was puzzled, "They have? Why?"

"Of course they were. The fate of the World is also intertwined with yours. Ever since your nephew came to us with the Avatar, they knew that you would come."

"Zuko was here with the Avatar?" Iroh asked, surprised.

"Yes. You didn't know he joined the Avatar?" Manu asked him.

Iroh shook his head.

"It is not my place to tell you. Come, Chief Haruki would like to speak with you now."

Iroh followed him down the stone path.

-

Chief Haruki and Iroh were sitting side by side in a circle next to the camp fire. There was silence between them.

Only those of the Sun Warriors that were part of the Holy Counsel were in the Meeting. Few of them didn't know what was going on. They waited patiently as Chief Haruki stood up.

"We call this meeting, for news has brought us with an old friend, Prince Iroh." Chief Haruki began. "Iroh, you may speak now."

Iroh nodded as he stood up and Chief Haruki sat. "I bring terrible news. My brother plans on doing that we, the Children of Fire, have vowed never to do. A plan that Fire Lord Sozin planned long ago." Iroh paused for it to sink in. Everyone nodded. "He plans on releasing the Armageddon."

There was silence.

"That is not possible," said one of the elders, fear creeping into his voice. "Haven't our ancestors defeated them once before, thousands of years ago?"

"Yes they did, but they can not be tamed. Our ancestors long ago defeated them for reason. They bring nothing but conquest, war, famine and death."

"The end of the World itself." muttered one.

"What you speak, Iroh, is false! No mortal can release them---"

"That is the key, Hideki (3)." Iroh said. "No mortal can. However, this doesn't mean, that it can be done."

"You speak as if you brother had allied with the devils themselves of the Spirit World."

"That is what I speak of."

"Iroh, speaks truth." Chief Haruki said, also standing up beside Iroh. "Of what Iroh speaks, I trust him. We must act now, or we, like all the other Nations, will fall."

"What should we do?" asked another.

"We must call the Holy Counsel--" Iroh began but was interrupted by Hideki.

"We can not do that!" he yelled. "The Holy Counsel was never called for hundreds of years! The Air Nomads are gone; the Holy Counsel is not complete! And your brother is a traitor to us all! To do this we must have every one of all the Nations."

"The Holy Counsel is complete." Iroh said. "I myself will attend, for I was supposed to be Fire Lord, not my brother. It is my birth right."

No one had anything to object to that.

"It could be possible." Hideki admitted. "But didn't you say the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe is also captured of the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, however, his son can take his place." Iroh said.

"And where is he now?"

"The Chief's son is with the Avatar. With the Avatar, is my nephew who will take the place as Yu Yan Archer, as his mother was before him, and the Avatar is an Air Nomad, therefore, the Holy Counsel is complete."

"It is settled then. The Holy Counsel will be called."

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 2,737

 

(1) Haruki: Male name in Japanese, form the word Haru that means "clear up" or Haru that means "sun, sunlight" combined with ki that means "radiance, shine" ki meaning "life".

I thought it was fitting for the Sun Warrior's name. The fire is life, not just destruction, and he is fire nation. Plus I can't find the Chief Sun Warrior's name ANYWHERE so yeah.

(2) Manu: a male name in Indian, Hindu Mythology. It means "thinking, wise" in Sanskrit. In Hindu mythology this is a title of Svayambhuva, the progenitor of the human race, as well as several of his descendents.

(3) Hideki: a male name in Japanese. The world hide in Japanese that means "esteem, excellence" or "excellent" combined with ki "tree"

 

Please Review!

 

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	5. Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph confronts the Fire Prince and Zuko gets a visitor.

Beta-ed! Thanks to kitkat1327 (FFnet)

 

-  
Dragons of the West

-

 

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Five

-

 

It was later in the night when the group of kids and teens all sat around a glowing campfire; the moon was beginning to emerge from behind masses of clouds.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Sokka laughed. "Come on, even a blind two year old wouldn't fall for that! I--can't--believe--you--fell--for--it! The prince of the Fire Nation falling on his ass!" Sokka laughed again, rolling on the ground while clutching his sides.

Zuko was sitting on the other side of the campfire, his arms folded, glaring at the water tribe boy with hatred. His hands started to smoke. How dare this peasant laugh at him! If it wasn't for the fact that he was now on his side, he would've been dead by now. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was the fact that it would be dishonorable to kill him. Plus he wouldn't have a sparring partner.

"But come on," the water tribe warrior continued, "I saw it and got away! But you didn't! What are you blind?" Sokka kept laughing, trying to get up from the ground but failed.

"Sokka, I think that's enough." Aang said, noticing that Zuko's hands started to turn into flames.

"Why? Oh," Sokka stopped after looking at Zuko, who looked like he was about to jump up and kill him.

There was silence, beside the sounds of quiet snickers from Sokka.

"But really, why didn't you move out of the way?" Teo asked Zuko, wheeling closer to the fire for warmth.

"I didn't see it," he muttered.

Everyone was confused.

"What? You were looking right at it!" Katara hissed, not believing anything the firebender said. For all she knew, Zuko planned it.

"I didn't see it!" he snarled again, standing up. He gave them all a glare, and then marched towards his room without looking back. As they watched him go they could see the glowing of flames from his hands in the darkness.

Just as Zuko disappeared from view, Sokka broke the still silence.

"What's up with him?" Sokka asked stupidly.

"Do you think I hurt him?" Haru asked no one in particular. He hated the Fire Nation, but he was slowly accepting the Fire Prince, at least enough that he didn't want to see him hurt or killed.

"Only his ego," Katara muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Toph, you okay?" the Duke asked her. He'd been watching her since they came back to the fountain after the duel. The blind earthbender had seemed quiet and withdrawn.

Everyone looked at Toph. Come to think about it, she was being too quiet. Was she sick?

Toph looked up to them with blank eyes. She knew what was bothering Zuko, but it wasn't her place to tell any of them. "I think I need to go to bed too." she muttered before standing up.

"Oh okay," Aang replied. "Good night."

Everyone said 'good night' to her as she walked into the air temple. She passed her room, heading towards Zuko's bedchambers. In each step, she wondered how she was going to tell him that she knew his secret.

She reached the end of the hall and knocked on the hard door.

No answer.

"Zuko I know you're there. I can feel you." she called through it, pounding the door with all her might. "Open this damn door, or I'll earthbend you out!"

The door finally opened.

"What do you what?" Zuko hissed at her, popping his head out. "Going to make fun of me as well?"

"Not this time," Toph responded, folding her arms. "Let me in, we need to talk."

Zuko didn't want to, but sighed as he opened his door wider to allow enough room for the little girl to go in. She walked passed him as he closed the door. When he turned around he saw that Toph was lying on his bed. 'Get off my bed!' he thought. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I know you're blind in your left eye," she stated flatly, not wanting to beat around the bush.

There was uneasy silence. 'How did she know!?' he thought furiously. Only four people knew his secret; his father, his uncle, his sister and his girlfriend. And now her.

"How do you know?" he hissed, his voice filled with horror and anger.

"Hello? I'm blind here too," Toph answered, waving her hand in front of her eyes. "I may be blind, but I'm not that blind. Any normal person would've moved from the rock. Heck, even the Duke would've moved from that slow flying rock!"

Zuko knew it was true, but hearing it made him feel worse. "I'm not that blind!" Zuko said, trying to make himself not seem weak. "I'm somewhat partly blind."

"What?" Toph asked. "If you're blind, you're blind."

"I don't see like the others do, I see differently with my left eye." Zuko explained to her. "I'm like you. You can 'see' through bending. You see through vibrations in the earth. I, on the other hand, 'see' with my firebending. Instead of seeing shapes or vibrations, I see heat waves."

Toph stared at him, not sure she understood. "So let me get this straight, you see by using heat?"

"Yes." Zuko nodded, sitting beside her on the bed.

"So when that rock came towards you, you couldn't see it because rocks don't give out heat?" Toph asked. It made sense to her.

"Not necessarily," Zuko said, shaking his head. "I saw a faded glow of heat, but I didn't know what it was at the time."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked with an increase of curiosity. She never heard of anyone else that was blind who could 'see' like she could.

"When an earthbender bends earth, the earth that they bend gives out slight glow, there's energy that surrounds it, gives it some kind of heat. Air and water are different. Water is cold by nature, I guess. Air is air, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Toph said. "When I first met Aang we fought in a match, and he glided his way across the platform. I couldn't sense him in the air!"

Zuko nodded.

"After that he told me that he was the Avatar, and asked me to teach him. Said that some guy named Bumi told him that he needed a teacher who feels the earth or something like that."

"King Bumi?" Zuko asked her. The only person he ever heard of that was named Bumi was the king of Omashu.

"Ah, never thought about that. Do you think that could be the same guy?" Toph asked.

Zuko shrugged.

"I also know that you're deaf in your left ear." Toph said suddenly

Zuko did a double take. "I won't ask how you know that," he hissed at her.

Toph looked at him, smiling. "You just told me."

It took Zuko a few seconds to realize what Toph said. He suddenly felt very stupid for falling for the same trick Azula pulled on him. "Yes, I'm both blind and deaf on the left side of my face. So what?"

"Nothing. Just saying that if you were deaf in your left ear you wouldn't hear it coming towards you."

Zuko couldn't reply.

"Hmm, is this one of the reasons why you sometimes loose duels?"

"Yes," he answered unwillingly.

Toph nodded. "I can't imagine being deaf and blind at the same time! But yeah, you and I have lots in common now!" she said smiling.

"Yeah, sure," Zuko responded, not knowing where this conversion was going.

Toph yawned. "Well, I'm off. Good night, Zuko." She jumped off his bed and headed towards the door.

Zuko nodded. He watched as the earthbender left, leaving him to his thoughts.

-

It was late, Zuko could tell, but he couldn't sleep.

Thoughts and memories started to drift through his mind. Thoughts of his father telling him that he was weak, saying that he was no son of his. Thoughts of his sister that was once his friend, betraying him to their father. Thoughts of his mother leaving him, and then finding out that she may be alive.

And where is his Uncle? He wondered. Was he alright?

Zuko sighed as he got up from his bed, grabbing his swords and cloak before walking out from his room.

Darkness dominated the outside world, as the moon was high in the starlit sky, the wind slightly ruffling his hair.

He sat on the edge of the cliff, letting the cool air blow past him as he closed his eyes to mediate.

Then he heard something from his right.

Zuko grabbed his dueling swords from his back and unsheathed them almost instantly, leaping onto his feet only to come face to face with familiar golden eyes.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Iroh and Chief Haruki watched as the five elders left the stone building, leaving him and the Chief able to talk in private. Just as the last member bowed and left, Haruki spoke to him.

"Do you think it is wise for us to call upon the Holy Counsel?" the Chief asked him.

"Yes, this War must end." Iroh responded, telling himself that it was the right thing to do. Iroh admitted to himself that he was unsure if they did the right thing.

"Aye, this War must," Chief Haruki agreed. "But is it wise to include all the nations? For over a hundred years this War went on. For thousands and thousands of years we and our ancestors were brutal to all the Nations, even at times of peace. We view the world as a battle field. The weak must die as the strong live to see another day. Our ways are foreign to them. If we call upon the Meeting would they arrive willingly or would they never return at all? I will not be surprised if they ignore the Call."

Iroh knew that Chief Haruki spoke the truth. They didn't know for sure if the others would come for their aid. But surely they would come to save their Nations, even if they had to aid with the Fire Nation.

He knew that the Others, more commonly known as the Order of the White Lotus, would help him. But would the Avatar and the other Nations as well?

"They will come," Iroh told his friend.

Chief Haruki could tell Iroh wasn't so sure to himself. He sighed. "Aye, they will." 'Hopefully' he added to himself.

Iroh nodded.

"How was my nephew?" Iroh asked him suddenly.

Chief Haruki smiled. He knew that Iroh would ask him about Zuko. "He and the Avatar passed the Trial."

Iroh smiled. "So it is true then? Zuko joined the Avatar?"

"Aye, he did." Chief Haruki said, nodding. "You should be proud of him."

"I am." Iroh smiled.

"Like a father should be of his child?"

At first Iroh didn't know what to say. "Yes," Iroh responded slowly, not to sure what Chief Haruki was getting at. "Zuko is like a son to me."

Chief Haruki nodded. "You should look for him. I will contact the Others. It is your duty now to find your second-son."

Iroh looked at his friend. "I can't-" he began, but was cut short when Chief Haruki stopped him.

"You must! I could see it in his eyes when I told him that you once came to do your Trial. When he heard your name his eyes clouded in wonder, pain and hope. He is worried about you; he wants to apologize to you."

Iroh wanted to see his nephew, to see his face smile again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Chief Haruki answered. "I believe he and Avatar are resting in the ruins of the Western Air Temple. They will leave soon, I think."

Iroh nodded. "Then I must go soon."

"Aye, you must. To ease both yours and his suffering, you both must talk. If you don't put aside your past, you will both suffer forever."

Iroh nodded knowingly.

"It's getting late." Chief Haruki advised, looking up at the dying sun from a nearby window. "You must hurry."

"Good luck, my friend." Iroh bowed to him. Chief Haruki responded with his own bow and then they embraced each other.

-

Iroh traveled as fast as he could go. The thought of seeing his nephew again brought happiness into his heart, giving extra energy into his step.

'It would be like old times.' Iroh thought.

He looked up and saw a cliff next an ocean. As Iroh approached he looked around. How was he supposed to get down there?

Then he saw it, a rope tied to a rock. He grasped it tightly, then slowly but steadily Iroh eased himself down the deep cliff.

Iroh felt his feet touch the stone ground shortly after. He dusted himself off then looked around. The Western Air Temple was slightly different then he remembered. It was more cheery. There was no other word for it. Perhaps it was like that because after so many years of not having people living in the temple it finally had occupants.

Then, in a far distance ahead of him, he saw a moving figure.

Not knowing what it was, Iroh hid next to a fallen wall. Slowly, Iroh approached the dark figure.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

He got out from his hiding place, just as his nephew suddenly got up from the ground, turning to him with his swords held tightly in his hands.

 

(End of Chapter)

Words: 2,642

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	6. Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko talks to his absent uncle & finds out some interesting things about his mother's family and his girlfriend decides to go after him to join him.

Chapter Beta read by, Kereea (FFnet). However RexicandSoulia (FFnet) was Back Up Beta Reader to this chapter

 

-  
Dragons of the West

-

 

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Six

-

 

For the longest moment, Zuko thought he was seeing things.

He blinked, and then blinked again. The image of his Uncle was still there, but this image was different: he was not fat, but muscular. Why was he imaging his Uncle that way for?

"Uncle?" Zuko dared to ask. He inwardly scolded himself because his voice sounded so childish.

The muscular man nodded. Zuko lowered his swords slowly, stunned.

For days he wished to see his Uncle and have his company and advice, and now there he was. Standing in front of him, just a few feet away, looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Slowly the firebenders approached each other. Then suddenly, Iroh embraced his nephew.

Stunned, Zuko could only stiffen at the sudden embrace. After a few minutes, Zuko hugged his uncle back, tears welling up in his eye.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle. Please forgive me." Zuko sobbed, biting his lip. How could he be so weak? Luckily the others weren't there to see him.

"It's all right Zuko. I have already forgiven you a long time ago," Zuko heard his uncle say.

They let go of each other. Iroh looked at his nephew with a smile. Zuko looked better then he remembered, filled with light, and balance in his soul.

"How did you find me?" Zuko asked. If his Uncle could find him, then his father probably could.

"My good friend, Chief Haruki said you were here, with the Avatar." Iroh said, knowing what his nephew was thinking.

Zuko scowled and bit his lip, feeling foolish under his Uncle's gaze. "So you know that I joined him?"

"Of course, I knew you were the one that was destined to teach the Avatar the art of Firebending."

"You never told me how you knew I would be 'the one'." Zuko said sitting back down the ground. Iroh followed, sitting cross legged in front of his nephew. Iroh knew that this talk would come, to know his full lineage.

"You are the first born of the Fire Lord, my brother. You are the great grandson of the Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku, the descendent of Dragon Master Yumiko (1), daughter of the Yu Yan Archers (2). With that lineage flowing through your veins, how could it not be you? "

Zuko titled his head. "Yu Yan Archers?" he asked. How in the hell? "I'm related to them?"

Iroh smiled, "Your mother was one herself, before she married your father. I believe she taught you and your sister the Yu Yan way in archery."

"Yes, she did. But Azula didn't continue the art after mother left." Zuko admitted.

"But you did." Iroh said smiling.

"Only because you told me too. Beside, I haven't held a bow in years, since I was banished."

"I think you should take it up again, my nephew. It will serve you will in the future."

"But I don't have a bow--"

Iroh smiled. "Surely you can make one yourself?"

"Yeah I can, but--"

"I was told, my your mother, that the Momiji tree makes the best of bows." Iroh smiled at him.

Zuko sighed and smiled. "Okay, I'll make a bow."

There was silence.

"Another reason I came here, Zuko, is that I need your help." Iroh told him a moment later, breaking the still silence.

"My help? With what?" Zuko asked him, confused. What could he do to help his Uncle?

"I and the Others are calling upon the Holy Counsel."

"The Holy Counsel? But, Uncle, the Holy Counsel hasn't be called for hundreds of years! Do you think it's wise to do so?"

Iroh sighed, "You sound like Haruki."

"Then he's wise. Have you forgotten that we're in War?"

"No, I have not forgotten."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked him.

"Soon, you, the Avatar and the water tribe boy will hear its call. Ignore it and consequences could be fatal, or so the Legend says."

"What call? What consequences?"

Iroh sighed. "The Holy Counsel can not be taken lightly, Prince Zuko. There must be someone from each Holy Line to complete the Counsel. One from each Nation, one from each role of their Nation."

Zuko looked at his Uncle with an unsure look.

"What I mean is that I myself must be in the Counsel, taking the Fire Lord place for I am the eldest son of the former Fire Lord. You will take your mother's place among the Yu Yan Archers; the Avatar must take the Air Nation place and because of him being the Avatar, he must take the two roles within the Holy Counsel."

"And Sokka?" Zuko asked him.

Iroh gave him a look. "Sokka," he said, assuming that it was water tribe boy's name. "Will take his father's place in the Counsel until the Others rescue him and others from the Fire Nation prison."

Zuko nodded.

"I must go now," Iroh said.

Zuko gulped, biting his bottom lip. "Why must you go? You just got here and--"

"I must, Prince Zuko! I and the Others must do this. My place is with them and your place is with the Avatar. When you feel the Call, you must take the others with you to the Island of the Holy Counsel. Do you remember where I told you it was?"

Zuko nodded. "Its--it's the island that is located at center of all the Nations."

Iroh nodded. "Very good. Now I must go now." he said standing up.

"Must you?" he asked.

Iroh nodded grieve. "Remember what I told you, Prince Zuko. You will do fine. Remember what I told you this day. I forgive you for what you did in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko nodded.

They embraced each other.

Zuko watched as his Uncle walked away.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

A dark hooded woman slowly walked down the shadowy steps of the Fire Palace.

The woman stopped at the corner, her heart beating faster with each sound she heard; fearing she would be discovered. She knew what she was doing would brand her as a traitor, but love was calling her. Each night her dreams were filled with her lover. Tonight the call was too great, she had to find him, to tell him that she loved him and would follow him with whatever he felt was right in the War.

The woman tightened her cloak around herself. Just as she was about to open the exit door, a small voice was heard behind her, making her jump.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

Mai swiftly turned around and came face to face with Ty Lee.

Ty Lee stood in front of her. She had her long hair undone, wearing a light pink nightgown.

"Ty Lee, what-- what are you doing here?" Mai asked, pushing Zuko's letter deep into her pocket.

"I was just walking towards the kitchens when I saw you walking. Are you going to take a stroll outside?"

Mai couldn't lie to her. Ty Lee was one of the few that could always see right though her.

"Ty Lee, can you keep a secret?" Mai asked her.

"Of course I can keep a secret! What kind of a friend would I be if I couldn't?"

Mai sighed, "I'm going after Zuko."

Ty Lee tilted her head in confusion. "But Mai! The Fire Lord branded him as a traitor. Whoever allies him will be branded too! Didn't Azula say he had a price on his head?"

"Yes, she did. But Ty Lee, I need to find him."

"But why?"

"I-I love him."

Ty Lee knew that Mai was telling the truth. The acrobat had never seen her show any emotions like this. "Wow," Ty Lee said, smiling. "Well, it makes sense that both of you fell in love with each other. Just like a fairy tale! You've been betrothed since forever!"

Mai rolled her eyes, knowing this information for years.

"I need you to not tell anyone about me going after Zuko. If I find Iroh then I can find Zuko."

Ty Lee nodded. "Does this mean I have to keep this secret from Azula too?"

Mai nodded, "And the Fire Lord."

Ty Lee bit her lip, unsure if she was up for the task. "I know this is a lot to ask to you, Ty Lee. I know if are found out you might be branded as a traitor too, but Ty Lee, you must not tell anyone! If you do then I'm afraid that we'll never see each other again…."

"I don't want you to die!" Ty Lee yelped. "You're my best friend! If you're dead, then me and Azula would be all alone. And then Zuko would be sad."

"And you're my best friend too. But please--" Mai almost begged.

Ty Lee nodded. "I vow by my honor to keep this secret." she said firmly. Mai suddenly smiled and they hugged farewell. Ty Lee was overjoyed that her friend finally found something that made her happy.

"Tell Zuko that I said hi!" Ty Lee said after they let go of each other. "And if you see Iroh say hi to him too."

Mai nodded. "I will. Good bye Ty Lee. May the Fire and the Sun Spirits be with you."

"And same to you." Ty Lee responded as she watched her friend leave the palace. She knew what their tasks would cost them if anyone ever found out. She would've done the same thing if it was Azula that asked to keep a secret.

Ty Lee skipped down the dark hall, humming to herself. Her thoughts went to her friend that was now heading to the unknown, following her heart to find her lover. She hoped she would find love too.

And she hoped that Mai would be alright, and that nothing would stand in her way.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 2,105

 

(1) Yumiko: a female Japanese name. The word (yumi) means "archery bow" or (yu) "reason" with (mi) that means "beautiful" combined with the word (ko) which means "child".

(2) Yu Yan Archers: The Yu Yan are legendary archers and their skills in archery are unrivaled. It is said that their precision is so accurate that they can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away without killing it. It appears that they devoted their lives to practice and train in their unique skill. The Yu Yan are straight-faced, serious warriors. They so disciplined in their talents that they work flawlessly as a unit without having to speak to one another at all. They obey commands without question and are relentless in the pursuit of their objective.

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	7. The Holy Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko heeds his uncle's advice and starts making a bow & decides that its time that Aang learns about other types of Firebenders & the like. The Avatar group learns of Iroh and what type of news the Dragon of the West brought. Iroh and his buddies do their thing. Mia is still traveling.

This Chapter is Beta Read by kitkat1327 (FFent) for this chapter is her LAST chapter to beta! For reasons of her departure is that she is busy with life.

Kereea (FFnet) is main Beta Reader and RexicandSoulia (FFnet) as back up. 

 

-

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Seven

-

Zuko couldn't sleep.

After his Uncle left to go back to the Others he went back into his room to try and get some rest. He tossed and turned in his sheets while thoughts of what his uncle told him flowed into his head.

Unknown questions with no answers felt like little pricks sticking into him. Not knowing made him feel helpless.

What did his Uncle mean about the Call? What consequences would happen if you ignored it? Uncle did say it would be fatal, but how can a Call kill you?

And why did his Uncle want him to make a bow? Wasn't Firebending and swordsmanship enough?

And why didn't anyone tell him that his mother was a Yu Yan Archer? Surely he was old enough to know!

Zuko sighed as he got up, flinging the covers off himself. He grabbed his twin swords and cloak as he stepped outside his room.

The night was still dark, it could have only been a few hours since his Uncle left.

Zuko walked down the deep slop of the cliff. If he was going to make a bow, he needed some wood.

'Hopefully I can remember how, it been a while' he thought as he climbed down, heading towards the trees far below.

-

Aang yawned as he walked out of his room a few hours later, heading towards Zuko's quarters.

Aang knocked on the door.

No answer.

Confused, he knocked again.

Still no answer.

Then it hit him. "Darn, I forgot firebenders get up at sunrise!" Aang skipped down the corridors. He approached the fountain, since it somehow became a meeting place for everyone ever since they first came to the Air Temple. Zuko wasn't in sight.

Fear slowly crept into his heart. Where was Zuko? Was he hurt? Had he been captured?

Just as Aang was about to run back and tell the others that Zuko was gone, a dark figure moved in the corner of his eye. Aang turned around to see Zuko climb up the edge of the cliff.

Aang ran up to him, but stopped to tilt his head in confusion as Zuko pulled out a long straight stick and smaller ones from his backpack.

"Yeah, Zuko. Ah, what's with all this wood? I thought we had plenty back at camp."

"They're not for firewood. A little dragon told me to make a bow." Zuko replied before standing up and brushing himself off.

Aang was more confused. "A little dragon? Did you hit your head or something? The Firebending Masters are not little."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "It's a Fire Nation expression."

"Oh," Aang said, clearly not understanding what Zuko meant. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Katara to check your head?"

"No, don't get Katara," Zuko answered, still pissed at the waterbender. "Come on Aang, I need your help."

"With what?" Aang asked excitedly.

"I need you to waterbend these sticks so I bend them to make a bow," Zuko explained, as he led the Avatar back to the fountain. "It's time for you to understand other Arts from the Fire Nation. Aang, have you ever heard of the Yu Yan Archers?"

-

Too soon (for Zuko) everyone started to get up. Katara was the first, after Aang to come out from her room. She glared at Zuko with hatred, as usual, while making breakfast. Then Toph, Haru, Teo, the Duke and Sokka eventually woke up and met the others at the fountain.

As Katara served everyone their portion of food, Zuko sat cross legged, not knowing how he was going to tell the group what he found out from his Uncle.

He sighed. "I have an announcement to make," he said suddenly, making everyone stop and look at him. Last time he said that he 'lost' his firebending. Did he lose it again?

"What is this time? Did you 'lose your stuff'?" Katara mocked.

Zuko glared at her. "No, its more important then that. Last night my Uncle visited me."

All hell broke loose.

"What?"

"A firebender was here?"

"Traitor!"

"Enough!" Aang yelled, stopping everyone from yelling. He turned to Zuko. "What did your Uncle say?" All the times Aang meet the firebender's uncle, he seemed like a good man, and he gave good advice. He might have had something important to say.

"He told me that he and the Others are planning on joining you and Calling the Holy Counsel. He also said to meet him at an island called -"

"But we can't meet him! We need to save my Dad!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Can't they let him finish? "My Uncle also said that they plan on breaking out everyone from." Sokka glared at him.

"Zuko, what's the Holy Counsel?" Aang asked him, confused.

Zuko was shocked. "You're the Avatar. Don't you know about the Holy Counsel?"

Aang shook his head. "The monks didn't tell me anything about it. They said when I got older I would know... What is it?"

Zuko looked at everyone in the group, and saw that they clearly had no idea what the 'Holy Counsel' was. What were the other Nations teaching their children?

"The Holy Counsel is an Order that involves all the Nations. It's a Counsel that was created thousands of years ago, probably created shortly after Man learned how to bend." Zuko explained. "It's basically what the name means. It's a Counsel with members of the Holy Line from all the Nations. Meaning each role in a Nation and their descendants would be members," He glanced at Sokka. "Sokka, you're a member, so you better listen."

"What?!" Sokka asked, surprised.

"I myself must attend, and Aang too because he's an Air Nomad." Zuko shrugged.

"How can Sokka be a member?" Haru asked. "Sokka doesn't seem to be from a 'Holy Line' if you know what I mean." Sokka glared at Haru. Zuko sighed.

"His father is from the 'Holy Line'. Therefore he, his son, is also a member."

"Does this mean I'm from the 'Holy Line' too?" Katara asked him, clearly not believing any of this.

"Yes you are. But because you aren't the eldest, you aren't able to be in the Counsel, unless your father or your brother perish." Everyone looked at Zuko.

"Perish?" Sokka yelped.

"Then why is Sokka part of the Counsel?" The Duke asked his mentor.

"Because his father is not able to break out of prison himself, Sokka must take his father's place until he's out," Zuko explained to the Duke.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"I understand that Aang's involved in all this. But why you?" Teo asked.

Zuko was about to answer, but Toph interrupted. "Is it obvious? He's the Fire Nation Prince."

Zuko shook his head. "Not necessarily. My Uncle is taking the Fire Lord's place in the Counsel. I'm just a crown Prince, or was." he said after a thought. "I'm in the Counsel because of my mother. My Uncle didn't tell me why, though."

Toph knew he was lying, but knew that Zuko had his reasons for not telling any of them. She planned too confront him about it later.

"So… where is this Counsel thing anyways?" Sokka asked, breaking the silence again.

Zuko glared. "Its not called the Counsel thing. It's called the Holy Counsel"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sokka muttered, folding his arms on his chest.

"So where is the Holy Counsel meeting at?" Aang said him.

"The meeting place is on an island that's located at the middle of all the Nations, or so it was before the War. Anyway, its name is Locus qua is est Pondera (1). However, the Ancient language was forgotten many years ago, so now its just called the Island of the Peace or the Island of the Holy Counsel."

"Locus qua is est Pondera?" Aang muttered to himself. The name felt almost familiar to him. The name held power, such power that was foreign to him, but not at the same time.

"So when are we going to the Island of Peace?" Haru asked.

"We will go the moment we feel the Call," Zuko answered.

"And when will that be?"

"The moment the Others are ready."

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Iroh leaned over the ship's railing. He sighed as the ship rocked as waves pushed against it. The sun itself was just rising from the east. He turned to see water benders, ten at each side of the ship, bending the water to make the ship go faster. At that speed they would reach the Island of Peace in less then a day or two.

His thoughts drifted towards his nephew. Iroh didn't want to leave his nephew behind, but he knew he had to.

His and his nephew's fate were not intertwined as close as they wished. Fate was cruel.

Someone coughed behind him. Iroh turned and saw Chief Haruki standing behind him, his face a green hue. Iroh smirked, knowing that this was Haruki's first time at sea.

"Iroh the boy is fine, stop worrying," Haruki told him, trying to keep his balance as he walked towards the former General.

"I can't stop thinking of him." Iroh confessed to his friend.

"He is grown man. He will do fine."

Iroh nodded.

There was silence.

"How much further is it to the Island of Peace?" Iroh asked.

Chief Haruki looked at him. "We will arrive to Locus qua is est Pondera inless then two days time if the water benders are not too tired and the weather holds, and we are not discovered."

Iroh nodded.

"There is something that is bothering the Others," Chief Haruki stated suddenly.

"What is it this time?" Iroh asked.

"The sacrifice."

"Which one?"

"The one that we will use when we Call upon the Counsel."

Iroh nodded. "We are not as cruel our ancestors were thousands of years ago. However, the Call needs a blood sacrifice, one that will take a life to the Spirit World."

Chief Haruki nodded. "The Others are… squeamish about us using blood to Call the Counsel."

"That is the only way."

"Of course. Only we, the Fire Nation, still use the ancient ways. They are mostly worrying about who will be the one sacrificed… I just came from below, I heard one say that we are going to use a virgin, and that everyone should get shagged so they won't be sacrifice."

Iroh laughed. "Virgin blood is not necessary. Everyone here that are virgins are far too young. We can not use one of our own, though, Haruki. We should use an enemy, but where are we going to get one?"

Chief Haruki smiled. "I think I have an idea…" He walked off.

Iroh stared at him.

"What is it?" Iroh asked.

Haruki laughed.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Mia gripped the reins of her horse-tiger (2), later that night.

She had been traveling nonstop since she started her journey from the Fire Palace. She had hidden in a ship sailing to the main land, stole a dark colored mare from a Fire Nation outpost where the ship stopped at, and then rode for the rest of the night.

She was hungry, thirsty and exhausted. She knew she had to stop soon, or she and the mare would die of exhaustion.

She pressed on, pushing the mare little farther before they stopped while searching for a good place to rest.

Finally, she found a good hiding place to stop; a nice cave fit for a grown woman, a large animal, and maybe a small camp fire, next to a small creek. She stopped the mare and jumped off, letting the mare drink from a nearby creek. Smiling at the eager mare, which jumped for joy at a drink. Mai patted the horse-tiger's neck.

"You're a good girl," she praised. "Drink up, we have a long way to go." She knew she was being silly, talking to an animal, but she had no one else to talk to.

After the mare had its full, Mai tied it to a nearby tree, letting it eat the green grass.

Sighing, she cupped some water in her hands and drunk her full. She drank slowly, letting her body ease the water into her stomach, not making herself sick. Afterwards, she pulled out a leather water flask and filled it.

Finished, she flung it around her shoulders for safe keeping. Looking up in the dark sky, she knew that morning would soon come. She knew that she should rest during the day, and travel at night, for she was still in Fire Nation territory and if people found her with a stolen mare and a traitor's letter they would hang her without trial.

She still had a few weeks to go until she reached the place she was heading. She hoped the rumors of the White Lotus headquarters were correct, and she would find it near the heart of the Earth Kingdom, the place marked on the Earth Kingdom map that was tied to Zuko's letter.

She walked back to the mare and let it into the cave. She set her bag onto the floor and pulled her cloak on top of her to use it as a blanket.

She fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 3,000

 

(1) Locus qua is est Pondera: translated from Latin to English, it reads 'The Place where it is Balanced'.

(2) Horse-tiger: a made up creature that I formed in my head. It's a crossbred of a horse and tiger (duh). The creature's form is of a horse, however the head and tail is the form of tiger with tiger strips on its fur. Just like any horse, its vary of different colours.

Like the Earth Kingdom with their Ostrich-horses, the Fire Nation as this creature and of course their Rhinos.

In this story: Mai stole a female horse-tiger mare, which is midnight black with reddish strips.

 

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	8. Duty and Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets a small taste of being a failure like her brother. Zuko plays big brother to the Duke who learns that its a small world. The Order got the island. Mai kicks some Earth Kingdom's ass.

Kereea (FFnet) is main Beta Reader and RexicandSoulia (FFnet) as back up.

-  
Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Eight

-

Azula knew that something wasn't right. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Azula walked down the Fire Palace corridors, as she walked towards Mai's room. She knocked on the door, expecting her friend to answer, but didn't. Opening the door, Azula walked inside the room, slightly surprised that the room was still and colder then usual and Mai wasn't in sight.

"Ty Lee! Get over here now!" Azula bellowed. Short time later, Ty Lee bounced into Mai's room, looking confused of why Azula was standing alone in a dark room.

"Hi, Azula! Did you have a great sleep? I did! I dreamed of fireflies in a meadow of fire! They were so pretty!" Ty Lee told her, smiling. Azula knew that Ty Lee was hiding something, her smile wasn't so cheerful. What Ty Lee was hiding she didn't know, and seeing that Mai wasn't in her room, it had to be something about Mai.

"Ty Lee, I don't care about your opportune dreams! Where is Mai?" Azula demanded, folding her Lee usual smile suddenly turned into a frown in confusion. She so wanted to tell Azula the truth, but her honor and the promise she made with Mai, she couldn't.

"What do you mean, Azula?" she asked looked at her childhood friend, her doubts proven. Ty Lee is hiding something from her.

"Have you seen Mai lately?" Azula asked her.

"The last time I saw her was two days ago," Ty Lee lied. "During dinner I think."

Azula nodded. 'She is lying. Why is she lying to me? Did Mai put her up to this?' Azula thought to herself.

Just then a middle aged servant approached them. The servant stood there, bowing to her."I am sorry to disturb you my Lady. But your father, Fire Lord Ozai wishes to speak with to you." Azula nodded.

"Tell my father that I will be there shortly. You are dismissed." she told the servant. The servant bowed respectfully and left.

"We will talk later, Ty Lee." Azula told her.

Ty Lee nodded. Azula left.

Azula hesitated before she opened the door into the throne room of where she had been told her father was waiting for her. With her head high, disbanding any fear and dread she felt as she slowly, but steadily marched towards her father, who sat silently surround by fire on his throne.

Just as she was at the bottom of the stairs, Azula dropped to her knees, bowing to her father.

She didn't know how long she was on her knees, waiting for her father to speck. At last he finally did.

"Your brother is now traitor to the Fire Nation. He must be tilt with." Fire Lord Ozai said, suddenly.

Azula looked up, still on her knees she said, "Father, I--"

"He also told me that you had lied to me about him killing the Avatar in Ba Sing Se. When will you going to tell me that the Avatar was alive?" Fire Lord Ozai demanded.

Fear again, slipped into her mind. "I-I-I am sorry, father, I-" Azula stuttered, bewildered that Zuko would tell their father this. Where was Zuko? Why was he traitor? Surely he wasn't involved of freeing Uncle from that prison.

"SILENCE!" Fire Lord Ozai roared as he stood up, the fire surrounding them roared up brighter and larger then Azula ever seen. She had never seen her father this angry before.

Azula stood up from the ground. "Father, I only lied because-"

"Because you thought you could cover your tracks. You thought if the Avatar was alive, Zuko will be left to blame. How can you do that when your brother has left you?" Fire Lord Ozai asked with venom in his voice. Azula slightly shook ever so slightly under his gaze.

"I-I, yes father, I did lie to you but-" Azula confused but then stopped as her father slapped her. The piercing pain on the side of her check filled her with stinging shock, for her father had never stuck her, ever since she was a small child. She always made sure she was the favorite child, making sure that her father was pleased with her. Is this the feeling that Zuko always felt under their father's gaze?

She let out a small hiss, but didn't betray any emotion r show her in pain, nor did she touch her now bruised cheek. She would not show weakness especially in front of her father.

"And because of your brother's treachery of joining the Avatar, I have no choice but to disown him, making you the heir." Fire Lord Ozai continued, not caring or knowledge that just a short moment before he had struck his daughter.

Azula's eyes widen. Zuko joined the Avatar? How could Zuko do that? How could Zuko leave her? And what about Mai? All she knew Mai left her too to find Zuko or worse, to kill herself of grief….

"However, your lying to me about the Avatar being dead and lying to me about Zuko not being a traitor, and the fact that your brother is not here to protect you nor of your pathetic mother, you will also be punished by not just your punishment, but also of your brother's deeds." Fire Lord Ozai told her.

Azula looked up at her father in horror. "I understand father." She said, holding back tears that were threatening to flown from her eyes. She hated herself of showing such weakness.

"Do not father me, Bitch!" Fire Lord Ozai roared, suddenly grabbing Azula by the hair, again smacking her across her face, making her to fall down the stairs.

"I am sorry my Lord." Azula said, biting her lips as she tried to get up but Lord Ozai sneered.

"Get out of my sight." he hissed, kicking yelped in pain. Satisfied, Fire Lord Ozai turned and left his daughter in the throne room without looking back.

Azula watched her father left. Slowly she tried to get up, but as she did this hot firing pain shot through her. She cried as she collapsed back onto the floor.

She then rolled into fatal procession, and wept.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

No one spoke to Zuko after breakfast.

As always, Zuko and Aang went out to practice Firebending, Sokka kept up with his sword practice, Katara either cleaned up breakfast or practiced waterbending by herself, Toph either lazed on a rock or "watched" Zuko and Aang, and Haru, Teo and the Duke explored the Air Temple ruins.

Up on the surface from the Air Temple ruins, Zuko paced back and forth in front of Aang who was squatting, his eyes closed, his hands in a Fire Nation hand procession keeping his breathing under control. Zuko knew Aang hated this exercise, whining about how his former firebending teacher made him do this for hours at a time. ("You're not going to make me do breathing exercise for hours like Jeong Jeong are you Zuko?")

"You're breathing too heavily, Aang. The breath comes from your stomach, not from your lungs." Zuko said, stopping in front of the young avatar.

Aang again sigh in frustration. He now envied Kuzon and every firebender in the world. How can Zuko and all the other firebenders, this hard labor without dyeing? Aang opened his eyes. "What wrong, Zuko?" he asked his teacher, seeing the worry look in Zuko's eyes.

"Want are you talking about, Aang?" Zuko asked him, not letting the young air nomad get to him.

"Are you worried about your Uncle?" Aang asked, standing up straight.

Zuko eyed him for long moment before he spoke. "Sometimes." Zuko said, turning away from bit his lip nervously.

"Zuko, how can we know when it's time to go to that place with the Holy Counsel?" he asked.

Zuko sighed. "Of what I can remember Aang, of what my Uncle told me, you will know."

"I understand that, but how?"

Zuko shrugged. "Some Legends say that if a person from the Water Nation Calls the Counsel those who heard its Call with feel a cold unearthly feeling in your soul. A person from the Earth Nation, you would feel an unearthly feeling that feels as if your soul was being buried alive. If a person from the Air Nation calls the Call, you would feel as if you soul was flying away from your body."

Aang nodded. "What about the Fire Nation?"

"You would feel as if you are in fire."

Aang froze. "But those are just Legends right?" hearing no answer, Aang asked again, "Right Zuko?"

"Don't know." Zuko said shrugging. "We would know in time."Aang nodded nervously."Come on, Aang, enough chit chat. Let us mediate."

-

That early afternoon, Aang's lesson on Firebending ended. Zuko was found sitting next to the fountain, bending the long stick that he brought that morning, lighting it on fire to make it stiff. He applied sticky white subside all over the bow, making it smooth by the touch.

At times he would sit next to the unfinished bow, going back into his memories of what his mother taught him about making a at it now, he knew it was poorly made, but it will do. Just then, the Duke popped his head next to his face. Zuko sighed. "What do you want the Duke?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" the Duke asked him.

Zuko glared at the child. "Making a bow." he Duke's eyes show in awe at the bow. To him, it was a work of masterpiece.

"Can I hold it? I promise I won't break it!" he nodded and hand it over to the Duke. The Duke held the bow in his shaking hands. "I never seen this type of bow before." he said. "Why is it not straight?"

Zuko smiled, taking the bow from him. "It's called a Composite bow." Zuko explains. "It's not straight because it having this angle, it gives the arrows more power.""Oh." the Duke said in awe.

"Can you teach me how to use one?"Zuko didn't know what to say. "Sure." Zuko said not wanting to hurt the Duke's feelings. At these words, the Duke leaped for joy. "We need to make you a starter bow." he said getting up from the ground.

"Okay!" the Duke smiled following the firebender down the corridor.

-

Making a starting bow is easier then making his own bow, Zuko decided a few hours later. Mostly because a starting bow isn't made for combat, but only for practice. After finishing the starting bow, the Duke's emotions were brighter then ever before, for some reason he didn't know.

"Pipsqueak and Jet always taught me stuff like this." the Duke said, handing the arrows to Zuko who was making sure that the newly made arrows were okay to use.

Haring a familiar name, Zuko's head shot up. "Jet?"

The Duke nodded. "Yeah. He was our leader, before the Freedom Fighters broke up into three parts. I don't know where he is though. Me and Pipsqueak had been searching for him, before we joined Aang and the others in the Invasion."

"I met him once, when I was on the run." Zuko said.

The Duke looked up smiling. "Really? When? Where?" he asked.

"I don't know when." Zuko said. How can you keep track of time when you are in the run of the Fire Nation? "I met him during my stay at Ba Sing Se."

"No wonder we couldn't find him!" the Duke said."We haven't checked there yet."

Zuko didn't have the heart to tell the Duke that Jet could not be alive. He heard, from his sister, that the Dai Li fought against three kids, one that was injured before they took them, leaving one behind for dead. Of the description that Azula told him, the injured kid was Jet.

"I miss Longshot and Smellerbee." the Duke went on. "I know Longshot wasn't much of a taker and Smellerbee was a bully, but any tomboy would be, huh?"

Zuko didn't say anything, as the Duke went on and on telling him about his adopted family that once was called the Freedom Fighters.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

At last, the ship hit ground at the Island of Peace. At first everyone was too cautious to step out of the ship. Slowly, with his head on high, Iroh stepped out of the ship, followed by Chief Haruki and two of his closest subjects; Ham Ghao (1) and Hotaru (2).

The Island was tropical tundra, with ancient temples far older then the Sun Warrior's temples were surrounded them. Symbols of all of the Nations were shown grave in stone, long forgotten statues was also seen scattered around.

It surprised them all that temples were still intact, it was as if the temples was abandoned not long ago and was never touched, not even plants grew on the stone temples, like many other abandoned places. It was as if the plants refused to grow in the area. The air also surrounding them felt dark and cold, as some evil that once dwelled here. Haruki walked to the nearest graved wall.

"I recognized some of these symbols." he said, touching the symbols with his finger. As his skin touched the stone, he stepped back as if the wall itself bite him.

"Haruki?" Iroh asked in concern.

"Nothing." Haruki said in a faraway voice.

A young water tribesman, by the name Shui (3) who followed the four Fire Nation, stepped way from the small group. "This place is curse." he said in fearful voice, stepping back towards the ship. "This place smells of death." he said. He turned to Iroh. "We must leave."

"Perhaps." Iroh said thoughtfully, slightly disapproving of the water warrior's weakness. "This places is ancient, it has seen both good and evil throughout history. The souls that dwell here may either died or rest here after they died." Slowly the others from the Ship started to come ashore.

"Where do you think the main temple is?" Ham Ghao said his Chief.

Haruki then pointed north. Everyone looked towards of where he was pointing at. In the center of the island, stood the largest temple that everyone ever seen, that by looking at it was made of not just stone, but gold.

"Come, let us go." Iroh said, not talking to anyone in particular, as he headed towards the golden temple. Everyone followed. At last they got to the main threshold of the main temples. The stone floors were so perfectly in line, that to must've took many man years to build it.

The statues of many leaders stood, their nation's symbols, reviling their walked up to the nearest one, which had a fire symbol engraved on its chest. He looked down on the feet, words description. It was hard to read as the words itself was slightly fated.

-

Here lies Fire Lord Suresha Amrit (4) (5)  
Son of Fire God Agni (6)  
Conqueror of the Lands of Torment  
Ruler of the Islands of Fire  
May he live forever in peace…

-

There was more writing but he couldn't make them out.

"The first Fire Lord," he whispered in awe. He looked up to the face of the statue. It was weird to see his ancient ancestor face to face for there were no written recordings of him, only legends.

"So that's the name of the first Fire Lord of our people." Haruki said, walking up to Iroh behind him. He too was awe of the statue, which stood there with his weapons, his face of a warrior. Iroh in agreement in amazement.

"Argh!" many screams broke out suddenly, followed by other cries.

"Mahlah! (7)"

"NO!"

"Oh my spirits!"

"Someone come quick!"Everyone looked up and ran to the noise and then stopped in horror.

There was a young man, in his late 20s it looked like, that set off a booty trap, making him and few others trip into a hole with many thick stakes. The other two men who fell with the young man, was already dead. One with a stack through his head and two others through his chest and right leg. The other had a stack through his heart area and one near his hip. However one was still alive, one went through the opposite of his heart as the other through his abdomen. Iroh expect the young man was named, Mahlah, as his sister or wife (he didn't know which for sure) was shrieking madly, yelling out his name, grabbing his bloody hand from the pit.

"Someone stop her before she jumps into the pit!" someone yelled, as several hands stopped the young woman from doing the unthinkable.

"No! Let go of me, please! We can save him! Let go of me! Mahlah! Mahlah!" the young woman shriek, trying to free herself.

"He's dead, Sisko (8)! There is no hope for him!" yelled a woman who held Sisko from the corpses of her brother and the two men.

Iroh sighed. They should've known that there were booty traps around here. Only those who sat up traps would only set them up if they are hiding something. The Sun Warriors sat up traps to protect the dragons that seek refuge to the place, the Sun Stone and many other treasures. What else is hidden in these temples? Treasures? Written History? People that seek refuge from the war? People who hide away from the World just like the Sun Warriors for all these 1,000s years?

"What should you think do with the corpses, Iroh?" Haruki asked. Like many others, this death of the three men wasn't a lost. The Fire Nation seen death before, to them it wasn't right that they died so, dishonorably, but it wasn't their fault that they were foolish to fall into a trap.

"Leave them for now. We can not help them. We will give them a proper burial after we call the Counsel." Haruki nodded in agreement. Just then Shui, the same water tribesman that told them to leave walked up.

"See of what I told you, Iroh? This place is cursed." he said. Iroh shook his head. "This place is not cursed, Shui. The people here before us are hiding something." Shui disagreed, but kept his mouth shut. He can feel the place is haunted somehow. The only reason he was here was that his father was member of the Order and his father sent him. His father isn't here with him, but at the Headquarters. His father trusted these Fire Nation, who is against the Fire Lord. Therefore, he too will trust them, but not trusting with them like his father.

"Come let us go, we are loosing day break." Iroh said. Everyone agreed and followed. Everyone was now more cautious more then ever before. None of them wanted to be the next victims of the booby traps.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Mai suddenly woke up with a start. Looking around herself, she saw the mare to thrashing around madly, moving back and forth as if sensing something amiss. She got up quickly, grabbing her bag that she used as pillow and her cloak, putting her belongings back on horse-tiger; her cloak around herself and untiring the rope that she tied to a rock.

"Shh. It's alright, girl. Be quiet. Its okay." she whispered to the creature. Surprisingly the mare listened to her, not thrashing around madly anymore, but yet the horse-tiger's eyes was still restless, telling her that something or someone was coming. "Good girl." Mai praised the creature.

Slowly, Mai led the mare at the exit of the cave, looking around. She can sense something is near, but she couldn't see anything.

"What is girl?" she asked the horse-tiger, as she leapt onto the mare. Suddenly she heard a branch broke "Let go, girl!" she said. The mare didn't have to be told twice, as the mare sped out heading east, just like the map that Zuko given her said to go.

There was yelling of men behind her. Mai looked back. She saw five men, riding on ostrich-horses, wearing earth kingdom clothing and armor. They held bows and swords as the sped closer and closer towards her.

Mai then wondered why they were chasing her, for she didn't do anything to these people, recently, but then again, only the Fire Nation has horse-tigers, therefore, she is and forever will the enemy.

"Come on, girl, go faster! They are gaining on us!" She egged the mare to go faster. The mare went faster. An arrow shot passed her. "Shit!" she cursed. Now they were firing at her? Mai turned around, shooting a knife at them, hitting her mark at one of the men's neck, who fell off his ostrich-horse with a large angered the men more.

"STOP!" one yelled. "You are under arrest!"

"GO TO HELL!" Mai yelled back. Then unexpectedly, she felt pain shot from her back hip. She yelped in pain, as an arrow hit her. "You mother fucking—" she cursed as she suddenly stop the mare, turning around to face the remaining four men.

Of those strange, unintentional acts, the four men stopped abruptly, one falling head first from his ostrich-horse. Without knowing what hit them, Mai attack them with her flying knives, hitting three men, who fell dead. The man who fell from his ostrich-horse, cursing at himself, stood up.

His eyes widen, seeing that his companies are dead. He looked up, again surprised. They had thought they were chasing a man, not a woman!

How can a woman kill four men without make a sweat, with an arrow in her?

Mai painfully walked up to the fall man. Not showing her weakness. "I surrender!" the man yelled, falling to his knees, his hands in the air. "Please don't kill me!"

Mai stopped. She looked at the pathetic, weak man, shaking her head. Seeing the man, who now believed that she wasn't going to spare him, he yelled. "PLEASE! Have mercy on me! I swear to the gods I won't tell anyone about you! Have my sword! Here have my money!" as he said these, he throw his money pouch and his sword in front of her. Mai was surprised at this, but kept her face unemotional.

"You swear of your honor and your family's souls, that if I spare you life, you will not speck of this incident?" she asked, with her vermin voice, making the man before her shook in fear. The man nodded. "Speak!" Mai man shook.

"I swear." he gulped. "I, Chao, son of Guo, swear not to speck of this incident! Please don't kill me!"

"Good." she man sighed in relief. "Strip." Mia ordered him.

He did so, giving her his weapons, his money, everything that he had owned. After a few minutes later, the man stood before her in his underwear. Mai packed the extra cloak and her newly acquired inventory with her belongings, his bow and sword safely tied to the mare, and lastly tied his own ostrich-horse.

Mai decided to keep the ostrich-horse, to pack the heavy load. Her trip is a long one, therefore she need an extra pack horse. Plus if she needed to go into an earth kingdom town, she can use the ostrich-horse. Having a horse-tiger, scream 'Fire Nation'!

Mai then turned to the half naked man. "Please ma'am," the man said. "Take care of him."

Mai nodded. "What is this creature's name?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

The man gulped. "He doesn't have one." he said, in a thought. Mai then looked make to the horse-tiger. She sighed. She needs to name not only just the horse-tiger, but also the ostrich-horse.

"You are may keep the others. I don't need them, only for meat." She said. The man gave her in weird looked, but nodded. Mai then looked back to him. "If I ever heard that you, Chao son of Guo speck of me about this incident or chase after me, I will not just kill you myself but also your family."

The man nodded, shaking like a leaf.

Mai had left.

-

Mai took many deep breaths to come herself, a few hours later after the incident of the earth kingdom men. She stopped in a remote area, far from any roads or trails, making sure that no one would find looked back at the mare that nests her nosed on her shoulder. The ostrich-horse stood behind.

"Thank you girl." Mai said to the mare. "Without you I would've been killed or worse, taken." she told the mare whined at her. Looking down on the arrow that was sticking out from her hip. Mai smiled. "It looks worse then how it feels." Mai told it.

As Mai started to take out the arrow, she looked back at the mare. "You need a name." she said, braking one side of the arrow. She hissed. "What about… Zita (9)? It means 'little girl'."

Zita, the mare nodded. Mai smiled. She turned back to the other horse like creature. "I will think of name for you soon." she told it.

She leaned back. She knew she was losing her mind.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 4,870

 

(1) Ham Ghao: the REAL name of the Sun Warrior that wanted Zuko and Aang to be "fed to the Masters" during the Firebending Masters episode. To any who is curious, I USED to name him "Serik". Sadly the Sun Warrior Chief name is unknown.

The Names of the Masters are Ran and Shao. The name Ran means "burn" or "combustion" in Chinese." and Shao means "to burn" or "to cook" as well as "fever"

(2) Hotaru: a female name in Japanese meaning "firefly".

(3) Shui: both male and female name, meaning "water" in Chinese.".

(4) Suresha: a male name meaning "ruler of the gods" from Sanskrit. (sura) meaning "god", (isha) meaning "ruler, lord". This is another name of Hindu gods Indra, Shiva or Vishnu.

(5) Amrit: a male name meaning "immortal" from Sanskrit. (a) meaning "not" and (mrita) meaning "dead". In Hindu legends it refers to a drink which gives immortality.

(6) Agni: is one of the most important of the Vedic Gods. He is the god of fire, the messenger of the gods and the acceptor of sacrifices. Agni is EVERYONE hearth, he is the vital spark of life and so a part of him is in all living things…. He is also important to the ancient Indians (NOT Native American Indians) that 200 hymns in the Rig Veda are addressed to him, and eight of its ten books begin with praises dedicated to him.

To learn more: look up Agni, Hindu God of Fire. Or look into Hindu Mythology.

Does it sound like the Fire Nation?

(7) Mahlah: both male and female name possibly means "weak" or "sick" in Hebrew. This name is used in the Old Testament as both of masculine and feminine name.

(8) Sisko: afemale name in Finnish meaning "sister"

(9) Zita: a female name meaning "little girl" in Tuscan Italian.

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	9. Fire Nation Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns of that the Fire Nation has high standards of living; the Order finds the Temple & started the ritual; a man thought dead shows up and lastly a blood sacrifice is made.

Kereea (FFnet) is main Beta Reader and RexicandSoulia (FFnet) as back up.

 

-

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Nine

-

 

Late that night, Zuko was at the edge of the camp, looking out in the dark sky. Aang slowly walked up to him, not knowing how he should approach the fire bender.

"Uh, Zuko what are you doing?" Aang asked Zuko as he approached.

At first Zuko didn't say anything. Aang wasn't surprised. For the pass few days, Zuko wasn't himself, ever since he told them about his Uncle coming to the camp, the Others, about the Holy Counsel and just about everything else.

"Do you think Mai's okay?" Zuko asked him suddenly, making Aang slightly jump.

Aang didn't know who 'Mai' was, only that she was Zuko's girlfriend. However, the name seemed so familiar to him, as if he heard the name someplace else, besides from Zuko. "Yeah, she's okay. She's probably back in the Fire Nation waiting for you to come home." Aang said hoping to ease Zuko's trouble thoughts.

Zuko shook his head. "No, she's not the in the Fire Nation, I can feel it…." Zuko said in a faraway voice.

"Zuko?" Aang asked, not knowing what Zuko meant by that.

Zuko sighed. "Before the Invasion, I left Mai a letter on her bed. Telling her why I was gone, why I decided to join you and where I was going. It also told her that she could join me by siding with you." Zuko confessed.

Aang said nothing, so Zuko continued. "In the letter, I also left a map that marked some places where it should be safe to go to, the safe houses that are homes to those who don't follow my father leading to the Headquarters." Zuko explained.

"How do you know about them?" Aang asked. How can he, a Fire Nation Prince know where the safe houses are that seemed to be traitors to the Fire Nation? Surely he would've killed them or something.

"After I was banished, when my ship needed supplies before launch, my Uncle and I went to them to get food and such. Even back then, I wasn't… welcomed to many Fire Nation towns. I have scars to prove that. So instead we went to safe houses in the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. I even went to the Northern Air Temple at one time, looking for you, meeting Teo couple years ago. They knew you weren't loyal to my father, or maybe that I was, because my Uncle and my father were never friends even when they were children. For exchange for food, supplies and shelter, we kept their secrets of smuggling people from the Fire Nation and other nations in the War."

Aang slightly smiled at that. He was so wrong about Zuko. "Is it true that you threatened to fry Teo to a crisp when you guys met?" he asked, remembering Teo saying something like that some nights ago.

Zuko looked at him uneasily. "Maybe." he said flatly. "He was very dishonorable of asking what happened to my face, when it was my business only." he explained.

Aang rolled his eyes. "You remind me a lot of my friend, Kuzon you know."

Zuko didn't know if that was complement or not. "You speak highly of him. Who is he?" Zuko asked.

Aang suddenly smiled. "He was fire bender, my best friend from the Fire Nation before the war. I remember meeting him for the first time, it felt as if I was connected to him and that moment on, we were friends. Me, Kuzon, Bumi and Nanuq (1) joked a lot about one of the reasons why he so messed up in the head, because his mother was old when she got pregnant with him."

Seeing Zuko confused look Aang continue. "Kuzon was a bit crazy." he explained. "Sometimes more then Bumi was. Bumi is a mad genius type of crazy and Kuzon on the other hand was crazy in the sense that his views were lacking reasonable thoughts, you might say. I don't know how I became friends with them though."

"You're a nice kid." Zuko could only say.

There was silence.

"So…" Aang said, not liking the silence between them. "You got a girlfriend." he stating the obvious.

"Yeah, so?" Zuko asked not knowing what Aang was leading this conversation at.

"And you just left her in the Fire Nation to choose to follow you or not?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded. "I wanted her to choose where her loyalties lie. I didn't want her to become a traitor just because I made her. Whatever she choose, I will always love her. Sometimes I wonder if she is safe or not. I hope she choose the right choice that is best for her. Where ever she is now…"

Aang nodded. "I don't know what I would do if Katara wasn't here with me." he said smiling dreamily.

Zuko smirked. "So, when will you and her you know…" he hinted at him.

Aang blushed. He wouldn't admit it, but many times dreamed of them being a couple and more. And hearing it hinting at him from Zuko of all the people made him very, very uneasy. "I don't know if she has the same feelings as I do." he said.

"Come on, Aang, didn't you guys kiss or something?"

Aang's eyes widened. "How did you know? That she--I-- kissed-- before the invasion--"

Zuko laughed. "I didn't." he told the young monk.

"Then how?"

"You just told me." Zuko said smiling, doing the same trick that his sister and Toph did to him so many times. Aang glared at him. "Also you talk in your sleep." Zuko added, smirking at the confused Avatar.

"I do?" Aang asked him, not believing him.

Zuko nodded. "Only when you're stressed out."

Aang nodded not knowing if Zuko was lying or not.

"So Aang, why are you here anyway?" Zuko asked him.

"Oh! Katara wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready."

Zuko gave him a look. He knew that Katara didn't send him to him. He knew that Aang was using that excuse to make sure he was eating. "Right. Thanks Aang. I'll be there in a few minutes.

"Oh okay Zuko. I will make sure that Sokka doesn't take all the food."

Zuko nodded. "You go do that."

Aang nodded and left.

-

Everyone looked up from their plates when Aang arrived from to camp.

"Where have you been?" Katara asked him, standing up putting her hands on her hips.

"I was with Zuko--" Aang started to say, knowing what Katara would say next.

"You what? Aang, he could've taken you!" Katara yelped, shocked that Aang could be so careless. He could've been killed!

"Katara chill out. Zuko is on our side now." Sokka said in a mouth full of food, mentally sighing in annoyance of his sister's actions against the fire bender

Katara whipped around towards her brother, her eyes firing in anger. "Oh, now you're on his side too? Have you forgotten what he did to us?"

"No, Katara I will never forget that," Sokka said firmly. "But I am willing to put it aside. The past is in the past."

"I'm with Sokka on this, Katara! We can trust him. See look! He's teaching me how to shoot a bow!" the Duke said, showing everyone that starting bow that Zuko made for him.

"That's great, Duke." Haru said, not knowing what's so great about a bow. It's just a stick with a string tied to it. Earth is so much better in his opinion.

"It's the Duke! Can you say that with me? THE Duke!" the Duke yelled at him. Katara ignored them.

"Aang, next time I want you to have someone with you next time you are alone with Zuko, just in case he tries to do anything." Katara said.

Aang didn't know what to say. Zuko was on their side! And he didn't need a babysitter, he wasn't a child! "I don't need a babysitter! Katara, he's on our side! Why can't you see that?" Aang asked her, trying to make her see that Zuko is good.

"I'm with Aang, Katara. I'm not gonna baby-sit him. He's old enough to take care of himself." Toph said folding her arms.

"Come on, Katara, I went with alone with him on Appa to the Sun Warriors Temple. And I came back without a scratch. Doesn't that show that Zuko is on our side?"

"Maybe, but we can't trust him, Aang! Come on, can you see what he's doing? He didn't attack you there, only because he needed his Firebending back! His Uncle came here and told him to make up a tall tale about the Holy Counsel, a place where everyone in the Nations going to meet up to make a big plan to defend the Fire Lord. Who in the right mind would believe that crap? The Fire Nation wants us to believe them so they can take over! Tell me Aang, does that sounds likely that the brother of the Fire Lord and his son would be our side? This is what the Fire Lord wants! This is his plan to get you and kill us!"

Aang was about to say something, but stopped. Come to think about it, it does sound little far fetched. But Zuko is on their side, he has to be! Zuko saved his life many times, and he to him.

"He wasn't lying to us! Zuko is telling the truth!" Toph said, standing up. She couldn't believe that Katara was this narrow minded.

"If Toph says that he wasn't lying then that good enough for me." Teo said.

Everyone, but Katara agreed. "I can't believe you all! He is Fire Nation! His people killed my mother! He and his people killed and attack your Nations. And all of you are okay with that? Aang, his own grandfather slaughtered your people!" she snarled at them all. Aang looked hurt knowing that Katara was right. Everyone looked at each not knowing what to say or do. "He is Fire Nation. They are murderers! They are nothing but brutal animals that does not deserve to live! Sokka do you remember what father told us what they do to their newborns?"

Sokka bit his lip. "Come on, Katara. I don't think that true--"

"Do you remember?" Katara demanded.

"Yes, I do remember." Sokka said shaking his head.

"What do they do?" the Duke asked, not knowing what the two water tribe siblings were talking about.

Katara turned to him. "When a child in their nation is born, they would take the poor innocent child from its mother and discard it and leave it to die in the wilderness."

The Duke looked at Katara, stunned. "No that isn't true. No one is the cruel. Not even the Fire Nation! How can that be true? You're lying! I seen a lot of Fire Nation kids…"

Everyone looked at each. "I heard of it, but I never thought it could be true…." Haru said thoughtfully.

Aang on the other hand looked sick and guiltily. No wonder Kuzon was crazy. "Kuzon did say something about a test, that his mother bathed him in wine to see whether he was drown or not….."

"See? How can we trust a Nation that does that to their own children? Drowning their babies, leaving them in the wilderness to die! We can't trust Zuko! None of us should trust the Fire Nation. They are nothing but brutal, evil--"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped and turned around came face to face with angry fire bender. Zuko glared angrily at Katara, who glared right back, folding her arms and snarling at him.

"That is what you people do! Don't deny it, Zuko!" Katara yelled at him, ready to use her water to attack him if necessary.

Zuko didn't say anything.

"Zuko? Is that what your people kill their babies?" the Duke asked him, not sure if he wanted to know the truth. He hoped that Katara was lying.

At first Zuko stood there silently. Not knowing what to say. "I won't deny that is the truth." Zuko said slowly.

There was stunned silence. No one moved or say anything.

Katara on the other hand smirked in triumph. She finally found the proof that he could not be trusted, not ever.

"See? I told you--"

"Your knowledge however is wrong." Zuko said suddenly, making Katara hate him even more.

Katara smirked evilly. She had him! He admitted it! She is not wrong, but he is! "You just admitted it!"

"My people do discard children, I will admit it. We only do that if the newborns are too weak to live, or they are disfigured or too small. I myself barely made the test, when my mother brought me to the elders in the Fire Temples. I was too small when I was born; however the only thing that saved me from being discarded then and there is the fact that I was fire bender. For that, I was lucky to be born."

Everyone stare at Zuko and then back to Katara.

"So you discard children just because they are little off when they are born or unfit to live?" Katara said, not believing any of what Zuko said. She was outrage.

"Yes and other things." Zuko said, not caring if Katara hated him more.

"That's sad." the Duke said. He was so upset of thinking about all the babies that been killed just because they were weak

"It's evil." Katara said flatly. "What kind of parents would do that to their own children?"

"We have been doing this tradition for 1,000s of years, ever since the Fire Nation became a Nation. It is our way of life!" Zuko said, knowing now that everyone here are now nauseated around him more and hearing the new facts about his people. "You and everyone else do not understand our ways!"

"No we don't. You are not to be trusted."

Zuko's hands suddenly turned into fists of anger. Hot flames across form his hands, licking the air in rage. Seeing this Katara leaped away in fear. Is he going to attack her?

"I am trying to be good!" Zuko said, gritting his teeth, trying to calm himself, but failing. "I am on your side. Katara, I'm sorry of what I did to you all, truly I am. I'm sorry about my people killing your mother. You can trust me. What can I do to make you trust me?"

Katara stared at him blankly; slightly stunned that Zuko would actually ask her that question.

"Drop dead." she said in venomous voice, turning around and walked down the temple corridors not looking back.

Everyone else sat silently waiting for what Zuko would do next. None of them dared to move or talk, fearing that it would make Zuko loose his temper once more.

Suddenly Zuko screeched at the top of his lungs like raged animal similar of what he did when he was on the top of the cliff. Zuko then grabbed the closest plate of food and he stormed out of the camp.

Everyone was still silent.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Iroh and everyone else stopped at the foot of the golden temple.

The large heavy doors showed a large circler symbol painted and graved into it. Looking at it Iroh knew it was a symbol that none of them ever seen or used before. The symbol itself looked symbolic of the wicked that shown a skull, dripping of blood from an ancient weapon through it. The door was painted of the ancients fighting demon like creatures that seemed to come out from the darkness of hell itself. Below that dark picture and the symbol, were the ancients and mythical creatures showing peace in the world.

"Now that is the sight that you don't see everyday!" Hotaru (2) said happily. Everyone around the female Sun Warrior didn't felt as happy as she did.

"Yes Hotaru that is a sight to see." Iroh agreed, glad that someone in the group was cheerful. In many ways, Hotaru was just like her cousin, Ty Lee. For a moment, Iroh stopped and wondered if Zuko was okay, and painfully wondered what his brother is doing now. Is he okay? Is he planning on an invasion against them?

Iroh loved Azula, as his niece, just as he loved Zuko. As such, it pained him, leaving her with his brother. He knew that Ozai isn't a pleasant man to be with. He abused not just his children, but also his wife, Ursa. Ursa protected her children from their father's wrath for many years until the day she killed his father, to protect her son from Ozai and was banished

He wondered many times after all these years of what would happen if Ursa took Zuko and Azula with her after Ozai banished her. Would the world be different? Would his own fate be different as well? Or would Ozai have tracked them down and killed them?

Haruki walked up to the giant doors, touching the painting and the gothic symbol. "Whoever done this, took great care of making this masterpiece. Iroh, what do you think the painting is telling us?"

Shui (3) snickered at the comment. How can a painting that was painted thousands of years ago tell them something?

Iroh ignored the water youth. He wondered why Nanuq, his grandfather told Shui's father to let Shui come with him. If it wasn't the fact that they were on the same side, he or someone from the Fire Nation would've killed him by now to shut him up.

Just then an elderly Earthbender, who was loosing his sight over age, stepped forward from the crowd behind, passing Shui. "What pray tell do you think that the door is telling us?" he asked in one in particular.

Haruki and Iroh didn't reply. "The beginning of the dark era when the Land of Torment was opened, killing millions in the world of all the Nations. The birth of the Locus qua is est Pondera (4), formed together to fight against the demons of Armageddon. The times when all the tribes in the world when the Greatest Battle of Mankind because the four nations that we know today…."

Everyone now looked at the painting in a new look, awe of what history that had took place here.

Haruki tried to open the door, but it didn't move. "How are going to open this door?" he asked.

"Does anyone see the winter solstice calendar or anything like that around?" someone asked from the crowd.

The elderly Earthbender smiled shaking his head. "If I remember correctly from my youth, the Nations back then didn't use solstices to open doors like we used for the past 2,000 years like we use today. It varies of which tribe in the ancient ages you use. Some tribes used blood; other used the ancient tongue in chants and other ways."

A middle aged man laughed at that. "So you are saying Sophocles (5) that we should strip naked from our clothes and chant in a circle until it opens by itself?" the man said laughing. "Don't make us laugh. You are foolish to believe such things."

Sophocles, the elderly Earthbender turned toward the middle aged man, his eyes in anger. "Don't criticize my knowledge! You forget, Xenon (6) that I used to study the Ancients before I retired. If anyone cares of what I say, the ancients that build this place used everything to open these doors. We need to use blood as a sacrifice, chanting in the ancient language, and give their gods or spirits of what we call them today, an offering."

Iroh pulled out a knife from his pocket and pulled out his lunch. He sat his lunch at a near by alter and lighting it. He then slightly cut his finger, and then touched the symbol. His blood spread at the mouth of the skull.

Instantly the door glowed with bright white light, as words of the ancient language suddenly appeared every inch of the door. Everyone was shocked.  
Sophocles walked up to the doors, a smiling across his face, not before he glace at Xenon, who glared at him. "Its read, per vox superum , obscurum vadum pereo. (7)" he said glancing at Iroh.

"And what does that mean?" Iroh asked.

"In English it says, by the power of the gods, the darkness shall perish." Sophocles said.

"What about the other words?" Haruki asked.

Sophocles looked at them. "Warnings about the gods' wrath, saying that whoever harms or disrespect the souls that dwell here will die in agony."

"How can we open this door?" Iroh asked the Earthbender.

"Repeat the words that I told you, many times."

"How many time?"

Sophocles' eyes blinked. "What kind of a question is that? How should I know?"

"I will do it." Haruki said, stepping up.

"NO!" Sophocles yelled suddenly slapping Haruki's hand, making everyone jump. "Because Iroh had given his blood and his offering, he and he alone must open the door. Or the consequences will be severe."

Iroh and everyone nodded. Everyone stepped back, giving Iroh plenty of room.

Swallowing his fear, Iroh walked up to the door. He read the ancient words, he mouth them, testing it out. The words were foreign to him, but they held much power.

"Iroh, you must say, ego dico super filiolus ut patefacio is ianua. Per vox superum , obscurum vadum pereo.(8)" Sophocles whispered to him.

Iroh nodded, repeating of what the old Earthbender told him. As he repeated the words out loud, the wind itself suddenly blew over head, as the day turned into night, as if a storm was born over head.

Everyone shrieked in fright, as lightning strike the ground near them. Still Iroh held his ground, repeating the words as if he own life depend it.

Then suddenly, everything stopped, and the door opened.

"The gods was testing your bravery, and you have pasted. Well done, Iroh." Sophocles said, patting Iroh on the back.

Iroh nodded mutely, shocked of he had witnessed.

Everyone walked into the golden temple, as everyone was in, the door slammed shut.

-

Inside the great temple was the largest chamber that any of them had ever seen. The carefully curved smooth walls were carved with so much care that by touching it felt like velvet. The floor too was smooth, with carpets that was centuries old, but yet surprisingly by everyone was not damage by age or the elements of the world by the seasons of the year.

As the crowd slowly walked down the chamber with caution, in the center of it was a carve circler shaped symbol. It was large, with all the nations' symbols and the center of the circle was the Avatar symbol and surrounding it was another circle of which that chains were. The place where the sacrifice would be sacrificed at.

"So this is the place." Haruki said slowly.

Iroh nodded. "Everyone get in your places! Find your Nation's symbol."

Everyone followed his orders.

"Now what?" Shui asked, folding his arms, slightly pissed that his family's place is at the most corner of the massive circle.

"You do nothing!" Sophocles snarled at him.

"Shut up old man!" Shui hissed.

"Silence!" Iroh roared. The chamber went silent.

"Guess this is it then." Iroh said to himself, as he pulled the same knife that he cut his finger with. "Bring out the sacrifice!" he called out.

Slowly, two Fire Nation man and woman walked towards him, holding two men in their grasp. One was a middle aged man as the other was younger.

Zhao, who had a large limp on right leg, who slightly wince in pain of his leg. Iroh looked at his face, seeing no fear in his eyes, but he glanced at Iroh and the knife. He saw something flicker in his eyes, but a second later it vanished.

Iroh remembered what Zuko had told him about Zhao being dead. The Water Spirit taking him to his watery grave and believed to be dead. How that Zhao is alive, he didn't know. But all they knew, Zhao's fate wasn't meant to finish there during Siege in the North Pole.

Iroh glanced at another young man that he never seen before. Looking at him, he looked he was from the Earth Kingdom. Iroh wondered what Haruki was planning; for he didn't tell him when he asked, saying it is a surprise.

"Haruki where did you find these men?"

"That young man is a bandit. No one is going to miss him." Haruki answered.

"What about Zhao?"

"So that's his name? My men found him wondering around in the Earth Kingdom. He killed many of my men. And he says he knows you, so we didn't kill him."

Iroh nodded. "We only need one."

Haruki then smiled. "Why can't we enjoy a show before we get all serious?"

Iroh smiled. "A duel to the death."

Haruki nodded. Both stepped away.

The two Fire Nationals chained the two men in the center at their ankle. The woman, who chained Zhao, felt pity on him and chained him with his good leg. Each of them had a choice of a weapon either a sword or a battle axe. The bandit took the clumsy sword, seeing that his opponent was weak with his leg and also the fact that he was a good swordsman.

Zhao on the other hand, only knew Firebending, as he took the battle axe in his untrained hands. He knew that young man in front of him was much stronger then he, with him still recovering of his 'accident' with the Water Spirit. Seeing that the young man take the weapon and twilling it told him that he wasn't a bender . Just then the bandit charged at him.

Zhao ducked as the sword nearly missed his head. As he somersaulted across the floor, again wincing at the pain of his leg as he got up. The chain around his left ankle kept him from going anywhere.

The bandit hissed in anger as he had underestimated his opponent. His eyes widened as he watched Zhao's hands turn into flames. 'Crap' the bandit thought, again swinging his sword, adapted to cut off one of his opponent's arms.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was weak and middle aged then he wanted to be, Zhao could've killed the young man without breaking a sweat. He side stepped to his left, ignoring the pain that he felt, as the sword missed him.

The bandit spin the sword at him again, but then time Zhao didn't doge it. He grabbed the halt of the sword swinging it and thrust it into the young man chest at the same time, hacking the battle axe into his back.

Zhao drop the body down, as the blood of the bandit flow from the dead corpse, the massive circle suddenly light up with white light.

The sacrifice was given.

Iroh then stepped forward, as if by instinct Iroh then spoke the ancient words. Iroh didn't know how he knew them, but he didn't care. It was if his fate was meant to do this. As if he was born to do this.

The wind picked up again carrying Iroh's voice around the knelling group that stood there ground at their place in the circle. The wind twirled and then went out, carrying the message that went all over the world.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Thousands of miles away, far into the Earth Kingdom, that is now Fire Nation territory. New Ozai or commonly known to many citizens Omashu, former Earth King Bumi woke up feeling an unearthly burning feeling within himself, as he twitch in his metal prison box.

He felt the wind blow into his face, wondering how wind could be blown in his dungeon for there is no draft near him.

Like many who felt the Call at the same time, but he didn't cry out in pain. Instead he smiled.

In the darkness he giggled insanity. "It is Time." he said to himself, as he flicked his head upward, the metal bonds that bond him in his cage broke.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Thousands of miles west from New Ozai, deep in the Fire Nation Prison called Boiling Rock, a Southern water tribe chief woke up hissing in pain. He wasn't the only one however that woke up, the wind blew over head.

"Hakoda what-- what's going on?" Tyro, Haru's father asked him, gripping his chest breathing heavily.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Thousands of miles south, towards the south pole, Water Master Pakku who was awake at the time, suddenly felt a burning feeling within his soul, as the wind carried snow into his face.

He gasped and headed towards the village.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Many miles away from the North Pole, back to the Avatar group; Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Haru woke up.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 5,976

 

(1) Nanuq: a male name meaning "polar bear" in Inuktitut. I found the name by looking up the Avatar Kuruk's name meaning, which means "A bear" in Native American. To any who doesn't know Avatar Kuruk is the last water tribe Avatar.

(2) Hotaru: a female name in Japanese meaning "firefly".

(3) Shui: both male and female name, meaning "water" in Chinese.".

(4) Locus qua is est Pondera: translated from Latin to English, it reads 'The Place where it is Balanced'.

(5) Sophocles: male name from the Greek name Sophokles, which was derived from Greek (sophos) "skilled, clever" and (kleos) "glory". Sophocles was a 5th- century BC Greek tragic poet.

(6) Xenon: a male name in Ancient Greek, derived from Greek (xenos) meaning "stranger, foreigner".

(7) Per vox superum , obscurum vadum pereo.: Translated from Latin to English its reads "By the power of the gods, the darkness shall perish."

(8) Ego dico super filiolus ut patefacio is ianua. Per vox superum , obscurum vadum pereo : Translated from Latin to English it reads, "I call upon the gods to open this door. By the power of the gods, the darkness shall perish."

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	10. Decisions and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai gets jealous and gets healing. Azula's luck finally ran out. Jeong Jeong gets out of hiding.

Beta Read.

-

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Ten

-

 

Night had fallen.

Mai slowly stopped horse-tiger, Zita, followed by the ostrich-horse that was tied from behind, on the top of a hill. Looking down she saw the lights of a small Earth Kingdom village below. It was small, so the Fire Nation wouldn't be interested to the village. Mai sighed in relief. Now she can finally have some rest.

Using the moon's light above her, Mai looked down to the map that Zuko had given her, that was tightly grasp in her hands.

If she was correct, she had finally made to the first safe house. There a note in Zuko's handwritten next to the village's name. "This is safe house. The mother and the daughter are healers. The daughter's name Song. And they know me as Lee not Zuko."

Mai frown. Why did he name himself to these people as Lee? And where did Zuko find these safe houses anyway? And who in the hell is Song? Was she some female that Zuko snogged with when he was on the run?

Mai growled at the thought. 'She better not be!' she thought angrily. She looked around, sighing. She got off of Zita, wincing in pain as the arrow in her hip was still there. Looking at it, as her blood slowly ooze from the wound, that half of arrow was broken off. Her whole bottom of her shirt and traveling pants was soaked in her blood. She knew just as she walked she was light headed and pale from the lost of blood.

Was it by fate that she got wounded right before she arrived to a Healer's house?

Slowly, she found a good hiding place to hide Zita, tying her to a nearby tree. Mai took off her Fire Nation cloak that was soaked in blood, and putting on a Earth Nation one, that same one that the man given her to spare his life. She sighed, as she untied her hair, for she knew that her hair was styled in Fire Nation. Her long black hair came down to hip, covering her eyes slightly. How many years since she let down her hair, beside going to bed? It was been years…

Finish of disguising herself, she hopped on a the ostrich-horse.

"I will be back Zita." she whispered to the mare. Zita whined at her, as she watched her mistress ride off.

Swiftly, Mai rode the ostrich-horse towards the village without looking back.

 

-

 

Mai got off of the ostrich-horse as she approach a small house, leaving it to graze the grass on the ground.

She walked up to the front door, slightly hesitant as she knocked on the door.

No answer.

Mai knocked again, just as she was about to loose hope that no one was home or that they are sleep, the door finally opened.

A young girl pecked out her head, her eyes widen of seeing her. Mai looked at the young girl. She was about her height, maybe a couple years younger then her, with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a ridicules night grown. But come to think about it, all Earth Kingdom clothing are ridicules to her.

"May I help you?" the girl asked her kindly.

Mai bite her lip. "Are you Song?" she asked, thinking that she may not be in the right house.

The young girl opened the door wider. "Yes, that is my name." she said.

"Please, I need a healer and a place to stay for the night. You see--" Mai stopped suddenly as her body gave out. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Song caught her by the arms.

Song gasp as she glanced at the arrow. "Oh my Spirits! Mother! Come quick!" Song yelled.

Mai heard foot steps as another woman came from the house. "Oh dear." the older woman said, helping her daughter pick her up. "Song, gently led her to the bed."

"I can walk!" Mai said, trying to stand up but failed.

Song shook her head, slightly amused. "Let us help you; you lost a lot of blood."

Mia knew that it was a loosing battle. She was weak, hungry, and tired. Against her will, she let the two women let her to the nearest bed that they use for their patients.

'If Azula and others ever find out about this, I swear I will kill them.' Mai thought before the darkness over took her.

 

-

 

Mai woke up, just as Song was stitching up her wound. Mai's eyes widened as she looked down at herself, seeing that she naked, wrapped in a bed cloth. She turned to head, and saw that her clothes were cleaned and folded neatly on the bedside table.

"You are awake at last!" Song said smiling breaking the silence in the room. "Don't worry you are fine. The arrow wasn't poisonous or anything, thanks the Spirits that Fire Nation didn't." Mai kept her silence wanting to yell 'I was attacked by the Earth Kingdom!' but didn't. Song continued. "All you need now is some nice food and warm place to sleep for couple days at least. Mother is in the kitchen making your dinner now."

"Thank you." Mai said. The words felt foreign coming out from her lips. "But I need to get going tomorrow."

Song smiled. "So you are a traveler. What is your name?"

"Mai." she answered without thinking. Her eyes widen of what she just did.

"That's a pretty name. Hardly find anyone around here by that name." Song said, cutting the stitch with a knife. "All done!"

Mai smiled uneasy. Her own name was Fire Nation, not common in any other Nation. 'Curse it! Better make up a name until you get the headquarters' Mai thought to herself.

"So Mai, how did you find out about my name? Did Kun (1) told you to come here?"

Mai didn't know who Kun was, guessing as Song looked at her, it was some guy that was important to the village. Deciding to stay with the truth, so she would tell her story straight, Mai answered, "A good friend of mine told me to come here if I need any help."

Song looked puzzled. "What is your friend's name?"

"His name is Lee."

Song's eyes darkened at the name. "Lee, you don't mean that boy with a scar on his face?"

Mai smiled. "If we are specking of the same man, then yes. He came with his uncle."

"Oh yes, that nice man, Mushi."

It took Mia's ever will power not to laugh at the name that Iroh picked out to call himself. "Yes, Mushi is a good man." she said.

"How did you know them?"

"I grew up with Lee since we were children."

"He is a nice young man. He's a bit sad really."

Mai didn't know what to say to that. What did Zuko said this girl?

Before any of them spoke, Song's mother came into the room. "Dinner is ready." she said.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Azula woke up with a start.

At first she didn't know where she was or how she got of where she was. Then flashes of her father slapping her and pushing her down the stairs came crashes down on her.

She flinch of remembering her father's hush words.

"Your brother is now traitor to the Fire Nation. He must be dealt with…."

Where was Zuko? Why was he a traitor?

"And because of your brother's treachery of joining the Avatar, I have no choice but to disown him, making you the heir."

Of course she would his heir. She is the only other child beside her older brother. Why did he join the Avatar? Why would he betray them like that?

"…you will also be punished by not just your punishment, but also of your brother's deeds."

What will be her punishment?

"Do not 'father' me, Bitch!"

Why did he say that? Why did he slap her? She has always been loyal to him. Respecting him, almost worshiping him, even.

"Azula?" a voice called out in the still silence. Azula looked up. Ty Lee looked at her in horror. "What happened to you? Did your father do this to you?"

Azula nodded mutely.

"Come on, Ula." Ty Lee said, helping her on her feet. Azula slightly smiled at her childhood nickname. Azula bit her lip as she got to her feet.

Slowly, Ty Lee led her into her room.

-

Azula then woke up again on her bed. She sat up just as Ty Lee came in, carrying a tray of hot tea and fire-bread. "You're awake! Here, have some tea to ease your pain." she said giving her the cup of tea from the tray.

Azula won't admit it, but she enjoyed tea, almost as much as her Uncle. Taking it she sipped it. The sugary, cinnamon scented tea felt like heaven in her parch throat, as her pain on her back slowly faded away. "This is good Ty Lee. Have to been taking lessons behind my back?" Azula asked her.

Ty Lee smiled. "I made it just the way you like it! Three spoons of sugar, tipped in cinnamon!"

Azula nodded, glad that she had a good friend like Ty Lee.

"Ula, what happened to you in the Throne Room?" Ty Lee dared to ask.

Azula shook her head. "I rather not talk about it, Ty Lee." she said.

Ty Lee nodded, slightly put out that she wouldn't tell her the truth. "I heard rumors that your father slapped you…"

It took Azula's every will power not to drop her tea on her lap in shock and horror. "What?" she demanded.

"Oh my Spirits! Azula, he didn't!" Ty Lee yelped, covering her mouth.

Azula nodded, sating her tea on the nearby table, knowing that lie to Ty Lee now was hopeless. For she already know the truth. "Soon I will punished." Azula said slowly.

"What kind of punishment?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula shrugged. "I don't know."

There was uneasy silence.

Just then there was crash of a door slam on the walls, as if someone push a door open, shaking the whole room. Both Azula and Ty Lee looked up towards the door. Ozai with a five of his men behind him stood there. Ozai's eyes was darkened looking at his daughter in disgust. His men who wore their armor and helmets, but knowing hard core soldiers Azula knew that men was stoned face.

"It is time for your punishment, daughter." Ozai said with venom in his voice. Azula gulped. "Take her to Boiling Rock Prison." Ozai ordered his men, turning away from her.

Mutely, the five men grabbed Azula by her arms and started dragged to out of the room, not caring that they are manhandling their own Princess as she yelp in pain.

Azula's eyes widen in shock of what is happening to her. Boiling Rock? Did she hear her father right? No, not that prison! Any prison then that one!

"NO! Please father! I beg of you!" Azula yelled to her father, as the men pulled her down the hall.

Ozai walked out of the room, walking the opposite way of where the five men dragged Azula towards the exit of the palace. He took no knowledge of her, crying out for him.

"Father! I am your loyal daughter! Please!" Azula cried out, not caring how weak she looked at this point. Ozai kept walking not looking back.

Ty Lee who was left in Azula's room was horrified, not knowing what to do. First Zuko, then Mai and now Azula. All of her friends are gone, maybe forever. She is alone.

She closed her eyes, as tears flown from them, as she heard Azula cries that never seem to fade.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Jeong Jeong sat cross legged in his tent, mediating of what he felt last night. He knew of what he must do, but should he and his group came out of hiding?

He is a deserter from the military. A high treason from the Fire Nation, a treason that would cause him his own life. It has been years since he been seen in the outside world.

His thoughts went to the Avatar. Was it his duty to go and find the Avatar and aid him in this war? Is it his fate to die and serve the Avatar? Or is it his fate to be found out and die in prison by the Fire Nation or any other Nation?

Or should he stay in hiding like a coward dog that he knew he was, as he sat and wondered these unknown answered questions.

Ever since last night, his men had been worried about him. He knew they heard him gasp in pain, for you can hardly make any secrets from any of them for their tents are thin.

Hours later of mediating, Jeong Jeong then opened his eyes now knowing of what he must do. As he got up from the group, ignoring his stiff legs, as he stepped out of his tent.

His men stopped of what they were doing seeing their leader emerge from his tent.

"Sir?" Asked one.

"Pack up. We are leaving." Jeong Jeong said.

"Where to sire?"

Jeong Jeong smiled. "Locus qua is est Pondera (2)."

His men nodded followed his orders without anymore questions.

Jeong Jeong then wondered if he made the right decision.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 3,122

(1) Kun: both a male and female name meaning "earth" in Chinese.

(2) Locus qua is est Pondera: translated from Latin to English, it reads 'The Place where it is Balanced'.

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	11. Enemy Turned Ally

-

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Eleven

-

Everyone woke up with a start as a blood hurdling scream broke the cold silence in the Western Air Temple.

Everyone ran towards the noise that turned out to be Sokka who was the one screaming as if someone was pilling his skin from his flesh. He and Aang was sitting on their beds (both he and Aang shared the room for the night, as Aang didn't want to be alone that night), both grasp their right side of their chest hissing in pain. Haru then stumbled into the room, he too was grasping his chest in pain.

"Sokka! Aang, what is wrong?" Katara asked them, as she bended her water from her water bottle that was attached to her waist. With the flick of her hands that water bended around her hands as she lie them on her brother's and her lover's chest. She then felt something nonhuman underneath her hands, something unnatural, something that was not suppose to be there, and it chilled her to the bone. She gasp in surprise as the thing that seem to come from their very souls suddenly snapped at her, as the water that she bending fell to the stone floor with a splash.

"It is Time." Zuko said, approaching the group, breaking the shock silence.

Everyone whipped their heads towards Zuko who was standing in the door way. Most of them looked at him confusion, others however looked at him in awe, and Katara who glared at him telling them that he is not welcomed in her presence.

"Time? Time for what?" The Duke asked the firebender.

"The Others had called the Holy Counsel. It is Time to go to them." Zuko said with no emotion in his voice, as he explained what was going on to the child.

"But it in the middle of the night!" Sokka wined, as the pain slowly eased from his chest.

"If we delay or ignore it, then the Call will get stronger and more painful then ever before." Zuko said knowledge, folding his arms in front of his chest, remembering of what the Fire Priests taught him before he was banished. The only reason he remember all his teachings is because he wanted to show to his father that wasn't weak, to be better then Azula. "Of what you felt when you woke, is a warning of the first Call. The more we delay then the spirit of the dead will visit us soon." he said smirking at the look Sokka gave him.

"I don't want to die!" Sokka yelped, covering himself deeper into his bedcovers. "I don't want to go!"

"You have to go, Sokka! Think about your Nation!" Zuko yelled back, shocked that Sokka could be selfish.

"What does this have to do with my Nation?!" Sokka yelled back.

"Just the other day you told me you want a part in this war. Well this is you part!" Zuko told him, Sokka giving him a look.

"Not like this! Give me a map and I'll give you a plan of action! I don't want to go to some… meeting and sit next to some table with… old people."

Zuko looked at the water tribe boy in a weird look. He himself never thought about it like that. But he is used to be around meetings with 'old people', as Sokka complained.

"Sokka," Aang said, making everyone turn to him. "Its just a meeting. It might not a big deal. It might be fun."

"Yeah right." Sokka muttered under his breath bitterly.

"Ah, Zuko." Haru said. Slowly Zuko turned to the Earthbender. "Why is that I can fill the Call?"

"I don't know! Is your family important in the Earth Kingdom?" Zuko said in frustration. Why must he have to be the one that knows everything? He is not a book!

Haru thought about it. "I don't know." he shrugged. "I heard that I have a crazy old great grandfather on my father's side that is a high leader in the Earth Kingdom. I never met him through."

Zuko nodded. "There you go. Because of your 'crazy old great grandfather' being High status in the family, you and your father felt it because you are in Holy Line. The Firstborns always the ones the feels the Call."

"But I'm not the Firstborn!" Aang suddenly yelled. Everyone stopped chattering at once and stared at the Avatar.

"What?" Toph asked. Did they heard him right?

"I had an older sister…." Aang said slowly, not knowing what else to say. He suddenly felt foolish.

"Aang, it been a hundred years ago! You never knew your family, you said it yourself. Your people are dead. And you are the Avatar… So basically now you are the first born now." Toph said to him.

Aang nodded slowly. "Yeah your right."

There was silence again. Zuko stood in the doorway, taping his foot impatiently. They need to go now!

"You got an older sister?" Sokka asked breaking the silence. Why didn't Aang tell them this?

"Yeah but never met her." Aang said, not liking the fact that he knows so little about his family.

"What's her name?" Teo asked.

Aang shrugged.

"You don't know her name? What did these monks do to you!" Sokka said surprised.

"All I know about her is that she was here, in the Western Air Temple with my mother. This Air Temple is the temple of where the female air benders once lived. I used to have a picture of her… before I got frozen in the ocean."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Aang, we need to go." he said.

"Now?" Aang asked.

"Yes now! Pack up everyone!" He said leaving. As he turned from them they then notice he had his backpack, bow and quiver was already sling on his back and his twin swords already around his waist. Did he pack up when everyone was sleep or the moment he felt the Call?

"And why should we listen to you?" Katara said, not moving of where she sat, between her brother and the Avatar.

Zuko then turn and glared at her. Why does she always question him?

"Because the Island is far from here. If we start early, we could make it less then a fortnight."

"That makes since." Sokka said turning to his sister. Katara glared at her brother.

Teo smiled. He was getting bored of this place anyway. "Come on, Haru, the Duke. Lets get packing." both Teo, Haru and the Duke left towards their rooms.

"I will met you guys at Appa." Zuko said to the four remaining people in the room.

Zuko left.

-

Zuko sat beside Appa, as the large creature moaned at him, rubbing his head against his back. He was surprised that Appa remembered him when he came to the group. If it wasn't the fact that Appa was his friend, he might have not be here at all. And for that he was grateful.

Just then Momo, the flying lemur, flew from the Western Air Temple building, landing on top of Zuko's head. "Momo, get off of me." Zuko said, snapping at the small creature, slightly pushing the creature off his head and onto his shoulder..

Momo chipped at him and then ignored him, as he curled around his neck.

Zuko didn't have the heart to push the small creature from his neck. Surprisingly, Momo's warm body felt nice around his neck. When was the last time someone showed affection towards him, besides his mother, his uncle and Mai?

Zuko sighed again, folding his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the entrance of the Temple waiting for his 'friends' to show up.

Just as Zuko was thinking of getting up and go look for the rest of the group, the group itself showed up.

Zuko stood up, as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Haru, Teo and the Duke walked towards him, carrying their belongings. Aang's face broke in a smile, as he saw Momo around the fire bender's neck. Just as the Avatar was close enough Momo leapt up, and curled around Aang's neck. Appa roared happily as the group came closer.

"Finally." Zuko muttered under his breath. Katara glared at him. Everyone waited to see if they were going to the fight. Katara then turned from him and got up on Appa, not looking at him.

Less then five minutes later, everyone was settled on Appa. Zuko sat the furthest from everyone else.

"Everyone on?" Aang asked the group, turning his head from Appa's head.

Everyone nodded, as all of them were still tired to response.

"Appa yip, yip!" Appa then flew through the air. Aang watched as the Western Air Temple grew smaller and smaller until it was gone. He will miss staying there. Being there in the same home of where his mother and elder sister once lived before the War was both comforting and brought heartache to his heart.

They flew for hours, just as the sun was close creeping from the horizon. Aang, who is still on Appa's head was dozing off, as Appa who knew that his companion needs rest, moaned and woke Aang up with a start.

Aang yawned, as he glanced at the sun that was just burly raised. He heard Zuko standing up and walking towards him. Aang slightly smiled, firebenders literally do rise with the sun.

"Aang, you need some rest. I will take over from here." he heard his Firebending teacher said to him.

Aang nodded mutely, giving Zuko Appa's reins without a second thought. Zuko watch the Avatar in amusement, as Aang stumbled on the settle, curling beside Katara for body warmth. He wondered if Aang knew of where he was curling up with up.

Zuko shook his head. He sat on Appa's head, not knowing if he was hurting the large creature as he walked across it's head and wondered how to control it. He seen the water tribe siblings do it. If they can, then he can.

"Okay… Appa." Zuko said to the creature, not knowing if Appa knew of he was saying or not. Appa moaned in response, telling the young fire bender that he was listening. "Okay then. We must head south-east." Zuko turned Appa around using the reins, shaking his head as he did this in annoyance. Aang was letting them north not south-east, maybe turned Appa when he dozing off. Maybe he should take over during half the night. Or at least take turns so they could get to the Island in one piece.

Zuko turned to the others behind him. All of them were in one big ball, cuddled close to one another. All night he slept alone on the other side, not wanting to get to close just in case one of the wakes up and freaks out.

As a fire bender he didn't need any body warmth to warm him up, as the energy that the sun given him the day before gave him enough warmth to keep him warm though the night.

Zuko sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.' he thought bitterly, hoping that the group would sleep for few more hours giving him some peace.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

The wind suddenly stopped.

Everyone stood up from their kneeling place, looking around themselves as if expecting something to happen, but didn't.

"That's it?" Shui asked stupidly. Sophocles then smacked the young water tribe boy across the head. "Ow!" Shui yelped in surprised. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Sophocles bellowed at him.

Iroh ignored the two, as he walked up to Zhao, who was covered in blood and still chained to the ground. Zhao glared at him with hatred, still remembering of what happened during the Siege in the North Pole. Of how Iroh attacked him as he tried to kill the Moon Spirit. Of how Iroh became a traitor, with the help of his traitor of a nephew.

As Iroh approached him, Zhao had a gerge to fry him to crisp, but didn't. Zhao then remembered that they both were on the same boat; both of them are traitors of the their Nation. Iroh who helped the Avatar by saving the Moon Spirit and him failing at the Siege.

"I thought you were dead." Iroh said to him, releasing him from the chains. Zhao was slightly shocked that Iroh haven't killed him yet and releasing him. Surly the former general would what he didn't to him those short months ago.

"Looks like I didn't." Zhao replied to him, not knowing what to say to his war friend.

"But how?"

Zhao himself didn't know. The memories of what happened to him still haunts him to this day in his nightmares, and some were still cloudily. "I don't know. When I was the cold water, the Spirit kept me down, as I was dieing, I tried to fight back… I ended up injuring my leg… the next thing I knew, I woke up at a beach in the Earth Kingdom territory."

"The Spirit let you live. Did you thank the Spirit of doing so?"

Zhao then glared at Iroh in rage. "Of course I did! I had too for my honor!"

Iroh stood in front of the raging man, with out blinking or flinching. He is used of Zhao's short tempter of so many years of being with him in war. "Come, Zhao, let me help you to my tent and clean you up from the blood."

"I don't need you pity!" Zhao hissed at him.

Iroh smirked. 'Just like Zuko with his short tempter.' he thought. "I don't pity you." Iroh told him. Just then he saw his friend Haruki walking towards them. "The Call has been sent." he told his friend. "Now we wait."

"Yes, Iroh. There is no looking back now." Haruki turned to Zhao. "So you weren't lying huh that you know Iroh? Come lets get out of here, the stench is killing me."

"What are we going to do the bodies?" Iroh asked him, as the three started to walk out of the temple.

"Bury the dead over the ancient grave yard a few miles north. The bandit however we can just toss his body in the sea for the alligator-sharks to feast upon."

Iroh nodded, as the two Order members that he didn't know their names, picked up the body and walked out of the temple. The others, by using holy water washed the blood from the ground, cleansing the spot of thousands that was sacrifice at.

-

As Iroh, Haruki, and Zhao sat up a tent outside of the temple near the forest, they all sat next to one another, cross legged drinking tea in silence.

The Others had sat up tents from good walking distance from the Golden Temple, a place where anyone who would be sailing by the Island or flying by wouldn't see them or see their camp fires if they were lit, even at night.

"What ever happened to your nephew." Zhao asked him. Hoping to each some answers that he lacked since the Siege. He was also curious of why Zuko wasn't with him. Ever since the Prince was banished, the Prince and his Uncle never left each other as if they were attach to the hip.

Was he dead? Captured? Or sitting on the throne next to his father, after killing the Avatar?

Iroh slowly sat his cup on the table. "He is teaching the Avatar Firebending."

Zhao then did a double take. "Teaching the Avatar firebending." he repeated Iroh's words. The Avatar is alive? But then something triggered in his mind. "Zuko is not a Master. He is not worthily of teaching the Avatar firebending."

"The Avatar trusts him." Haruki said, sipping in his cup.

"He is not a Dragon! He is not even a Master! He is weak."

Iroh had enough, he slammed his cup down the such force, luckily didn't break the cup or the table. "Zuko is not weak. In my eyes he is a Master, for he ready." Iroh said to Zhao, with force in his voice.

"He is not a Master, until he passes his trails." Zhao agued with him.

"He is ready." Iroh repeated, glared at Zhao.

The two firebenders glared at each, as both their hands then started to lit up in flames.

"Iroh! Zhao! Enough!" Haruki bellowed out. Iroh and Zhao turned from each other, not saying a word. "When the boy get here with the Avatar and who ever is with them, we all will see if Zuko taught the Avatar good enough. We will test them. When the other Dragons get here, Zuko will do his trails. If he passes will then be granted the title Master."

Iroh nodded. Zhao shook his head. He never did like the Fire brat. He will never admit it, but Zuko is a good firebender, for he did beat him in a fire duel.

"So how long will the brat--," Iroh glared at Zhao. Zhao sighed. "When will Zuko get here?"

"If they are using the flying basin, they might get here in a fortnight, if they have no mishaps." Haruki said.

Iroh sighed. A fortnight? That long?

Zhao too was the thinking of the same thoughts. "You would think that flying would be faster."

Both Iroh and Haruki smiled. "Yes you would think so. But a flying creature is questionable, then a flying machine, Zhao. The flying basin may fly, but it is a breathing creature that gets tired and needs to stop ever few hours or so, unlike a machine that could fly in days, weeks, months, without stopping if it has fuel." Iroh said.

Zhao nodded. It makes sense.

"So what is the plan again for freeing the prisoners in Boiling Rock Prison?" Iroh asked Haruki suddenly.

Zhao looked up, sighing in agony as he so wanted to throttle them both. They both knew that he doesn't like being someone fighting against his Nation, nor that he likes being 'free' from his duty in the War. He is a loyal man that is only loyal to the Fire Lord! But how can he be loyal to the Lord, who views him as a traitor?

Iroh and Haruki laughed as Zhao glared at them with fire in his eyes, that made them laugh even harder.

"You both did that on propose!" Zhao yelled in annoyance. He is an Admiral, he can not be laughed at!

Iroh and Haruki only respond with a smile.

Zhao internally hated them both; for laughing at him and chaining him as a sacrifice.

'Oh they will pay.' he thought grinning.

 

(End of Chapter)

Words: 4,048

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	12. Forever Enemies

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Twelve

-

Hakoda woke up with a start, as he heard shouting beyond his cell door. He got up and ran to his door, peering his eyes though the small window. His eyes widen as he watched Bato, Tyro, and everyone else that aid him in the Invasion, tied together marching in a line out from the Prison.

Where are guards taking them? Execution? No!

Hakoda yelled out his friends' names. All of them looked at him, just as Bato was about to speck to him, a Fire Nation guard slugged him in the gut. "Keep moving, Slim!" snarled the guard, pushing Bato onto the ground kicking him. "Get up!" as he roughly grabbed him by the throat, forcing him to stand.

"Let him go! Where are you taking them! Tell me!" Hakoda yelled. His yells went unheard, beside his troops.

Just then, the Warden of Boiling Rock, walked up to his cell door. His face was so close to his own, that Hakoda could smell the alcohol that the Warden drank few moments before. The Warden's golden eyes was dark and cold, and as he smirked at him, his yellow teeth was shown in a cruel smile.

"Now, now." the Warden said nicely. "No need for yelling."

Hakoda spit on him.

The Warden was not pleased at all. With a snap of his figurers Hakoda's cell door suddenly opened, as two other guards grabbed his arms and throw him onto the metal floor. The Warden whipping the spit off of his face with cloth that he kept in his belt.

The Warden kicked him.

Hakoda's hissed, biting his lips refusing to cry out.

"Your friends are going in a little trip. As you, Hakoda of the Water Tribe, will stay here and rot." The Warden turned to one guard. "Take him to the torture chamber."

Hakoda's eyes widen, as he felt hands roughly grabbed him. He tried to run, kick, do anything to brake free, but there was nothing that he could do. The guards' iron grip was too strong. And where will he go? They are in an island on a boiling lack on a volcano in the middle of the sea. He is not water bender, he can not escape on his own. It is not time to do so.

Just as he was felt himself being dragged, before he turned the corner, something that he heard behind made his stomach turn.

"Sire, the princess is here." one guard said. He spoke the word in uneasy.

Hakoda's eyes widen? The Fire Nation princess is coming here? Why?

"Good. I will want to speck with her alone…" of how the Warden said it, Hakoda knew that it wasn't good.

"Sir, where will her cell be?"

"I will take her there myself."

As the guards and he turn the corner, the Warden out of sight, thoughts enter his mind. He is now alone in the Boiling Rock prison. His friends, his allies are now heading into a unknown fate.

And now, as he just learned; the Fire Nation princess is now too a prisoner, such as he. He wondered what the princess had done to deserve to be taken here. As what he was heard, the prince, not his sister was the traitor.

Unless….

Something moved around his soul, a sickly feeling of fear over took him. Not from his fate of going to the torture chamber. No, it was the sickly thought that he didn't know why he thought of it.

The Fire Lord is loosing his humanity.

-

Azula didn't know how long it been since her father had ordered her imprisonment to Boiling Rock.

When she approached the prison ship, that the men dragged her to, they had forcedly strip her down to her undergarments and threw her into a small cell and locking it. Ever since then, no one ever came near her cell. Which she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

For all this time as she waited for her fate. She had been in the cell for what it seems like years, half naked in the cold, being forgotten. The moment that door opens, she will kill all of the thugs that dared to treat her, their princess as common traitor. She will kill them all, they deserve nothing but death. After that, she will escape this hell hole of a place. That was her plan. And it will work.

Hours later, the cell door finally opened with click.

Azula looked up from her dark corner, the place where she waited, as two prison guards walked in. She jumped them, using her blue fire, she attack the guards with fiery cry, with murderous eyes.

"Ah!" the two guards screamed in surprised, as Azula landed on top of one, making the other fell down out from the cell and onto the hall.

The prison guard who was in the hall looked up in horror, shocked that the prisoner was so strong. Dazed he glanced at his fellow guard but yelped of what he witnessed.

Snap!

Azula snapped the guard's neck.

Just then, six guards came in, two of which helped the surviving guard up from the ground, as the other four tackled Azula.

"Get the fuck off me!" Azula bellowed at the guards. "Release me, you peasants!!"

"Someone get the drug!" one guard yelled.

"Oh my Spirits, she killed Zane!" yelled another.

Azula with all her might she fought against the guards, but there was too many of them. Within minutes the four guards pinned to her the ground. Someone pinched her nose, making her to open her mouth, as something was placed on her tongue.

She gagged and tried to split it out, but one guard force her mouth to closed and forced her to swallow, just as the guard pushed her down to the ground.

Azula knew what they drugged her, as her body started to shake. The drug that the given her was keep her weak, weak enough that it would be difficult to firebend and to escape, for a whole week.

"You will all pay." Azula said looking at all the guards, trying to control her shaking.

Few laughed, as the others was unsure of what to do. This prisoner is their Nation's heir. When they had orders to take the heir to Boiling Rock, they thought the Fire Lord has finally lost his mind. They knew that the Princess will take her revenge, it was only a matter of time.

"We have orders Princess. You are our prisoner now." one said stepping forward. He throw something at her. She catch it and looked at it; it was prisoner's uniform. The shirt and pants was ragged, stained in blood, as if the former person that wore it before her was stabbed in the stomach. And looking at the stains, it seemed that the guards didn't care to wash it off after they dispose of the body.

"Put it on." the guard ordered her. Azula glaring daggers at him. With no choice, she did.

Just as she finished dressing herself, two guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her from her cell. Azula tried to fight back, but she was too weak to fight, only strong enough to walk. She hated herself of showing such weakness.

They led her down the ship's halls. Azula then knew that they had arrived to Boiling Rock.

Fear started to claim her, but just as it started, Azula banished it, just as she was taught in from a young age. A true Fire Nation was trained to not show fear, for that was weakness.

They led her out from the ship, up the active volcano and into the gondola.

Azula looked around, as she sited on one side of the gondola. She was alone, guarded by guards. They didn't recognized her, which she was somewhat grateful for. If the other prisoners find out about her being the Fire Nation princess they will kill her and with her drugged, she wouldn't define herself.

The gondola shriek with a sudden halt. The guards roughly grabbed her and let her out.

They made her kneel on the ground, as the Warden was seen walking up to her. As he approached, Azula can tell that there was lust in his eyes. A sudden dread over claim her.

"Well, well, well, Princess Azula. Don't you look pretty." the Warden said. Azula felt the two guard's grip loosened from her shoulders. Where they shocked of who she is? "Take her to my quarters." the Warden demeaned.

"But sire, she's the Princess! You can not rape--"

"I have strict orders from the Fire Lord himself, that she must be punish of what I see fit. Do you question your loyalty?"

The young guard froze and was speechless.

"Take her to my quarters, Lieutenant." the Warden hissed at the solider.

The Lieutenant straighten his back, his face shown with no emotion what so ever. "Sire, yes sir!" he yelled. He and the female guard led her down the hall, sealing her fate.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Mai sat in silence not touching her food that was in front of her as she looked up at a Song and her mother who too was watching her in silence.

They look at her in both concern and wonderment, when made Mai uneasy as she wasn't used to be look at, beside Zuko. It made her feel like she was caged in a zoo.

"So…" Song began, trying to break the still silence. "How did you get hurt?"

"Song!" her mother snapped at her. "That is not polite to ask such a personal question."

Mai slightly bite her lip, for she wasn't used to talk during dinner. "It is alright, Lady--" Mai began, but stop short of not knowing Song's mother's name.

"You can just call me Aria (1), Mai." Aria, Song's mother smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course." Mai said not knowing what to say. In the Fire Nation, it is dishonorable to not call the Lady of the household just only her given name, unless being of blood or being a close friend.

"So how did it happen?" Song asked her again, ignoring her mother's glare.

Mai took a deep breath. "I was attacked by five men. And one of them shot me." she said flatly, not wanting to get into detail.

"Oh, that's horrible." Song said, knowing that Mai wouldn't give her anymore info.

There was silence again, but it was cut short as a tea pot that was filled with water started to boil over. Song quickly got up and ran into the kitchen. Mai watched her, as what she saw startled her. Song's left leg was covered by scars, similar scars that Zuko had over his eye.

Mai didn't say anything, knowing full well of how she gotten it; the Fire Nation. And to many Earth and Water people only speak evil to her Nation, so she kept quiet about it.

Mai's eyes ever so slightly widen as something clicked at her mind in relation. Where was the Lord of the household? Judging of how sever Song's scars on her leg, she was attacked by a firebender, not just an accident, and with no father around, it was possible that he was either killed or captured in a Fire Nation raid.

Song came back from the kitchen, taking the tea pot and sat it on the table. "Would you like some tea Mai?" She asked her.

Mai nodded. Song filled her cup and then her mother's and then herself.

"My daughter tells me you will be leaving tomorrow morning? Why so soon?" Aria asked Mai.

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow. I need to get to the--" Mai answered her, but stopped.

"To where?" Song asked.

"A town in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. I forgot what its called." Mai lied.

"How do you forgot what the city is called? Is it your near hometown?"

Mai shook her head. "No. I never been there before."

"Then how do you know where to go?"

"A map?" Mai said, folding her arms. Song's blush in embarrassment.

"At least stay for a couple more days." Aria said. "You need more time to heal. If you go to your travels the stitches will tear apart."

Mai shook her head. "I don't need rest. I need to go as soon as possible." her voice suddenly went cold, shocking the two women, who looked at her with wide eyes. "I only come here for healing. I need to get to my family." she wasn't really lying. Zuko is her soon-to-be husband, and when they marry, Iroh would part of her family.

There was no room for arguments. It was final.

-

Early that following morning, Song came into the visitor rooms, walking pass Mai's room, seeing Mai putting on her clean clothes. At first she blushed in embarrassment, wanting to give her privately she was about to walk faster to pass by, but something caught her eyes that made her stop.

She peeked her head pass the doorway watching Mai put on her red shirt, in a weird looking style that she didn't recognize, with an unusual insignia on the breast area; it wasn't any earth kingdom symbol or water kingdom symbol that she knew of. And the Air Nation (beside the Avatar) are extinct. The only other nation was Fire Nation.

And not to mention it's the only Nation that wears the color red.

Song's gasp with widen fearful eyes. Mai was Fire Nation. Her and mother are in danger!

She watch as Mai quickly put her earth colored clock around herself as if hiding the fact that they were Fire Nation clothes, grabbing her belongs that she and her mother found on her ostrich-horse.

Without a second thought, Song's ran towards to mother to tell her the ill news.

-

Mai knew Song was watching her.

But it was too late.

Before Mai could catch her, Song ran down the hall like a coward. 'Stupid earth-dweller.' Mai thought. She knew that needs to get out, now.

She quickly grabbed the rest of her belongings and went out of her room.

Just as she was about to step out from the house, she came face to face with Aria.

Aria stood in front of her, blocking the doorway towards the door. Aria wasn't the tallest woman in the world, at least four inches shorter then Mai herself, but the look Aria was giving her, Mai then knew she was caught.

"My daughter tells me your are Fire Nation." Aria said flatly.

Mai didn't know what to say. Standing at her full height, she side her hands into her sleeves of where her shurikens (2) and other sharp knifes were hidden, ready to attack the woman if necessary, which she didn't want to do. Aria had helped her and attacking her is dishonorable in the Fire Nation.

"I know who you are" Aria continued. "Your name is Mai daughter of Zhong Governor of New Ozai. (3)"

There was no denying of what Aria knew. Would the woman attack her? Send her daughter to the Head of the village and kill her?

Mai folding her arms, sighed. It was just her luck that she gets found out. At times like this she wished she was with Azula, Ty Lee and Zuko.

"So, you found out finally." Mai heard herself say. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Many tried and failed."

Aria shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I help your kind time to time." she hissed. "When Iroh and his nephew came over I knew who they were. Fucking bastards, of all I did for them they stole one of our ostrich-horse!"

Mai was taken back, slightly shocked that Aria was capable of swearing (for she couldn't see the woman do so) and also the fact that she said 'I help your kind…'. It made her reel like they were two different species.

"They never told me about that." Mai said.

"It doesn't matter." Aria said. "Of what I want to know is what side are you on…"

Again Mai didn't know what to say. Should she lie or tell the truth? "I'm on Zuko's and Iroh's side." Mai answered flatly.

Something flashed through Aria's eyes, that Mai didn't know what it was.

Then Aria did something that shocked Mai. She moved from the hall, giving her a clear path to leave the house.

"Then leave in peace, Mai. If you see Iroh or that blasted nephew of his, tell them that they owe me a ostrich-horse!"

Mai smiled shaking her head. "I will tell them that." she started to walk out, but then stopped. She turned towards Aria. "If anything happens to you or your daughter, go the town called Misty Palms Oasis. There you will find an old man name Fung (4) next to the Pai Sho table. Show him a white lotus tile and play him a game. He then will help you to safety from the War."

Aria nodded, not knowing how a Pai Sho game can help her or Song, but she expected her advise (knowing little of the Fire Nation) and let her out.

Mai left the healer's house, not looking back, heading to Misty Palms Oasis, the place where Zuko had marked her to go to find Fung, who in the previous time had helped him and Iroh, will help her get to the Headquarters.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

It was late in the afternoon when Katara first woken up.

She yawned and stench to the heavens, slightly smiling. She then felt something clutch on her. The thing that was clutching onto her was warm, and it was comforting. She looked down and saw it was Aang.

'So that was my pillow.' Katara thought to herself, smiling at the memory last night, when she was cold as something came near her and given her warmth, which she grasp tightly through out the night.

But then something in her mind clicked. If Aang was here sleeping next to her, then who is leading Appa?

Her thoughts suddenly turned to Zuko in horror, as she whipped her head around and saw that he was not on the same spot that she last saw him. She then turned towards Appa's head and found Zuko sitting on top of Appa's head.

He was sitting his back turned from her, sitting there still as a statue.

Katara didn't know what to do. Should she stand up, start yelling at him and in the progress wake everyone up? Or should she sit there let him lend them to their deaths?

"I know your awake." Zuko said suddenly, making Katara to jump in surprised. Zuko turned to her, his golden eyes darkened when he saw it was Katara that was first to wake. "Please don't wake the others. I rather enjoy the quiet."

Katara didn't know what to say. She then watch as Zuko went back facing ahead.

There was silence.

"How much longer until we get there?" Katara asked, as if showing him that she can also be civil.

Zuko then turned back to her, slightly shocked that she asked him that question in an almost civil fashion.

"A week or two." he answered flatly.

"That's nice." Katara said.

They looked at each awkwardly.

"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" Katara asked him, slightly curious. She scold herself for it.

"We will seek the Dragons Masters." Zuko said truthfully.

"The what?"

"The Dragons Masters are the greatest Firebenders of all Fire Nation. They are the Elders of our people. They will send word for us. To see if I have taught Aang worthily enough. If he does not pass then--" Zuko bite his lip.

Curiosity got a better of her. "Then what, Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko sighed. He really needs to keep his mouth shut. "I mean… If Aang fails their tests. It will not only show the he's weak, but me as well. If he fails, then I failed not only him but to the World. If I don't show them that I'm not weak, as my father told me countless times, then I will never become a Master."

Katara was still. She never thought not one moment that Zuko would care about Aang or the World like that. Maybe just maybe, he might be on their side. She suddenly felt guilty about her actions towards the firebender.

"I think I oat to apologies to you--" Katara started to say.

Zuko then fully turned to her. Is she doing what he thinks she doing? "What?" he asked

"I'm sorry that I have been mean to you and--"

Zuko snorted. 'Mean is only half of that.' he thought to himself.

Katara glared at him.

"You know what I mean, Zuko. I may have apologies to you, but it doesn't mean that I'll stop watching you. You are still Fire Nation."

Zuko knew that it was too good to be true.

"I accept your apology. Maybe someday you and I will see eye to eye."

"Not likely."

Zuko ignored her. "And perhaps, we can even duel each other like--friends."

"You and I will never be friends."

"Perhaps or perhaps not. Time will tell."

Katara glared at him.

Zuko smirked. He turned back away from her.

There was nothing else to say to one another.

-

Within the hour, in Zuko displeasure, the whole group started to wake.

Aang jumped up into the air and landed next to him on Appa's head. Zuko turned to him, not saying anything, glaring at the Avatar's joyful smile that made his blood boil. 'why must he be happy all the time?' Zuko wondered.

"Thanks for taking over Zuko. I was so tired…." Aang started to say.

"Tired enough that we went the wrong way for gods knows how long?" Zuko asked.

Aang's smiled turned to an apologetic look. "Sorry." Aang said.

Zuko rolled his eyes, scowling to himself. He didn't mean to hurt Aang's feelings. But he will never admit it, specially in front of them.

"Zuko?"

"What, Aang?"

"I was wondering. How can a person in the Fire Nation get the title Dragon before the War?"

At first Zuko stair at Aang for the longest moment before he spoke. "In the ancient times, people use to be tested by the Dragons themselves. If they passed then they would gain the title. Now there are so few of them, there has not been a Master that gained the title Dragon for almost 50 years." Zuko said in sadness

"Oh." Aang said.

"Yeah! Zuko what are you doing?!" a piercing yell broke the silence.

Zuko cringe at the Sokka's voice.

"What does it look like? I'm driving." Zuko hissed at him.

"You are not quified to drive!"

"Who says so?" Zuko asked him.

"Say's me!"

"Well your not my boss. So shut up." Zuko said ignoring Sokka.

Sokka glared daggers at him.

"Don't worry Sokka. I'll watch him." Aang said. He turned to Zuko. "Just ignore him."

There was silence.

"I'm bored." the Duke said folding his arms.

"I'm hungry." Sokka said.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He gave up his honor for this?

"Yeah, don't worry!" Aang said happily. "We will stop in a hour or two." he turned to Zuko. "right?" he asked in a whisper.

Zuko nodded.

"When are we stopping?"

"We will stop at some miles from Omashu." Zuko answered.

"Do you mean, New Ozai?" Aang asked him.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 5,150

 

(1) Aria: a female name meaning "song" or "melody' in Italian. An aria is an elaborate vocal solo, the type usually performed in operas.

It is unknown of what's Song's mother or father's name. Which I looked everywhere for it. So yeah, I figured it was a good name for her.

(2) Shuriken: in Japanese, lit: "sword hidden in the hand". It's a traditional Japanese concealed weapon that are generally used by shin obi no monor aka ninja (as they are commonly known as) throwing and sometimes stabbing or slashing. They are used in the Japanese martial arts called Shurikenjutsu.

Mai's fighting style IS Shurikenjutsu for I looked it up.

(3) Zhong: both a female and male Chinese name meaning "loyalty" or "middle".

It is unknown of the name of Mai's parents. Only the name of her younger brother.

(4) Fung: is a member of the Order of the White Lotus who lives at the Misty Palms Oasis located at the Si Wong Desert. He a crafty, quick-witted old man who is loyal to his fellow White Lotus society members, regardless of what Nation they are from.

Fung is also the same man that help Iroh and Zuko in the episode "the Chase" from escaping Xin Fu and Master Yu, who wanted the collect the Fire Nation bounties.

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	13. Bitter Allies

Dragons of the West

 

-

 

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Thirteen

-

 

A cloaked man slowly walked down the dark eerie halls that lend to the ancient catacombs. The catacombs itself was as large as the Fire Nation itself, with many dead ends and mazes that if anyone ever dared to enter it alone, would find themselves trapped and later die.

The man walked up to a stone wall, looking around himself to see if he was alone or not. Seeing no one, the man opened a hidden doorway using his firebending. An ancient doorway, with cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, opened by itself.

The man entered, just as the hidden door closed. Using his hand, he contoured up a ball of fire, lighting his way down the stone steps. The darkness around the man skreedyed away from the light, for the darkness in the catacombs does not like the light, for it hates it with passion.

The curving staircase was long. Just as the man landed on a level floor, a white-greened swirl of mist covered the floor. As he walked across the stone floor, the mist moved aside forming a clear path for him to walk.

As he walked, the mist behind him formed into shapes of men, women and children, with pale banners of the ancients like shreds of clouds. Their swords and spears that the men held in the ghostly shaped hands where like winter trees on a misty night. They watched the evil man walked past them. They are can not touch him, for their Master forbids it.

The man ignored the mist, knowing full well of what they are. But he doesn't have time to worry about cursed spirits that forever trapped here, for they can not and will not rest in the afterlife. For that matter, they can not hurt him.

He walked down the maze of halls, passing the while-green mist that seem to follow him out from curiosity or angrier. For almost a hour, the man walked the maze in silence, until he came into a large room, surrounded by very smooth walls. The walls had status of human skeletons riding on skeleton horse-tigers; skeleton men fighting among themselves was curved into walls.

The smell of death lingered in the air like a thick blanket.

In the end of the large stone chamber stood a throne. The throne was large, almost as large as the wall itself. The man walked up to it and then kneeled facing down.

The man waited. But not for long.

A sudden wind picked up around the man. The man's cloak bellowed around him, as the ball of fire in the man's hand suddenly leapt up into the air lighting the unlit torches all around the chamber. The mist that that followed the man escape back out from the chamber, stretching in fright from the light.

A dark form of a unnatural looking creature suddenly appeared stand in front of the throne. The man like creature was massive, with muscular legs and arms, with a long tail. It had large horns coming from its sides of it head, it's skin was bluish white with black tattoos covered its body. The creature wore fur and dark colored leather, with skulls, bones and teeth draped from its clothes. It red eyes glared daggers to the knelling man.

"You are late, Ozai…." the creature's voice was a whisper, but loud enough to be heard out from the chamber, as it sat on its throne.

Fire Lord Ozai slowly stood up from the ground, looking at the creature with no fear in his eyes. For only he can control this creature, for he himself at summon it.

Thousands of years before, this creature was the Lord of the Lands of Torment and once human before the Torment mutilated him, taking all its humanity away from him, making him King.

This creature is called, Angra Mainyu (1).

Long ago when the Lords and Ladies of the Ancients fought against Angra Mainyu; Fire Lord Suresha Amrit (2) (3), Water Lady Maya Kielo (4) (5), Earth Lord Uros Tlaloc (6) (7) and Air Lady Ilmatar Aditi (8) (9) defeated him, banishing him in the darkness forever.

Now thousands of years later, the descendant of Suresha Amrit himself had awoken him, promising him that if he helped him take over the world, Ozai would give him four souls, the descendants of those that banished him and freedom to rule his domain in the Land of Torment forever, for the exchange of giving him Immortally and alliance between the two worlds.

"I am never late, Angra." Ozai said the creature.

"What brings you here, Ozai? I take it that our plans didn't do so well? Come my…friend, let us take a walk." Angra said stand up from his throne. Ozai nodded.

The Mist behind them watch as the mortal and the demon walk beside each other down the ancient halls.

"The Invasion went well, we captured most of the army, however seven escaped."

"Including my two souls?" Angra asked his eyes darkened at the thought.

"Be patient my good friend. You will get them very soon."

Angra's red eyes glared at the mortal with a hiss. "If you betray me, Ozai, you know what will come of you…"

Ozai turned to the demon, smirking. "I will not betray you. Did you remember that I already given you one soul?"

"Ah yes…." the demon smiled at the memory when Ozai and his men brought the wounded solider Lu Ten, the only son of the true heir of the throne. Angra remembered happily as he remembered Ozai strapping the youth on a stone slab as Lu Ten begged his uncle to free him. Ozai ignored him, and stabbed his chest, taking out his still beating heart.

"I take it that my… nephew still serves you well?" Ozai asked, seeing the demon's smile across his face.

"Of course he does, he has no choice for his soul is bound to me forever."

Ozai nodded.

"I heard from my servants that your only son had betrayed you. And that you ordered your men to take your only daughter to the Boiling Rock for punished."

"Of what you heard it true."

"You should've done what I done to my own children long ago. Taking their beating hearts at the moment they are born, bounding them only to you. They are better as slaves."

Ozai shook his head. "I rather have servants under my rule that has a brain, then walking zombies."

Angra laughed. "You mortals have strange ideas."

Ozai didn't say anything.

"I come here to ask you your help."

Angra grinned. He knew of Ozai will ask him to do. For he is Immortal and have many spies in the world. "Yes?"

"My son joined the Avatar, teaching him firebending. My spies also says that my brother and his friends have called the Holy Counsel," at these words, Angra's eyes widen in anger. "I fear that my brother will exceed."

Angra nodded. "Of what you want me to do?"

"I know my brother's weakness. My son."

Angra smiled. "Of course, ever since his own son 'died', he adopted your son as he second son. And you want me to kill him?"

"I don't care of what you do with him. Kill him, prison him here for all eternity… use your imagination."

Angra shook his head, little amused at the mortal's words. "I will order my best slaves to kill him for you."

"No. I want the traitor to sever. I want my brother to sever. I want the Avatar to sever the betrayal of his new friend."

Angra smiled evilly. "A spy among them?"

Ozai too nodded.

"I have the prefect spy for you… her name is Agurne (10)."

-

Nothingness.

There was no up, no down, only nothingness in darkness, with only sounds of agony and sorrow. There is no feelings here, only pain. There is no time, for what does the dead need of it?

Ghostly forms of people stood motionless where they waited for a command. None of them knew how long they stood there; minutes? Hours? Centuries?

Among the men stood a young girl. She was short, wearing ragged clothes. Like all around her, she was covered by blood, as her rotten skeleton body was flouting six inches off the ground. She held no weapon, for she was bender at one time when she was living. Of what element she doesn't remember, for it was so long ago. And if she had, she would probably wouldn't remember how.

For all these years her life is filled nothing but pain, isolated (beside her fellow men and women beside her) in the catacombs of where, like millions here, her soul is forever trapped.

The only hope that she felt in her entirely death, was that her Master had brought them here, out from his domain in the Lands of Torment. Soon, very soon she knew, that her Master will allow them to walk in the Land of the Living once more, something that she never done for almost a century.

Suddenly a booming voice that shook the domain of the dead, as one word echoed through out the mazes of the catacombs. The word itself was in an ancient language, but all the dead here knew of the language, even if the language was long ago forgotten when the dead was once living.

"Agurne!" the voice echoed.

The young girl, Agurne was her name, opened her empty eye sockets, startled that her Master is calling her. Or was it her imagination? Surely there are hundreds of people here have the same name as her?

What startled most to the spirits around her was that their Master was calling her by her living name. Not the name or rather the number that their Master had given her, but her name that her parents have given her.

"Agurne! I call you now!" the voice bellowed out again. Agurne felt a sudden pull as her soul started to disappeared.

She is being summon.

The last thing that she saw before she disappeared entirely was the look of her fellow spirits that stood next to her since her death. Would she ever seen them again?

Before she whispered good-bye to them, the darkness over took her.

-

Ozai waited patiently as Angra called on his servant, that he called Agurne. What was so special about her? Is she an assassin? A high commended solider in an ancient war?

The wind picked up again, making him clutch his dark colored cloak tighter around himself. The light dimmed, as a ghostly mist like figure appeared in front of them.

Ozai looked at it surprised. Of what he figured would be a deadly sight, was nothing but a beaten looking skeleton spirit. He couldn't make out her out hundred percent, as he was mortal that never touched the Spirit World, but enough to know that this spirit was once a beautiful young woman before she died. Ozai step forward towards the spirit, looking at her a different angle.

The spirit floated just a few inches off the ground, looking ahead itself motionless as if trained solider.

"You like her I take it?" Angra asked the Fire Lord.

Ozai smirked. "She is a beautiful woman." he commented, reaching out towards her with his hand. But he couldn't touch her; her ghostly form didn't allow it.

Angra nodded. "You can not take her to you bed. For she is mine, and mine only."

Ozai turned toward the demon. How dare that creature think he was thinking of that!

The demon laughed.

"Prey tell, Angra, what is so special of this… young woman?" Ozai said, ignoring the demon's laugh.

"She was once an Airbender."

Ozai froze. "An Airbender…" he muttered.

At these words, Agurne, cocked her head slightly. 'I was an Airbender?' She asked to herself, as a spark of hope fill her well being.

\--Flashback--

Three children ran across the green covered hills. All of them were female, dress in yellow and orange. The eldest was tall, thin with dark covered hair that was tied in a braid behind her back. The middle one, who was the cousin to the eldest, was bald showing the world her nearly finished tattoos of arrows on her body, for just a week ago she had pasted her trails and became an Air Master. The youngest however, was shorter then the other two, but equally skilled in their air bending, but not yet a master.

"Agurne! Agurne!" the middle one giggled at the youngest, as she air bended herself into the air using her glider. "Betcha can't catch me!"

Agurne smiled, jumping into the air using her own glider chasing after her best friends, laughing happily as the three soured through the air.

\--End of Flashback--

The memory ended just as fast as it was created.

"Yes an Airbender. One of many that was ready to do her trails before your ancestor slaughtered her people." Angra said. Ignoring his servant, of which he knew that she remembered her life before her death. He sneered at the happy memory, that he was forced to see, as she was bond to him. Stupid

"And how does this help me?"

"You are daft? She is an Airbender. As I give her life that she once had, she can find the Avatar, make friends with him. With both of them having the same element, them being in the same Nation it would be easy for her to befriend him. As she gets closer to him, she too will be close to your traitorous son. And when the time is right, she will then struck."

Ozai smiled.

"She will not kill him. No, she will frame him into a murderous crime that will not just hurt the Avatar, but also you brother. After they banish him, you then will take your men and capture him."

"I like your style." Ozai said liking the plan.

Angra smiled.

"And when the traitor is out of the way, she then will slowly take over the Avatar's mind, twisting it making us control him. He will avengly come to us. And if the plan goes well, he will also bring the other two souls with him. And when the Avatar is out of the picture, you have an easy path of taking over the world."

"Yes. The World will be mine!"

Agurne didn't like where this is going to. But she had no choice. Her soul is bound.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 3,475

(1) Angra Mainyu: its male name meaning "evil spirit" in Avestan. In Persian mythology Angra Mainyu was the god of darkness, death and destruction, the enemy of Ahura Mazda.

(2) Suresha: a male name meaning "ruler of the gods" from Sanskrit. (sura) meaning "god", (isha) meaning "ruler, lord". This is another name of Hindu gods Indra, Shiva or Vishnu.

(3) Amrit: a male name meaning "immortal" from Sanskrit. (a) meaning "not" and (mrita) meaning "dead". In Hindu legends it refers to a drink which gives immortality.

(4) Maya: a female name in Hebrew/Jewish, derives from the Hebrew word (mayim) "water".

(5) Kielo: a female name in Finnish meaning "lily of the valley".

(6) Uros: an old male Hungarian name, possibly form úr meaning "man, lord" combined with a diminutive suffix.

(7) Tlaloc: a male name in Nahuatl, meaning "of the earth". He was the Aztec god of rain and fertility, the husband of Chalchiuhticue.

(8) Ilmatar: a female name derived from Finnish ilma "air". In Finnish mythology Ilmatar was a semi-androgynous goddess of the heavens. She was the mother of Ilmarinen, Väinämöinen and Lemminkäinen.

(9) Aditi: a female name meaning "boundless, entire" or "freedom, security" in Sanskrit. This is the name of the ancient Hindu mother goddess of the sky and fertility.

(10) Agurne: a female name meaning "greeting, salutation" in Basque.

Author's Notes: Aang's name comes from the name Aang-Aang that in Chinese means high-spirited, or brave-looking. Fitting huh?

 

Please Review!

 

\--FireChildSlytheirn5


	14. Return of the Nomads

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Fourteen

-

Men and women sat in a large circle in one of the large tents. Only those who would be present in their plans was there. Each of them studied, memorized each and ever possible out come of their mission; for if one mistake is taken place, then everything will fall.

Everyone knew if one fell behind, there wouldn't be enough time to rescue them. For any man who falls behind is felt behind.

The large group was looking at a large pill of maps that was lay out neatly to everyone to see. One was a map of the Fire Nation seas, the other was the Fire Nation own fire islands of where the main Nation lives, the two other maps however, was the two prison maps; the Boiling Rock and Firing Lava (1), another Fire Nation prison that was similar of the Boiling Rock but smaller.

Iroh, Haruki, Ham Ghao, Zhao, Sophocles, Shui and many others looked at each other. Each of them was nervous and many of them were scared, even though none of them would admit it.

"I will bring my men here and here," Iroh said pointing at places on map of that showed details of Firing Lava Prison.

They others silently agreed. "Some of us head here," he then pointed at Boiling Rock. "We have to walk in dead of night. The Boiling Rock have one weakness, the blind spot here." Iroh pointed at a section of the map. "We will rescue our people here and here--"

"What about the Water Tribe chief that is located here?" asked one, as he pointed at where Hakoda's cell that was in the highest security, opposite of where Iroh pointed at. "We can not abandoned him."

"No." Iroh said, remembering his conversation with Zuko. "We can not. Our spies tell us that his invasion army is sent here at Fire Lava Prison, leaving the leader there. This is where they are," he pointed at the high level on the other map of the other prison.

"Both prisons have three levels. The lower levels, the middle levels and the high levels that has the most security. Most of our men are there. Also that is where most guards are at too, which is could be a problem."

The others nodded. Iroh continued, "That is where the Yu Yan Archers comes into play." he nodded at a group of people sat across from him.

The Yu Yan Archers are a group of people from the Fire Nation that dedicates themselves from birth of welding a bow as if the bow and arrows themselves are a part of them. There are four tribes of the Yu Yan Archers; the Phoenix Tribe that lives in the North; the Sphinx Tribe that lives in the East; the Dragon Tribe that lives in the West and the Tiger Tribe that lives in the South.

You can tell which Archer came from of which tribe by looking at the leather band that they wore across their foreheads. There are four symbols from each tribe: a bird made of fire; a head of an eagle with a snake in its mouth; a head of a dragon with fire coming from its mouth; and a tiger footprint.

"Ivor (2) and you group come with us. You and your men will climb up the walls and guard us from above. If anyone that you see that may alert the jail break, you know what to do. After you do that, the rest of us will go into the prison." Iroh said.

Ivor, leader of the Sphinx Tribe, nodded in agreement. Like many of his people, he wore face paint that covered half of his face. His long dreadlocks of hair was tied behind his head with a dark leather band around his forehead, that help keep his hair out of his face. His bow and quiver was safely attached to his back, and knifes was also seen on his belt.

His yellow eyes darted around the other nation citizens that look at him in fear knowing full well the reputation of the Yu Yan Archers had. He smirked at their foolishness. The Sphinx Tribe wasn't the cruelest of their kind. Far from it. They should not fear him or his tribe. But fear the Phoenix and the Dragon Tribes for they themselves are well known in the War. His people and the Tiger Tribe try their best to leave the War alone. But as fate has it they are not escape from it.

"Agreed." he said. His voice cracked as if he didn't used his voice in months. Yu Yan Archers' language do not use words for communication. For only handful of his people can speck in words. Instead of words, they use body movements; such as sign-language, sounds of animals, and other types of communication.

"Javor (3), you and your men will go with Haruki's group to the Boiling Rock. Just like Ivor's men, your group will climb the walls and guard them from above." Iroh told a man that was sitting next to Ivor. Everyone watched as Ivor translated of what Iroh said to him using sign-language.

Javor, the leader of the Tiger Tribe nodded. He click with tongue like bird, in his language meant "Agreed." Unlike his soul brother Ivor, he could not speck the common tongue.

"Sir, of what about the poisonous fumes in the Firing Lava Prison?" asked one. "How are we going to get through without suffocating to death?"

Iroh smirked as he pulled out a mask from his pocket. It was the same mask the guards in the Firing Lava Prison use to keep themselves from inhaling the poisonous fumes. The mask wasn't large or heavy like many would think. It was light and it only covered the bottom half of the person's face and nose. It was also blood red in color.

"Everyone there will have to use these, so as we can travel our way into the prison we have to take turns using them, as right now we have few to give to everyone. Lucky for us the Yu Yan Archers have their own," at these words everyone sighed in relief. "That is why one group will go straight to this room," Iroh then pointed at a place on the map. "This room is where they keep the supplies: weaponry, armor that includes these masks. That group must take as many as they can carry. As everyone else would take all the guards' masks that they defeated and give them everyone else that doesn't have one including those who we rescued."

Everyone nodded. "That is a good plan, Iroh. But how are we getting there in the first place?" asked another.

Haruki then spoke for the first time since the meeting began. "Iroh and I decided the best way for us to get there is by using our fastest ships. Here is where we will spilt into two groups; one towards Boiling Rock as the other to the Firing Lava." he pointed at the Fire Nation sea maps. "In two or three days time, if the timing is right, in the dead of night, both groups would break into the prisons on the same time. The two prisons are the only Fire Nation prison that are the closest to one another and only ones that are located outside from the Fire Islands. So us breaking in, the guards there do not have enough time to call for help. As they are too far away from the main land and also they are too-- occupied.

"Another group will stay in the ships to be the look out and also make sure our get away will be fool proof. Those who will stay behind at the ship to Firing Lava will be Zhao, Hotaru, Sisko, Goran (4) and Rada (5). Those five people that will be staying at the ship to Boiling Rock will be Sophocles, Shui, Xenon, Imelda (6), Wafai (7)."

Zhao's glared daggers at Haruki when he heard his name called. They told him he will a part of the mission…. He started to stand up to object that he would be suck so low of staying behind from all the fun, when he felt Iroh's firm grip around his arm, making him to stay put. He glanced at Iroh who hissed "Be still!" Zhao was furious as he folded his arms glared anyone that dared to look at him.

"No questions? Good." Haruki asked. No one raised their hands.

"It is settled then. Tonight, we will proceed the plans." Iroh said standing up.

Everyone nodded and got up and left the tent to get ready. Iroh then walked out ignoring Haruki's who called his name.

Iroh need to be alone for a while.

-

Iroh was sitting alone on edge of cliff just above the sea about quarter mile from the meeting. He was mediating, like usual, trying to calm is troubled thoughts.

Are they doing the right thing of calling the Holy Counsel? He wondered

Would the other Nations come for their aid against his brother and his new demon army that their grandfather long ago created?

Would they accomplish their plans of freeing the people from the prisons?

Will Zuko have a safe journey here?

He didn't know how long he was sitting there until he heard someone slowly limping towards him.

He turned his head and saw Zhao standing behind him.

"Iroh, we need to talk." Zhao's voice was filled with rage. His golden eyes flash in anger.

"Come sit with me," Iroh said having an idea of what was bothering him. Zhao glared daggers at him before painfully sitting cross legged next to him. "What is troubling you?" Iroh asked him.

"Why can't I be in the rescue mission?" Zhao blurted out in rage. "Why must I stay in the damn ship like common coward? Why do I have to be the one that is the look out at the sea? I am good as any here! I swear to the Spirits that I would not fall behind!"

Iroh shook his head. "Zhao you are too weak to go in the mission. We need you to be the look out just in case anyone comes from the seas."

"Its because of my leg isn't it?" Zhao asked, or more like hissed.

"Now none of us didn't say that."

"You and everyone else thought of it! Might as well chop it off and be done with it!"

"Zhao be still before you injury your leg even more." Iroh voice left no argument. Zhao knew he was being childish, but this is an outrage! He is admiral! Or was. He is not coward nor weak. He can do this! If only they would let him. "Your part in plans is not dishonorable nor it is about your leg. You are the best for this part."

Zhao knew that Iroh was lying, but didn't comment.

"I know you feel weak. I know how you feel." Iroh continued.

"No you don't," Zhao hissed under his breath.

Iroh sighed. "You have an important job. And you will not be alone. Hotaru and Sisko would be there with you."

Zhao looked at him in horror. "Oh no! You are not putting me with a crazy wench and that emotional wreck!"

Iroh smiled at Zhao amusing words of describing Hotaru and Sisko. Yes, he will admit that Hotaru is a bit crazy and little more cheerful then a human should be. Sisko on the other hand had recently lost her brother and for the past for days broke in tears in odd times.

"You are going. And it is final." Iroh told him, standing up. Zhao watched as the younger man left him.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Azula's arms was still chained together, as the two guards escort her into the Warden's chamber.

She knew of what the bastard wanted, and she rather die then let him get of what he wanted from her. As the two guards left her alone with the Warden, the room suddenly went cold. She slightly flinch as she heard the door behind her close with a loud bang.

The Warden walked up to her, cupping her face into his hand, as she stood there frozen. Azula hated his cold touch.

She bite him on the hand.

The Warden hissed in slight pain, as he slapped her across the face, making her legs trembled beneath her. "Now that wasn't lady like." he said to her.

"Go to Hell." she hissed.

"Feisty aren't you? Just like your mother."

She froze. What about her mother?

The Warden smirked. "Your mother never did loved your father. Never wanted to marry him. She had only one love, an it wasn't your father… Iroh on the other hand loved her very much I was told..." he went on. "But of course you already knew that."

No, she didn't. However she wasn't surprised at the least. But hearing it from him… her blood boiled, but she didn't show it.

"Your father bragged of how he raped her everyday. Did you know that is only took him a week to get her pregnant?" the Warden went on, as he unbuckled his pants. Azula's heart beat faster. She watched, as the Warden touched her, slightly lifting up her shirt.

Azula kicked him. As he fell face down, she ran to the door, trying to open it. But it was locked.

The Warden laughed, as he got up. "No one is going to save you, Princess. Your all alone."

She turned and faced him. "Let me out." she hissed.

"Not until I get what I want." the Warden roared, slowly approaching her. Azula press her body against the door. The Warden grabbed her, throwing her onto the floor, pushing his body against her.

He pushed his lips onto her lips, making her open her mouth. She gagged as his tongue entered her mouth. Again she bite him, making him bleed. The Warden sat up, grabbing her arms above her head, as blood dripped from his mouth.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Its your choice. It would be easier and less painful if you choose the easy way…" she heard him say.

Azula tried to kick him off of her, but he was too heavy and far too strong. He ripped her shirt off from her, gripping her breasts and biting them.

Azula cried in pain. She yelped, as she turned onto her stomach, and to crawl away from the mad man.

She felt the Warden grab her again, pulling down her pants, relieving the only innocence that she had felt. Azula then felt exposed and frighten. And she hated it.

"Let me go!" she begged him, as she felt tears flowing from her eyes.

The Warden ignored her. Azula then felt something brush against her leg, as the Warden turned her onto her back, putting her arms again above her head.

Azula then brace herself of what will happen next, as the Warden prepared himself to claim her….

Bang! Bang!

Someone was banging on the door.

The Warden growled.

"Sir! Sir! Open up! This is an emergency!" one of the guards yelled behind the door. The Warden got up, buckled his pant back on. He ignored Azula as she grabbed her shirt and pulled up her pants, retreating far from his as possible..

The Warden unlocked the door. "What?! Can you see I'm busy?" he shouted at the guard.

Azula ignored the two. She couldn't believe what almost happened! How can she survive this place?

"Take that wench back into her cell." Azula jumped. The Warden left.

Azula looked up at the young guard that looked around her age. He frozen of how beautiful she looked. His stomach turned of just looking at her. Did the Warden did of what he think he did?

"Are you okay miss?" he dared to ask her looking at her blood stained clothes and the blood the slightly dripping from her mouth.

"I'm fine. Go away or I will kill you." she hissed at him. He looked up to her, 'Ah, Fire Nation.' he thought to himself with a smile. Only the Fire Nation women would ever threaded the guards. Specially those that just got in the prison, for they are not yet broken.

He slowly walked up her, but stopped, as Azula backed away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said calmly, knowing full well that she wouldn't believe him. "Come on," he spoke, helping her up from the floor. "Which cell number are you?"

Azula only glared at him.

"You don't have to answer. I'm new here too, see." the guard said, shrugging. "I'm guessing you are too."

Azula ignored him, as the guard went on. How can she know if the guard is trustworthy?

She let the guard let her to her cell.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Mai was again traveling, but this time at night. As she traveled further into the Earth Kingdom territory, the only way for her to not be find out is to travel during the night.

She had only stop during the day. For most of the time, she rest and ate.

She only was half way to go. If only she was had a different ways to get there! Riding on Zita is a lot faster then walking, but it will still take her close to a month before she arrives at the Headquarters.

With a sigh, she pressed on down the road.

Why must the Earth Kingdom be so large? She wondered to herself. What gives them the right to have so much territory while others in different Nations have no land for their people?

She almost growled to herself. Zuko better be right about this. If he send her into a wild monkey-goose chase, she will kill him.

-

The sun had start to rise.

Mai carefully got off of Zita, ever so slightly wincing in pain as she slightly moved her hip area. And looked around for a place to stop. Seeing a good clearing next to a tree, she then sat down and made a fire.

Too soon she heard music coming towards her.

In a quickly she leaped up from the ground, ready to attack anyone that would attack her. She then stopped at the most oddest thing she thought possible, was dancing towards her.

There was two men and woman playing music with their instruments and dancing without a care in the world. One man that she guessed was a leader of some sort, was tall with weird style of hair cut with a blue and red hat above his head. He wore flowers around his neck, wearing the most ridicules colored clothes she ever seen, playing a guitar at the same time singing a song.

Beside the leader, was a young looking woman who wore similar fashion of clothes as the man in front of her but it was black and pink, with a same colored cloth wrapped around her head with a large flower just above her forehead.

And lastly walked a very large rounded man, wearing an earth kingdom straw hat with a small flower on the right side. He wore a similar fashion of clothes like the female beside him, only with the colors of white and pink. He was humming with the leader's song as he played his djembé.

As the weird looking group came closer, Mai lowered her arms, slightly wondering what the hell they were, but not letting her guard down.

-

Oh don't let the cave in get you down.  
Don't let the fallen rocks turns your smile turned into a frown.  
When the tunnels is in the darkness, that's when you need to frown. Ah!  
Don't let the cave in get you down… Sokka.(9)

-

Mai shook her head. Who in the hell is Sokka?

The group suddenly stopped finally noticing her for the first time.

"Oh ah there little lady." the leader said, smiling, waving at her. "What's your name? The name is Chong."

Mai didn't reply. She was somewhat shocked of their appearance and also the fact that they weren't going to attack her.

Chong simply shrugged. "And this is me wife, Lily and this is Moku." he continued.

"My name is Mai." Mai said simply.

"That's great! My name is Chong." the leader, Chong said happily.

Mai looked at the man in a weird look. "You already told me your name." she said.

"Oh." Chong said simply, still smiling. "Ah do you want to hear more of my songs?"

"No that's okay--" Mai started to say, but was cut short as Chong broke into a song. Moku sat down and started beating his djembé as Lily grabbed Mai by the hands and started dancing, forcing Mai to do the same.

Mai was more shocked. What in the Torments of Hell is wrong with these people?

-

Two lovers forbidden to see one another  
A war divide their people.  
And a mountain divides them apart  
Travel in dark out to be together…

-

"Ah." Chong stopped the song, but still playing his guitar.

-

Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!  
Secret, secret tunnel!

-

He finished. As both Lily and Moku clapped. Mai just stood there, shaking her head scowling at herself.

'If Zuko, Azula or Ty Lee ever find out about this, I will kill myself.' she thought.

-

Many miles behind, Song and her mother was having an argument.

"Why did you let that-- Fire Nation wench leave, mother? She could easily go to the Fire Nation and--"

"Song, watch your tongue!" snarled Aria. She never did like swearing. "We and the village are not in danger. Mai is not loyal to the Fire Lord."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see it in her eyes. It was the same look that Mushi had-- do you remember him?"

Song folded her arms. "Of course I do, I never seen anyone eat that much of duck. He and his nephew stole one of our ostrich-horses…" Song stopped, as her eyes widen. Why didn't her mother tell her. "Are you telling me that Mushi and Lee are also Fire Nation?! Mom why didn't you tell me or Kun?"

"Because Mushi, Lee and Mai are good people, Song. And I will be damn to led anyone that oppose against the Fire Lord put to death just because of where they come from; Fire Nation or not. If your father was here right now, he would be very disappointed of you."

A ping of guilt hit Song in her heart, as tears flown from her eyes. Aria's eyes soften as she walked up to her daughter, and embrace her into a hug.

"I really miss him mother." Song cried.

"I know sweetie. Shh, its okay." Aria told her. She looked up into space. "Oh, Earth Spirits, please protect him. Teman (8) my love where are you?"

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 5,404

 

(1) Firing Lava Prison: I made up the name and prison. Its another prison that is similar of the Boiling Rock, but smaller. Like Boiling Rock, the prison is located on a volcano, however, unlike the Boiling Rock, it is surrounded by lava, instead of a boiling lake. Its on a volcanic island that nothing could survived, if not for Fire Nation technology that kept the poisonous fumes from the volcano. Like the Boiling Rock prison, no one had escaped nor help any prisoners out form the prison.

If do not you count the episode "Boiling Rock Part 1 and 2" that is.

(2) Ivor: a male name derived from the Old Norse element yr "yew, bow" and arr "warrior".

(3) Javor: a male name meaning "maple tree" in south Slavic.

(4) Goran: a male name meaning "Mountain man," derived from south Slavic gora "mountain"

(5) Rada: a short form of Slavic female name beginning with the element rad "happy"

(6) Imelda: a female name that is derived from the Germanic elements irmen "entire" and hild "battle." The Blessed Imelda was a young 14th-century nun from Bologna.

(7) Wafai: a male name meaning "loyalty" in Arabic.

(8) Teman: (pronounced: TEE-Man) the male name means "right hand" or "south" in Hebrew. This is both a personal name and place in the Christian Bible in the Old Testament.

I pick this name for Song's father mostly because it means "south"; a name that has the same meaning for another Earthbender, for his name means "south" in French . His name was Sud, the same guy that taught Avatar Roku earth bending. He lives over a hundred years ago, when Roku was an adult, around before Roku married his wife, Ta Min.

It was also note that Sud bears resemblance to the shadowed Earthbender in the opening sequence, who Mike and Brian (the Makers of Avatar) confirmed was an early version of Toph. Did you know at first Toph was first created as a guy? lol!

(9) Oh Don't Let the Cave get you Down: was the song that Chong sang in the episode called "The Cave of Two Lovers", trying to get Sokka into a better mood. I don't know if I got the lyrics right. I had to watch that part over and over again to get it. Gr.

And also note the other song was "Two Lovers" song from the same episode.

The name Zuko means: "failure" or "loved one" in Chinese and Korean.

And the name Mai, from Japanese means "dance" or "line robe". It can also come from (ma) "real, true" with (ai) "love, affection." However from Vietnamese, the name also means "apricot blossom."

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	15. Trapped and Taken

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Fifteen

-

At last they finally landed on the main land in which that was Earth Kingdom territory. They were about fifteen miles south from New Ozai (Omashu). Of which even still they didn't bring their guard down. For you would never know when an enemy strikes. The place of where they stopped had many cliffs above them. They are thankful for the shade, as the summer heat beat down onto their backs.

"Land!" Toph muttered under her breath, as she jumped off Appa and landed safely on the ground rolling in it.

Everyone smiled at the childish act that Toph so keen of doing each time when they do long trips. Zuko shook his head of the foreign childish acts that his group seem to do 24-7, following the rest off Appa. In habit, the four friends started making camp, as Haru, Teo, the Duke and Zuko followed suit, slightly feeling out of place, helping the four friends of what they were doing.

Katara who's job seemed to make a fire and supper, sat a pot felled with water and vegetables, after she finished making a fireplace. "Zuko, can you light the fire please? I seemed that I can't find my flint…." everyone stopped at what they were doing, slightly wide eyed that Katara asked Zuko to do something without hatred or sarcasm in her voice.

Zuko shrugged, lit the fire from his fingertips. Within minutes by using his firebending, the pot was boiling nicely. Katara smiled, pleased that Zuko is good for something other then teaching Aang firebending.

Within the half an hour, Katara was boiling eggs over the fire as the stew of sorts was finished, as Aang and Teo came back to camp with an armful of fruit that they found a forest nearby.

Sokka and Haru came back into camp, as if appeared that it was Sokka's job was to see if they are any enemies about and scanning around themselves. Toph on the other hand only sat around doing nothing, unless it was to unload stuff from Appa and sat them around the fire. The Duke was sitting next to Zuko, a big smile on his face, holding his bow close to himself. Very soon, Zuko will finish the arrows and the firebender would teach him to use it.

"Why don't you put meat in it?" Zuko dared to ask Katara, staring at the soup in a frown. To his country, meat is the top of their list to eat above all else.

Katara glared at him, not liking the way he looked at her food. "Aang doesn't eat meat." She said flatly. She then handed each person a bowl as they sat down in the same place around the fire, and as usual, Zuko was the last to be handed his share of the meal.

As Zuko was about to eat his first bite from the stew, he heard something above his head; harsh whispering voice.

"Chieftain, we got them surround."

Zuko then stop of what he was doing, whipping his head around himself, standing up as he pulled out his twin swords. As he did this, his bowl of soup dropped all over the floor.

Where is the voices coming from? He wondered.

The group looked up at the firebender wondering what is he doing and why he throw is soup all over the ground. Katara shook her head in disapproval, the soup isn't that hot surely! Using her waterbending, she bended the soup back into the bowl not caring if dirt and other particles went with it from the dirty floor. The firebender can easily take them out with his spoon.

"Ah, Katara, can I have some more?" Aang asked her, ignoring his firebending teacher who seemed to be little paranoid of something, giving his now empty bowl to her.

"Sure Aang." she said, taking the bowl from him. As they hands slightly touch each other, both suddenly blushed. Toph who sat on the opposite side of the camp rolled her eyes, knowing full well what was going on. As the Avatar and water tribe girl looked at each other awkwardly, Toph suddenly felt livid, which she couldn't figure out why.

Zuko shook his head, ignoring everyone else around him. The whispering stop. Cursed that Avatar of talking when he could've found out where it was coming from!

What was that all about anyway? Listening for a few minutes in still silence, beside his somewhat noisy friends, he put back his sword into his belt and sat down, eating his tasteless soup, but still listening if the voices was to speck once again. After the first bite, he looked down in it, pulling out a rock that found its way in the bowl. He grabbed it and throw it over the Avatar's head.

"Hey watch of where you are throwing that!" snapped Aang. Zuko shrugged it off, he wasn't aiming at him, so what's the big deal?

"Yeah Zuko want to put some dirt in your soup?" the Duke asked him suddenly, bouncing towards him after talking to Teo who was now looking at his soup with a funny look. "It gives the soup a nice a kick to it!"

Zuko covered his bowl with his hand, slightly growling at him. The Duke stopped and stared at him wide eyed. "No thank you." Zuko snarled at him.

Zuko stopped abruptly at himself. What the heck was that all about? The Duke was only asking him a question. And having dirt in his bland soup will not add any favor to it only making it more tasteless. Besides, his soup already tastes like dirt and shit. If only that water wench would put meat in it.

He didn't really need to growl at the poor kid, freaking him out like that. What was he thinking? What came over him? Did he really just growled and… whistled at the kid?

He looked around and saw that everyone too was looking at him strangely. "Yep, what did I tell you? Firebenders are crazy." Sokka muttered shaking his head. Everyone agreed.

"Zuko are you okay?" Aang asked him slightly worrying if he was sick or not. First the firebender jumped up as if seeing ghosts, throwing rocks over peoples heads and now growling like an animal? What is wrong with his new friend?

"Yeah…" Zuko said slowly, making sure he didn't speck weirdly again.

"He specks like us." the whispering started up again.

Zuko groaned. He was loosing it. First the voices and now he growls like a wolf towards children. What's next? Momo or Appa starts talking like human beings? Oh spirits, he hope's not.

"Is he one of us?" asked another. "He does have a bow on his back. Do you think that runt is his child?"

"Nah, he's far too young to have a child that age. Maybe an apprentice?" said one.

"The sword-wielder specks like the word-speakers. He is not one of us! How can he be? And who cares about his runt? We can easily kill it."

"Zuko stop being so tensed." Katara hissed at him, breaking Zuko's concentration towards the unknown voices above. "We are far from Omashu. There is no danger here. So stop growling at people and put away your freaky swords from the table—"

"Ah Katara, we don't have a table." Haru said, but stop as Katara glared at him with daggers in her fierce eyes. Haru kept on smiling at her, he loves it when she's pissed, making her look cute for some reason.

Zuko could not get rid of the feeling that the voices were watching them and that he is not going crazy. "I think I'm hearing voices…" he said slowly, knowing full well what the others would think.

"You're hearing voices?" Sokka asked grinning, giggling to himself. "We always thought you were crazy Zuko. You don't have to tell us that."

Everyone laughed at the little joke. Zuko wasn't pleasant. He is not going crazy! The voices are real!

"Teo, after this do you want to have a race?" Haru asked his friend.

"Yeah! Don't you dare use your earth bending this time!" Teo said, making his wheel chair to face Haru.

"Give me a break! You didn't say, 'no earth bending' allowed." Haru said grinning.

"Filth-dweller." Teo teased at him.

"Crippled." Haru said, smiling at the game.

"Cheater."

"Firebender want to be."

The two went on and on.

"Should we kill them?" asked a voice. Zuko's eyes widen.

"No. I want them alive…" bellowed one.

"Why? They are trespassing on our lands…"

"Be silent, Hinata (1), the sword-wielder is on to us."

'We have to leave now!' Zuko thought. He can't be imaging these voices! Why couldn't the others hear them? Is he really losing it? He looked around himself, trying to glance at the cause of the voices. "Toph can you sense anyone around us?" he turned towards her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Can you sense anyone here? Surrounding us?" Zuko asked her again.

Toph sat her own bowl down. She closed her eyes concentrating. "No," she said slowly. "Beside some chipping and growling sounds above us. I never heard of those sounds before..."

"Growling?" Zuko asked, pulling out his twin swords. By the spirits he was stupid, maybe the most stupidly of the stupid. Even his sister would figure this out long before. Why didn't he think of them before?

"Zuko! What are you doing--" Toph became to say, she stop as she felt his heart went fast within a spilt second, something she never felt anyone doing before. Zuko unlatch his swords as he got up back from the ground, as if he spotted an unknown enemy.

"Fire!" bellowed a voice. It was too late.

"We need to get out of here! We are under--" Zuko began to yell but was cut short, as an arrow shot from no where on his left side of his face, hitting him on the opposite side of his chest.

"Zuko!" call out someone within the group.

Zuko fell onto his knees, holding the arrow steady as blood started pore through his fingers, as his sword fell from his grasp. He haven't felt this type of pain since the time his father blinded and deafen him when he was only thirteen years old and the time when he fought against an Earthbender when he was separated from his Uncle and met a boy named Lee.

Within seconds later, more arrows shot from nowhere, pinning everyone down to the ground, but unlike him they didn't puncture their skin, which was odd that he wasn't killed, as Yu Yan Archers never miss. They needed him alive, but wounded.

Looking at his wound, as black residue was mix with his rich crimson blood, he knew the arrow was poison. His eye sight started to cloud, the world around him was spinning, turning black. He looked around as he say dark figures around them.

There was too many of them, for they could not escape.

"Only spirits! Yu Yan Arches! I have been attack by them before! We have to get out of here!" Aang called out, as three arrows pinned his pants onto the ground.

Katara grabbed Zuko by the sleeve, half dragging him off the ground. Painfully, Zuko grabbed his swords and hesitated. He knew it was pointless to run from Yu Yan Arches, especially if wounded. If his teachings were correct, the poison they given me will any minute now will affect him, enough that he will pass out, and will not wake until hours later, depending of how much poison was in his bloodstream.

But he and the others had no choice. It was better to run then let them be captured or worse.

The group ran into the forest. Behind them they heard Appa growl and flew off with Momo.

Zuko cursed at himself. Why didn't he thought about jumping onto Appa and take off?

"Come on Zuko, run faster you clumsy idiot! Don't you dare leave us!" he distantly heard Katara yell at him, gripping his left arm tighter, half dragging him. "ZUKO!" she suddenly shirked at his suddenly went limped.

Zuko's eyes rolled backwards, and as he fall face down and knew no more.

Katara eyes widen in shock. Was he poisoned? Is he dead? It would explain why he fainted. Or was it the lost of blood?

She turned behind her saw paint faced creatures coming towards her. There was too many of them, jumping tree to tree, as others that ran like wild animals running towards her. It is pointless to fight them.

"Come on Katara! We have to leave him!" Aang grabbed her by the arms.

With one last look at their fallen friend. Aang and Katara ran for their lives.

-

\--Flash Back--

A young boy ran down the Fire Nation palace. He had long hair up in a ponytail and wore the traditional Fire Nation royalty clothes. The young prince ran out from the corridors into the gardens meeting his mother and younger sister.

His mother, Ursa, was a very beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and sad golden eyes that seemed to stare right through your very soul. She wore a plain Fire Nation robe, and wore jewelry that really didn't fit her clothes, but even if she wanted to, she will never take them off. It was the only thing that she had from her previous life before she married her husband.

His sister, Azula, on the other hand, wore stylish clothes, her hair up in a ponytail verses their mother long hair that hang down her back. Azula was like their father, Prince Ozai, in both appearance and attitude. She leaned on a nearby tree, her arms folded in front of her chest, looking behind their mother in a scowl. She didn't really understand why their mother made them meet next to the pond for their lessons, at all places. She rather be practicing her firebending then to be here.

Ursa smiled at the young prince running towards them, as she opened her arms.

Smiling, Zuko ran into his mother's embrace. "Hello, little dragonet." his mother purred at him. She turned towards her daughter. "Azula, come along child." She motions her daughter towards her. Azula slowly followed her mother and older brother deeper into the gardens.

They sat under one of the most eldest trees near the pond. It was their special place, where no one could find them or see them from afar. "Now, time for your lessons, beast-speck." Ursa told her children. The siblings groan inwardly.

"But Mother, why can't we practice our archery lesson first? Or what about the theory of evanui in incendiary (2)?" Zuko asked her.

Azula rolled her eyes at her idiotic brother.

Ursa smiled. "It is the language of your heritage. Aren't you proud of it?" she asked her son.

"Of course he is, mother." Azula repealed rudely, before Zuko could answer. "But I really don't see the point of this type of lesson either. We are not beasts."

"Shut up 'Ula." snapped Zuko.

"Zuko, language. Now apologize to your sister." Ursa told him.

"Yes mother." Zuko said. The young firebender turned to his sister "I'm sorry Azula of telling you to shut up."

"Apology accepted, Zuzu." Azula scold at him. The two siblings turned back to their mother, who was now sitting on her legs in front of them.

"Now children," she howled them. "What did we learn yesterday?"

Instantly, Azula raised her hand into the air. Zuko rolled his eyes. 'Know it all freak.' he thought to himself.

"Yes Azula?" Ursa asked.

"You taught us how to speck numbers, and writing." Azula said in a matter of fact voice. Even though she views these lessons as a waste of time, she prides herself to be better then her brother.

"That is correct, daughter." Ursa said smiling. "Today I will teach you how to identify yourself if you ever come across another beast-speaker, other then us--"

"Like that will ever happen," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"Zuko."

"Sorry mother. Go on."

"As I was saying. If you ever come across to another beast-speaker you must, and remember this, children, you must identify yourself so that they will not kill you at sight. For many beast-speakers, they despise word-speakers with passion. More so to those of the other Nations."

This got Azula's full attention.

Ursa notice this. 'So much like her father.' she thought sadly. "For you Zuko, you must say 'I, Zuko, son of Ursa, grandson of Dragon Master Kuzon, from the Phoenix Tribe. I am not foe. We are kin.'"

"Wow, mother that is such a mouth full." Azula said snottily, rolling her eyes. She thought to 'identify' herself was going to be more interesting, not something that is such a mouth full and so idiotic. What kind of people speck like common, dirty beasts? Not her, she plans on never going into this lesson, ever again.

Ursa glanced at her daughter, and ignored her comment.

"For you my daughter, you must say 'I, Azula, daughter of Ursa, granddaughter of Dragons Master Kuzon, from the Phoenix Tribe. I am not foe. We are kin.'"

"Mother this is stupid! This is boring. I'm going!" Azula said rolling her eyes, as she stood up and walk away.

"Azula get back here!" Ursa called after her daughter.

"I don't care about the beast-speech mother! Who in the sprits name are we going to meet that specks it? I'm going to do more important things!"

For that she left without looking back.

Ursa turned towards her son, who sat of where he stayed, looking at her with curious eyes. Both son and mother sat staring at one another. 'Just like his own father.' she thought fondly.

"Mother, when will I ever met others like you?" the young prince asked his mother, pulling out some grass, somewhat blushing under her curious gaze.

"What do you mean dragonet?" Ursa asked.

"Like you mother! You're the only one that I know that can shot an arrow over a building and hitting the bulls-eye blind folded! You can speck to the animals!" Zuko said excitedly.

Ursa smiled at her young son.

"I was taught from my mother and my father, your grandparents." she told him.

Zuko cock his head on the side. It was one of the few times he ever heard his mother speck of her mother and father so freely. He had never met them, not even seen a picture of them in his life, only hearing his grandfather's name few times, such as this lesson. He knew that he is Dragon Master, a very powerful firebender but nothing else. "Will I ever met them?" Zuko asked his mother with hopeful eyes.

"Soon, Zuko. Soon. Now back to our lessons shall we? Now, repeat of what I told you."

Zuko knew that his mother was hiding something from him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and nodded at his mother as he took a deep breath. "I, Zuko, son of Ursa, grandson of Dragon Master Kuzon, from the Phoenix Tribe. I am not foe. We are kin."

\--End of Flashback--

-

"I, Zuko, son of Ursa, grandson of Dragon Master Kuzon, from the Phoenix Tribe. I am not foe. We are kin." Zuko mouthed as the words or more like sound never came out, as he painfully opened his eyes.

He found himself lying down on a ground, tied to a tree above his head. Both his legs was tied together. He's eyes widen in shock, as his shirt was open, as a very old looking woman, that he swear was old as dirt itself was cleaning his wound.

The old woman noticed he was now awake, guessing of how his body went rigid. She took no notice of him. She was just doing her job and nothing else.

Zuko took a deep breath. "Are you a beast-speaker?" he asked the woman.

The old woman stopped of what she was doing. She turned towards him with a stoned looking face, but her eyes told a different story. She stood up and walked away towards a group of men, that Zuko didn't realized that stood there, when he woke. They where too faraway to know what they were saying. And it didn't help that he couldn't read their lips.

"Zuko? You're alive?" Teo said in amazement.

Zuko tilted his head. He then noticed that Sokka, the Duke and Teo was also tied up to the trees. Sokka and the Duke was unconscious why the looks of it. Teo sat on the ground, his wheelchair gone. Zuko watched as Teo dragged himself as close as his bonds let him.

"Are you okay?"

Zuko nodded.

"what do you think they would do to us?" Teo asked him, fear in his voice.

"I don't know yet." Zuko answer him. Truefully, he didn't know. If he hunch was right, their chances of survival could be in good odds. But if proven wrong… they will end up dead. "Where are the others?"

Teo shook his head. "I think they escaped." he answered. "I was first to be captured after you fell. My wheelchair wasn't made to go in fast speed in a forest." he laughed in bittersweet voice.

Zuko nodded. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

Zuko sighed in relief. "Are you injured?"

"Beside of being hit on the head, no."

"Do you think--"

Zuko then stopped, as dark shadow loomed overhead. Slowly he turned and come face to face with Yu Yan Archer.

"I hear that you speck in beast-speak." the man said in beast-speech. "Where did you learn that, word-speaker?"

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 4,754

(1) Hinata: A male and female name from Japanese 向日葵 "sunflower" or 陽向 "facing the sun". This name is often written ひなた using the hiragana writing system.

(2) Evanui in incendia: from Latin to English is roughly means "disappear in fire". It is what I think the Ancients of Fire (the ancestors of the Fire Nation) called it when you do literally disappear in fire, or more like teleport, as you do not just disappear, but reappear at a different nearby place. In my Avatar story version, Jeong Jeong used the same firebending ability to teleported himself to escape Zhao and his men. Brain and Mike, the Makers of Avatar, still haven't (in my knowledge) explained how Jeong Jeong did what he did in the episode we met him for the first time. Or I can just be wrong all together, and it turns out that Jeong Jeong just killed himself and turned into ashes… Which later find out he is alive and well. 

 

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	16. Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Sixteen

-

Boiling Rock Prison  
Fire Nation

-

Hakoda knew that something very soon is going to happen.

He didn't know what made him think of it. Maybe it was because of the air around him seem to stand still or maybe it was feeling that he felt a short month ago before the Fire Nation took him away from everyone else and placed him at Boiling Rock. The feeling that he felt, was a feeling that he never felt before. It was as if his very soul was being burned alive. That only happened on the first time, but after while as time passed, the burning feeling turned into passion, like a feeling that he need to do something and do it or die trying.

He cough, as dark blood poured from his mouth onto his hand. He sighs, as he remembered what happened to him a couple days ago. He shifted is weight slowly off the wall that he was leaning on to, again winced in pain as he did so, as he tried not to move his back to much. He feared if he moved too much his deep wounds on his back would reopen, as it only been a few days since he was tortured for his "punishment".

He closed his eyes, remembered how he was punished.

 

\--Flash Back--

 

The prison guards strapped him to a four leather bonds; two hanging from the ceiling and two on the ground. As they finished, one of them slugged him at the jaw.

Hakoda refused to cry in pain, as blood dripped of where the guard's ring cut his bottom lip.

They laughed. "Achilles (1) will have fun with this one all right. He still got his spirit." said one.

"He like the others won't last very long." said the other in agreement.

They both laughed again in glee, as they left the water tribesman dangling from the ceiling, leaving to him to his fate.

Hakoda took no time to waste as the dungeon door closed, as he tried to break the leather bonds off from his wrists and ankles. But there was no use, there was no escape.

"Now, now, don't do that. Or you will break your little head of yours." a voice from the dark said to him.

Hakoda froze at the cold voice. His eyes widen as the largest person that he ever seen walked towards him from the darkness. The large man seems to limp towards him. He had dark yellow eyes, burned scars covering his whole face, neck, arms and hands. He wore thin rags for clothes, similar to those that Hakoda and every other prisoner in the prison wore. In the man's hands was a whip with nine tails with bits of sharp rocks imbedded in them. Fear gripped Hakoda's heart, as the man pulled his shirt above his back.

"Now the fun part." the man, Achilles said in amusement as the whip slash across Hakoda's back. Shock filled Hakoda's body, as the sharp rocks and whip cut through his back like a hot knife on butter. He felt his blood soaking down his to pants and onto the floor.

Whipping sound cried out once again as he suddenly felt another whip slashing though his body. Hakoda cried out in a hiss as another and another ripped onto his back.

"Yes, yes cry! Let it all out! Let me hear you sing!" bellowed Achilles in happiness, loving the cries and hisses from Hakoda. "Let me hear you cry to your mother!"

Hakoda didn't know how long he hang there, as the large man ripped and gashed to his back with the whip. Within the hour of consent torture he blacked out.

 

\--End of Flash Back--

 

Hakoda flinch at the memory of the whip hacked his back. In days such as this, he wished he was a waterbender, enough that he could heal his wounds with the water that they give him three times a day in his cell. At least his wounds would heal faster.

He leaned on a steel wall deep in Boiling Rock prison, watching the other prisoners mop the floor, lost in his thoughts. He scanned around the room, everyone there he seen before, expect for one.

There was lone figure far from everyone else as if avoiding them like a plague. It was young girl that looked very beat up. The whole left side of her face was bruised, her prison uniform was very torn and stain in dried blood. Hakoda then hoped it wasn't hers.

He slowly walked towards her, getting a better look of her. As his approach he suddenly stopped. The girl had dark hair, very pale skin and golden eyes clearly stating that she is a firebender.

Hakoda felt very uneasy. But seeing that he is in a Fire Nation prison, then it wouldn't be little far fetch that most of the prisoners around him here were Fire Nation. The young girl didn't look over fourteen years old; around the same age his own daughter Katara was.

Seeing in this young girl's state in being, being alone in this gods forsaken prison, he felt glad that his own children was far away from the Fire Nation (he hope) and relived that they escape from being in imprisoned such as he was.

What did this young girl did in the past that land her here in the first place? Was she deserter the military in the Fire Nation? No, she looked far too young to be involved in the war or so he hopes. Did she come from a traitorous family? Maybe she was a being that has a mother or father from the Fire Nation and another parent from a different Nation? Or was she on the wrong place on the wrong time?

"What do you want?" the young girl hissed at him, breaking his thoughts.

Hakoda was taken back of the way the young girl spoke to him. He knew that moment that this young girl wasn't a type of girl to trifle with, guessing the way she glared at him. The girl's look was murderous as if daring him to do something to give her the right to kill him.

"Are you are okay?" Hakoda dared to ask her. He felt foolish of asking the question after seeing the anguish look she given him.

The young girl suddenly stood up, hiding the fact as she did so she felt pain going through her weak body. "Go away." she hissed, as she gripped the wall so she wouldn't fall face down.

"Now that's not a lady like." Hakoda smiled at her, helping her stand up. This mad the girl more angry, as she pushed him away from him, with strength that he didn't know she had in her state.

"I'll give you lady like!" yelled the young girl at that second, sparks of blue fire appeared from her finger tips and attacked him.

Instantly, Hakoda blocked her attack, as he dodges another fist full of flames. What is up with this girl? Why does she hate him so? What happened to her that made her so full of anger and sadness?

Just as fast and it started, the young girl was pulled away from him by the prison guards.

"No firebending allowed! Into the cooler!" one said, gripping tighter on the young girl's bruised arms.

"Let me go! You will pay for this! When I get out of here, you will all pay! Death will befall on all of you and your family! Let me go! NOW!" yelled the young girl. The two guards ignored her, as they headed to the coolers.

Sadly, Hakoda watch the two guards and the young girl left the room. The prisoners and the shock prison guard stood motionless around. All of them were little taken back of what just took place just a moment ago. Shortly everyone went back on what they were doing as if nothing out of the norm happened.

'What just happened?' Hakoda thought. He shrugged it off, and went back to his cell. Maybe he will see her again. Just to see she was okay.

-

Azula kick, bite, slashed anything she could do to get the guards' iron grip off from her arms, as the two guards led to her the coolers.

"Let me go!" she yelped. A guard appeared and opened the double doors as cold mist come out from the small circular room. The guards throw her into the cooler and quickly shut and locked the double doors.

Azula got up to the window and watched as the three guards left her to die. The room was so cold, biting onto her weak body. She slowly slide down onto the ice covered floor, cuddling into a ball. She hugged herself, putting up her legs close to herself.

"Father, please. Help me! I promise I would be good. I will never fail you again. Please daddy." She cried to herself.

She knew she was weak, just like her brother. She was alone, no one could hear her so why not show some weakness for a change?

"Please, help me someone…." She prayed.

-

Night had fallen.

The prison guards who guard the Boiling Rock surround the prison felt uneasy, as the night darkened. They knew something wasn't right.

Little did they know that they were right.

Beyond the walls of the prison, dark figurers slowly approached from the sea. The first group came first as they grouped each other in twos as the jumped off the cliff as they glide across the boiling lake at ease as if they were birds. They landed on the island without a sound, as they pulled out their bows and arrows.

They were not spotted.

Javor, the leader of the Tiger Tribe of the Yu Yan Archers, waved his hand above his head and nodded at a nearby Archer. The Archer nodded and did the same signal as the guy in the next group and so on did the same until everyone got the message.

The Yu Yan Archers surrounded the large building. Giving the signal that everyone else was ready, they all started to climb the wall, as build metal claws stabbed into the stone as each climbed up with ease.

As they got to the top, each of them shot an arrow at each guard, killing them. They waited and looked around. Javor singled again, as many of his men lowed ropes down the wall for the next group to climb up.

Below them on the other side of the prison, no guards notice the break in or notice the silence cries of surprise of their fallen comrades as they breathe their last breaths of life.

Javor come to the edge of the wall, flagged the group telling them that the coast was clear. He turned back to his Archers. Nodding each lowed themselves close to the ground, aiming their bows towards the unexpected guards below.

It was if they were one mind, as each arrow killed every single guard, not missing one out of step as each fell onto the ground without a sound. Half of the Archers went down and collected the fallen corpses and hiding them from view.

Haruki and the rest of the group got up from the wall by climbing with ropes, just as this was happening.

Quickly everyone split up into groups as they headed into the cells to free the people that they were after. The Archers stayed to guard their exits.

-

Hakoda was lying awake on his uncomfortable bed in his cell. He couldn't sleep. That feeling was still there. Something right now is happening, and he doesn't know what and it unnerve him to no end.

A sudden a thud sounded out in front of his cell door. Quickly he got up onto his feet, ready to attack anyone that come into his cell.

The door opened, and came into three masked men. The men were clearly not prison guards.

"Are you Hakoda of the Water tribe?" one asked him, as he stepped forward from the group, his hand tightly around his sword, ready to attack him if necessary.

"Depends who's asking." Hakoda heard himself say.

"You must come with us, sir. We are getting you out of here. We need to do this quickly. They are coming." Said the man on his right. The man turned to the others and nodded at them. The two men left Hakoda and the man. "Come with me sir. We don't have much time."

Of all the things Hakoda thought that these men would do and say, it wasn't that.

Silently nodding, Hakoda followed them out, passing a fallen guard in his wake.

-

The Yu Yan Archers above shoot ever prison guard that dared to come out and sound the alarm each fell to their fates. Archers from below took their corpses so those that see them would not escape from their sight. The window of escape is closing fast. Javor and his men fear that they would be force to leave the others and leave. Would that be the fate of the others and the prisoners that they are trying to save?

"When are they not coming?" one of the Archers hand signaled to Javor. "They should've been out by now."

Javor didn't reply. He knew that the man was right.

-

Haruki stood in the hallway, his spear in his hands looking around himself. Three bodies of the guards' lye dead near his feet.

The plan was going smoothly. Too smoothly to his liking. So far he met only three guards since he came to the prison. Where are the others? Why are there too few of them to guard the prison?

"Chief, we are ready to head out." Ham Ghao said to him as he approached his chief.

"Good." Haruki said, not looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" Ham Ghao asked him.

"I feel something is wrong. Very wrong. This is too easy. The Boiling Rock is supposed to be the hardest prison to escape from… Where is the alarm of us being here? Where are the rest of the guards?"

Ham Ghao silently agreed but didn't reply.

Haruki turned to face him. "Come, Ham Ghao! Let us not be left behind. It is time!"

The two ran down the dark halls without looking back.

-

The Yu Yan Archers saw their men coming out, with many of the prisoners behind.

They had done it.

Javor smiled. He stood up and singled the others. They are heading to the ship.

-

Hakoda followed the unknown man that broke him out from his cell. Beside him others that he few seen in the prison was following. Was this is really a break in? Why was he a part of it?

They come to the edge of the wall. One thought came to mind 'Do they really think that he can fly?'

Someone grabbed him from behind.

"Hey!" Hakoda yelped but his breath was cut short, as the person wrapped his arms around him and jumped.

He didn't have time to yell, scream, but held on tight of the person holding him up as he and the ma glided across the boiling lake and onto the other side. Fatedly through the darkness he saw a 

big ship. Not wanting to be left behind or stand there looking like an idiot. He headed towards the ship.

-

"Here they come!" Shui called out. Everyone who was stayed at the ship smiled. They are finally got out from the cursed waters.

"Open the port!" called out someone.

Quickly the port was lowed as the freed prisoners and their men climbed into the ship. At last the last man and woman come onboard.

"LET GO!" yelled someone. Instantly the waterbenders started to row the ship out.

They had done it; they escaped.

Hakoda smiled; as he slowly sat down to take a breath.

He was finally free.

-

Firing Lava Prison  
Fire Nation

-

Everyone slowly approached the Firing Lava Prison. The prison itself was quiet smaller then the Boiling Rock, with walls as thick as Ba Sing Se's own walls, sitting on a lone island surrounded by burning hot lava. Poisonous fumes as deathly as a poison snake loom over the prison. The smell in the air was thick as death itself. The sight itself was frightening.

"Iroh, you didn't say this place would look like a grave site!" said one.

Iroh smiled. "It doesn't" He told the man. He nodded at the closest firebender. Eighteen other firebenders walked up to the edge of the lava, raising their arms. Together, they bended a bridge.

The other Nation citizens looked at them in amazement.

"Let go." Iroh said.

-

Quietly everyone broke through the gates. With the aid of the Yu Yan Archers the prison guards was easily killed. Quickly, those closest to the corpses took off their masks. Iroh nodded at himself as he braced himself as he ran through the main gates, as two guards came running towards them, he ducked as a burst of fire missed him in mere inches from his face, as he grabbed the guard and snapped his neck. The other guard was quickly killed by an earthbender beside him.

Iroh and three others went on the right freeing cells as they went.

"Iroh I will get those. You do those over there!" yelled one.

Iroh nodded as he departs from the group headed towards the darkness.

-

Iroh opened the last cell. A sudden fist came into his eye vision. Iroh ducked, twisted his body around and grabbed the person into the wall.

"You fucking guards have a nerve to attack me!" bellowed the man.

Iroh blinked and let go of the man. The man gasp as he brought himself from the ground. He looked up and also blinked.

"You're not a guard." He said.

Iroh smiled. "No I am not. Come, we're getting you and the rest out of here."

"What?"

Iroh rolled his eyes. Water tribesmen, they are all alike.

Iroh then gave him a breathing mask. The water tribesman grinned and followed him out.

-

Iroh and the water tribesman gathered with the others. "Iroh! We must go now!" Ivor said running towards him.

The water tribesman beside Iroh eyes widen. "Mother of the Moon, a Yu Yan Archer." He breathed out. What is an Fire Nation Archer doing here, helping the man who freed him from the cell?

"Bato!" cried a man. Iroh looked ahead. "Do you think we should trust them?"

"I see no evil in them." Huu (2) said as he stepped forward. It strange to see him without his usual loin-cloths. "Come Cousin let us go!"

'So that is his name.' Iroh thought to himself. Bato seemed to trust the man, who called the man his cousin. Iroh didn't know how they could be cousins, as they both don't look anything alike. But not knowing everything about water tribe people, Iroh shook it off with a shrug.

Iroh grabbed Bato's arm. "Let's go."

Bato nodded.

Iroh, Bato and Huu followed everyone out.

-

Zhao stood impatiently on the ship. He was pissed that he was left behind. He knew the others would soon be coming back. He stood his ground, looking around himself, looking for the enemy that once was his own comrades.

Hotaru come up to him. Zhao glared at her, looking up and down at her curvy form. He sneered at the way she was dressed, a typical style for the female Sun Warriors, showing nothing from the opposite sex. It slightly pleasant him, but he would never admit it anyone.

"What do you want?" Zhao rudely asked her.

The young woman smiled at him. "Nothing. I just think you're cute."

This was not what Zhao thought she would say. Cute? No one, not even his own mother ever called him cute before. Handsome and cruel maybe, but never the word cute.

"I—what?"

Hotaru giggled. She then suddenly stopped and looked ahead. Zhao looked the same place where he saw her look at.

Many dark figures were seen ahead of the ship.

"The enemy?" Hotaru asked.

"No… it's them. Open the port."

Hotaru nodded. "Here they come!" she yelled to the others.

-

Iroh and everyone else running fast as they could. Yells behind them tell them that the all the prison guards knew that they was spotted. "RUN! Quickly!"

Everyone followed Iroh's orders as everyone climbed into the ship. "Zhao! Take us out!"

Bato froze at the name. "You! You're supposed to be dead!"

Everyone around stopped, as Zhao and Bato came face to face with murderous eyes.

-

Boiling Rock Prison  
Fire Nation

-

Azula knew that what happened behind her cooler door. She wanted out to be freed like the others. But she was too weak to call out. It has been hours since she felt the hot air, the sun itself.

The sounds now are silent. The only sounds that she heard were here feeble breathing. If not soon, she will die and she knew it.

Her door was suddenly snapped open, as the Warden and two guards was seen.

"She still lives." The Warden said. "Take her."

Azula felt herself been picked up and dragged from the cooler.

"Warm her up! The Fire Lord now wishes to seen his daughter."

She could not keep herself awake. She fell into unconscious.

-

Fire Island Palace.  
Fire Nation

-  
Fire Lord Ozai glanced at his weak daughter, who was seen kneeling in front of him to at the foot of the stairs. Azula who was now again awake and slightly warmed. She was still wearing her prison uniform, and ice sickles covered both her body and hair. She was still shivering from the cold, as her firebending has not fully come back to heat herself up. Again she sneered herself of being so weak.

Ozai was impressed with her, but he didn't show it. He was the Fire Lord, showing such emotion is a sign of weakness. The reasons he felt proud of her was that she didn't escape from him like half of the prisoners from Boiling Rock, but willing come back to serve him. And also the fact that she survived her punishments that plagued her.

"I see you learned your lesson, daughter?" Ozai asked her.

"Yes father, I did." Azula said lifting up her head to look at her father. Her father waved his hand. Azula slowly walked up the stared and sat next to her father. She shrived in happiness and the warmth the fire surrounds her. The Fire Lord sat his hand on top of her head and the only thing that was close to a hug.

"Where does your loyalty lay, my daughter?"

"You, milord." Azula said, slightly smiling. Her father doesn't hate her!

"And what is your mission in life?"

"Help you defeat the Avatar and crush the world that soon will bow to you, father. The Fire Nation will rise to its greatest."

Ozai smiled at his daughter. His daughter is his at last.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 5,059

(1) Achilles: In English this male name is pronounced as ə-KIL-eel. From the Greek Αχιλλευς (Achilleus) which is of unknown meaning, perhaps derived from Greek αχος (achos) "pain" or else from the of the Achelous river. This was the name of a warrior in Greek legend, one of the central characters in Homer's "lliad". He was a one of the bravest of the Greek heroes in the war against the Trojans; he was eventually killed by an arrow to his heel, the only vulnerable part of his body.

(2) Huu: is a Waterbending master from the Foggy Swamp Tribe, whom are cousins to the Southern Water Tribe that migrated from their Southern home and found the Swamp. This information has been lost for thousands of years both tribes' history, resulting in neither of the two knowing the other exists.

Huu is also the guardian of the swamp and is believed to be the wisest member of his tribe and is rumored to be the leader to his tribe. His two famous quotes are "Time is an illusion and so is death." And "Pants are an illusion and so is death."

 

Please Read and Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	17. Lords and Ladies of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Seventeen

-

Below the Fire Nation and parts in the Earth Kingdom are few entrances to unknown worlds. Of worlds of which the undead rule its unearthly ways. The same places where they say, from the darkness; the evil of the world was first born and it lied dormant until hundred years ago. Fire Lord Sozin wanted power that was only be given by the dead. The same power that his own grandson, Ozai wanted; immortally. But in the end, Sozin died before he could reserve this power, because the undead lords refused to give it to him. Ozai, now Fire Lord, will do anything to get this power with or without the aid of the undead lords. But to get it, he must reserve it some other way…

There are many other worlds that the undead rule in the dark lands, worlds that been long forgotten by mortals. Of which many of the undead wait for a victim that dared to walk in their domains.

There are many lords that rules within the dark underworld. Each long ago was personally pointed as the leaders by the lords of the over-world and all was given equal amount of lands to rule. No one ever dared to fight among themselves to get more land or power, for it is unthinkable and the consequences of doing so are internal death.

Expect for one who dares to fight against its masters and the laws of the dead.

He is called Angra Mainyu, and once named, Evander (1) when he was once human.

Angra Mainyuwas once a mortal, like half of the lords of the underworld were. Like many mortals during the first age of the world, were curious creatures, new to the world around them, as evil and violence was almost foreign to them. As Angra Mainyu grew older, he grew greedy with power.

One day when he was young adult, he met a strange looking being who promised him power, immortally and wealth for exchange for a price. The price was unknown at the time, but the stranger told him that he will come back in due time to serve it. And during that time Angra Mainyu would enjoy his gifts.

Of course he, Angra Mainyu expected the gifts from the unknown creature; thinking about the good things he can do with the stranger's promises. Power will bring his poor family and him into high status into the world, immortally because he didn't want to die and wealth so his family and his pregnant lover could live free from misfortune and that he could finally marry his love, so she and his family would not be look down upon.

But of course, nothing like that could ever last. Within a decade, he lost everything because of his greed and his unearthly ways, as slowly he turned into something that wasn't human; slowly Evander, that everyone once knew him as, was no more. His whole family was killed by his own hands, his wife left him and believes to be killed by the very same "man" that given him power in the first place. And he was forced to kill his ten years old son, Euthymius (2) that tried to kill him for avenging his mother's death.

The stranger kept his promise, despite the mishaps that plunge him for the past decade, coming to him demanding his part in the deal shortly after slaying his only son. His price was forever enslaved under him to rule a land in the underworld forever.

In the last days in the First Age, Angra Mainyu was given power of ruling one part of the underworld that is called Torment, where he control those of the mortal spirits that are sentence forever to be tormented after death. He had the power to choose of which mortal spirits that come into his domain would have this fate or be given back to be given to another demon that rules the Lands of Enchantment, a place where spirits live in peace and happiness, for she is called Jathibiyya (3) .

Jathibiyya is a female demon that ruled a land beside his. Like him, she was once human, but unlike him, she wasn't evil in nature. She wasn't promise for greed or for power, for she is a good soul in both human and in demon form. No one knew of what she was promised, for she was already ruling in the underworld before Angra Mainyu come to rule his land. And no one ever asked.

Many believe that she rules the Lands of Enchantment because she isn't bound of any sin like more than half of the undead rulers such as him. As Angra Mainyu did his deeds in greed and tortured thousands under his blood stained hands in short decade after his deal, he ended up ruling the Lands of Torment.

Oh how Angra Mainyu despise that wrenched wench. Who gave her the right to rule a beautiful, peaceful land where he forever rules a dark, wicked place?

That 'person' that given her the right, was the one who created the worlds itself, for no one, neither mortal nor immortal ever seen him or her, for they are the gods.

Angra Mainyu sighed as he marched down the dark eerie tunnels. He had been walking for days now without stop. He could easily appear at this gate, but walking helps to calm his mind.

Suddenly a demonic wind blew above him and appeared in front of him was a beautiful female demon. She was tall, with long silky white hair with milky colored horns at the side of her head. She had maroon colored eyes and she wore a see-through gown not hiding anything from any male eyes from her pale smooth skin. She smirked at the sight of the Torment Lord before her.

"Angra Mainyu. It has been a long time. Rumor has it you been very naughty lately." she said. The female demon slowly approach him, her demonic eyes seemed to look right at him as if knowing everything about him just by staring at him. This made him hate her even more. Angra Mainyu knew she was flirting with him, knowing full well that she wasn't interest in him one bit; the only reason she does this because it is her nature. For many millennia that he lived in this cursed undead life, he so wanted to bed with her. But now, after so many millennia later, he despises her of not letting him do so.

Angra Mainyu growled in annoyance at the sight of the beautiful being.

"Jathibiyya, by the gods themselves, you look horrible." he hissed, walking pass her. Jathibiyya smiled as she skipped after him. Angra Mainyu tried to ignore her, but failed.

Jathibiyya jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "Ah, you're so sweet." she said.

"What do you want? I am not in the mood of you right now. Now move aside if you know what's good for you."

"I notice you have been… busy lately in the past century."

"And what if I am busy? I am a under lord am I not?" Angra Mainyu demanded. He doesn't have time for this!

"You have been visiting the mortal world. For it is forbidden for you." Jathibiyya said rolling her eyes.

Angra Mainyu didn't reply at her words, for they were true. All he can do is glare daggers at her. Jathibiyya giggled. For all these years, Jathibiyya is still young and naïve something that would never change.

"Ah so it is true!" she jumped up happily clapping her hands. "So who are the victims this time to give birth to you ill willed children? No wait, you haven't done that in many ages. Does it involve in the 100 years old war that been going on above?"

Still Angra Mainyu glared at her.

"Still pissed about those benders that beat you all those years ago? Really Evander how idiotic of you to be bested by the human immortals all those ages ago--"

"Do not call me that! EVER! And I will have my revenge!" he yelled at her. Jathibiyya didn't seem too bothered by his outburst. She smiled at him as if he was a little child that was doing a little tantrum in front of her.

"You never learn. Why don't you forget about them and forgive them and move on for once? Revenge is never sweet." she asked him.

"You don't understand wench." he hissed. "They banished me from the over world. The only way I could step in those lands if they are covered by bloodshed…. They will pay."

Jathibiyya rolled her eyes. She already knew this. But she unlike him, she could easily walk in the mortal world by will. She knew that he seek revenge, and the only thing that frightens her is that he could unbalance the worlds even more if he plans it.

"So how are you going to get your revenge? Going to kill them?" Jathibiyya laughed. "Last time I checked, they're not earthly bound anymore. You can't touch them…."

"I know that."

"Does it involve those two spirits that are bound you and serves you like lapdogs?"

"Perhaps."

Jathibiyya shook her head. The rumors cannot be true! She needs to know… "It is so sad to see such young souls like them bound to the likes of you." she sighed. "Oh well. You are missing two however; one from the water tribes and one from the earth kingdoms. Is that your plans of revenge, taking the eldest descendants of those that banish you, using them to fight against their ancestor when the times comes?"

Angra Mainyu didn't answer. She was far to close of discovering his plans. "I will get them." he told her to shut her up.

"How?"

"The same way I got the other two."

"There is more that you are not telling me. I can see it."

"Let's just say that soon I receive a present from an old friend."

"Is it your birthday already?"

"Jathibiyya," he hissed.

"Just kidding." she smiled at him. Angra Mainyu growled. "Who is it this time?"

"The Fire Lord's nephew, Zuko."

"His nephew? I thought Lu Ten is his only nephew. Did that mortal, Iroh, had another child that no one above knows about?"

"Of course. By blood, Zuko is his nephew, but the Fire Lord married his mother making him his son. I won't give you any details, Jathibiyya for it is not your business, but I will tell you this. For the return of helping the Fire Lord take over the world, he will give me the souls that I seek and his 'son' as a gift."

Horror overcomes her. She is mother herself and sees the mortals as her sons and daughters that come into her lands. And this child, Zuko, she will make sure he will be one of them and the other four poor souls if she could.

Jathibiyya forced herself to nod, not giving Angra Mainyu the pleasure of seeing her in rage. "Typical. Another mortal that wants to take over the world and selling his son's soul instead of his own soul. I swear, the gods were drunk of immortal wine when they decided of gift the humans free will."

"You forget you and I was once human. Have you forgotten?"

"No I have not forgotten. How can I?" Jathibiyya have him a look. "Your mother says hi by the way." She said.

Angra Mainyu hissed at her words. "Don't speck of that bitch in my presence, wench."

"She loves you and forgives you. She wants to see you. She misses you. It has been thousands of Ages since you and her been together and seen each other."

"No."

"You must forgive yourself--"

"NO!" the air around them suddenly went cold.

Jathibiyya watch him as he walked off. She sighed as she disappeared in thin air.

Jathibiyya knew that she has to do something to stop him. Before it's too late.

But what can she do?

She land herself in her dominion. "Gyatso." she said. A spiritual form, formed near her as a mortal looking man appeared. "My good son, I need your help."

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Lu Ten son of Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation sat cross legged sitting in a corridor alone. He didn't know how long he sat there, waiting for his Master to return. Was it days, weeks or years he been waiting here? It wouldn't matter anyway; he is one of the undead. Time itself is not meaningful, nor would any other sources for a normal human being would need to survive. He is now an immortal, or more like a mortal force to live forever against his will.

The corridor that he was in, was pitch black, but the short ten years of living in the underworld he come to a consume to it, as he is an immortal, the darkness, the loneness didn't bothered him one bit. Slowly everything that he once was when he was alive is disappearing, and his sight was one of them.

For now he can see further than any other creature, man or beast in the mortal world ever known. He had strength that equals the amount of 30 strong men. His fingernails are more like claws, his eyes that once was bright and golden is now yellow with slits as irises. Dark red as blood circles was around his eyes as if he had never slept in years or he cried so much, that his tears turned into blood and stained his skin. His skin, once fair and smooth is now tinted with grey. His arms, legs, and chest were covered by tattoo symbols, symbols that Lu Ten even now doesn't know what they mean fully. His once red royal gown he wore while he was serving under his father at Ba Sing Se is now in rags. His now pointed ears are covered by golden earrings; around his neck is an inch of necklaces in both in gold and silver.

Lu Ten looked down to his chest where his heart should've been. There, a thick scar was seen as if someone ripped his chest open, which when he was alive, did in fact did happened.

In all these years he missed his father, his cousin and the sun in the over-world. As a firebender in both in life and after death, he yearns to feeling of the light, but he never seen it for over a decade.

Lu Ten sighed again. His Masteris late. Again.

He knew that his master is up with something. And it involves his... uncle. But what is it?

Lu Ten growled. Thinking of that monster makes his blood boil in rage. How cans his uncle, that bastard sold him into slavery? Serving an undead lord of the Land of Torment?

He wondered many times of what his father is doing. Is he okay?

And how about Zuko, his cousin?

His thoughts broke, as the corridor door finally opened with a bang, and walked Angra Mainyu, his Master. Lu Ten quickly got up from the ground, walked right at him and kneeled. "Master." he said.

Angra Mainyu ignored him as he walked past the undead mortal.

Lu Ten knew that his master is in a bad mood. It didn't take a smart person to notice. Quickly, not to get the demon angry with him, he got up and followed his lord down the dark halls.

They walked in silence. At last they approach to a dark portal, the entrance of the Lands of Torment. Angra Mainyu walked though it when out any hesitation, as if was like any other door that mortals have in the over-world.

Lu Ten took a deep breath before he followed the dark skinned demon through the dark portal.

For a moment or two, everything around him was swilling mist as he cringes as he heard screams of people being tortured. Just as fast as it started, he was out from the portal. He whipped the sweat from his brow, steading his breath as he did so.

"Come." he heard his master ordered him. Lu Ten nodded, and again followed his Master. He quickly glanced at another room as they passed, as shadows of souls were screeching as if they were being burned alive. Quickly Lu Ten turned away from the gruesome sight. After ten human years you would think he would get used of those sights of his "home", which Lu Ten hope he will never will.

They come into his master's throne room. Angra Mainyu sat down on his throne facing his servant. His eyes narrowed that the sight of the undead mortal. He was pleased of how his Slave is slowly becoming. Soon in the next millennia, his servant will be complete of his transformation or maybe sooner if his mortal soul would expect his fate.

Lu Ten kneeled lower in front of his master in a circler shape on the stoned floor, as he did so it slightly glowed. The silence in the room was uncomfortable for his liking. Lu Ten licked his lips before he spoke. "Master," he said trying to break the silence between him and his Master.

"I have a job for you, Lu Ten." His master said to him. Lu Ten slightly jumped at his voice. Not by how it sounded like, but hearing him speak to him after a long time of not hearing him speck at all.

Lu Ten glanced up to his lord. "I live to serve you milord." he said.

Angra Mainyu smiled at these words. "I come to an understanding that you developed a… friendship to one of my other servants for this I am displeased."

"Of course not milord, I would never--"

"Do not lie to me!" Angra Mainyu roared, standing up. The room suddenly went deadly cold, but the undead lord and the undead servant, it went unnoticed.

"Yes, milord. I beg for your forgiveness." Lu Ten gasp, kneeling lower. Would his lord strike him again?

Angra Mainyu sat back down. "That's better. Never try to lye me to ever again. Or I will not be so merciful the next time."

"It will never happen again milord." Lu Ten vowed to him, bowing lower onto the stone floor.

"There is nothing that I can do with you foolish friendship with Agurne. But I will use it for my advantage." His Master stood up and started pacing in front of him.

At these words Lu Ten bite his lip, his eyes never leaving his Master's form, his body however never moved. What did he do to Agurne? Is she okay? She is a young girl, even if she did die a hundred years ago before he did. However, he is the older then her; for he lived longer the she did before they both died when they did. She was like his younger sister. He would anything to protect her. "And what did you do to Agurne, my milord?" he asked the demon.

"Couple days ago, I send her into a mission above in the mortal world. I want you to follow her to make sure she is… safe and does her job properly. Your mission is to bring me the water tribe boy and the male earthbender that travels with the Avatar after when Agurne traps them. I want them alive, unspoiled, Lu Ten. I do not wish for the other Undead Lords to have their souls. They are mine! And if you fail, you and Agurne will be punished."

Lu Ten didn't know if he heard his master correctly. After all these years, he could finally see the sun? He remembers the first day he became his servant. His master told him that he will never step foots the over-world. What changed his mind?

He can finally be free from this wrenched place? Who are this water tribe boy and earthbender boy that his lord speck of? The Avatar is back? And what kind of a plan is that Master telling him? Does it involve the War that he knows that mortals above is still fighting?

'Man, I have been out of the loop.' he thought to himself bitterly. "And what is her mission beside us trapping the two souls milord?" Lu Ten dared to ask.

Angra Mainyu grinned. "I will let Agurne tell you that. If you find her that is. I want you not be seen by the other mortals in all cost. And if I do find out that this happens, you will be severely punished. We don't want your mortal father finding out that you are back now do we?"

Lu Ten knew that it is too good to be true. Perhaps he will be fortunate to glance his father, before he finishes this mission. Why can't he see him father and tell him that he is alright?

"When do you wish me to depart my lord?"

"Now."

"As you wish milord. I will not fail you." Lu Ten stood up and bowed.

He had left without looking back.

-

Angra Mainyu watched his servant left. He smiled; he knew that his servant will not fail him. He turned his head and there stood his other servant waiting for a comment.

The man wasn't human or once was. He was bald, has red eyes had no irises, his skin was dark in color, his clothes was a mortal Fire Nation man. But his unearthly look and eyes told that he wasn't part of any Nation.

"You have news for me, my servant?" Angra Mainyu asked him.

The bald man bowed to him onto one knee, the same place where Lu Ten just moments before knelled, however the circler shape did not glow. "Yes milord. The mortal prisons, the Boiling Rock and the Firing Lava were attack, sire less then night ago."

"It is not our concern, Therapon (4) about the mortal prisons above. The mortals there are weak, and soon those who escaped will be killed. Unless there is something else?"

"Yes milord. Prince Iroh was one of the rescuers that helped freed the mortal prisoners."

"And where are they heading?"

"It is foreseen that they are heading towards Locus qua is est Pondera."

"The place where it all started." Angra Mainyu muttered to himself. He stood up, ignoring Therapon as he walked down from his throne.

Everything is going as he planned, more so then he thought. He had foreseen many things in the near future, but seeing them plan out as they are, it is far too easy. The mortals foolishly are playing into his hands willing! Nothing now can stop him.

Angra Mainyu smiled and started to laugh.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 4,825

 

(1) Evander: pronounced as: ee-VAN-dər. it's a male name from the Greek Ευανδρος (Euandros) which meant "good man", derived from Greek ευ "good" and ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος). In Roman mythology Evander was an Arcadian hero of the Trojan War who founded the city of Pallantium near the spot where Rome was later built.

(2) Euthymius: a male name that is latinized for of the Greek name (Euthymios) which meant "in good spirits", derived from the word (euthymos), which was composed of the two word elements ευ "good" and θυμος (thymos) "soul, spirit". This was the name of several early saints.

(3) Jathibiyya: a female name meaning "charm, attractiveness" in Arabic.

(4) Therapon: means "servant" or "worshipper" in Greek.

 

Read and Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	18. Chiefs Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by Aurora Agni (FFnet).

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Eighteen

-

 

(Before on Chapter 15)

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Teo asked him, fear in his voice.

"I don't know yet." Zuko answers. Truthfully, he didn't know. If his hunch was right, their odds of survival would be good. But if he was proven wrong… they'd end up dead. "Where are the others?" he asked looking at the other out of the corner of his eye. Teo shook his head. "I don't know but I think they escaped." he answered. "I was first to be captured after you fell. My wheelchair wasn't made for forests." he laughed bitterly.

Zuko nodded toward the Duke and Sokka. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

Zuko sighed in relief. "Are you injured?"

"Besides being hit on the head, no."

"Do you think--"

Zuko trailed off, as dark shadow loomed overhead. Slowly he turned and came face to face with a Yu Yan Archer.

"I hear you speak in beast-speak." the man said in beast-speech. "Where did you learn that, word-speaker?"

(Now on Chapter 18)

Zuko didn't know what to say. The Archer loomed over him, looking upon Zuko with narrowed amber eyes. Zuko sweated slightly as he tried to form an answer to the archer's question.

"From my mother." Zuko murmured finally hoping the Archer would believe him.

The Archer gave the boy in front of him a searching glance, as if looking for any reason to believe him to be lying. "Really now," the Archer muttered. He smirked down upon the wounded boy who looked up at him bravely, trying in vain to hide his nervousness. The fact that the boy could give him a brave face at all impressed the Archer if only slightly, as most would look upon him in fear. But not this boy, this boy, this child looked upon him with respect even in knowing who he was and what he was capable of. Even if his boy feared him his respect wasn't something you saw every day.

The archer studied to boy tied up before him, the child was clearly Fire Nation, judging by his dress and eyes, perhaps from the Fire Islands themselves. But, where did the boy learn to speak his tongue? From a Yu Yan that lived in the boy's village and taught him? If that was true, could it be that, that Archer was his mother? Did his mother, forced to marry a Fire Island man secretly teach her son behind her husband's back? It wouldn't surprise him, as the beast-tongue was forbidden in many parts of the world. "I doubt that." The Archer smirked.

"I speak the truth." Zuko spoke softly his voice riddled with dread. What if the Archer doesn't believe him and decides to kill him and the others? Zuko quickly pushed his fears from his mind, silently thanking his many years of training in his homeland.

The Archer's reply was a swift strike to his face. As the Archer turned to walk away, Zuko yelled at him despite the consequences that would bring. "I, Zuko, son of Ursa, grandson of Dragon Master Kuzon of the Phoenix Tribe. Am not foe. We are kin!"

The all motion within the encampment came to a halt as they stared at him in amazement. Zuko unnerved by the staring briefly wondered if he had pronounced the introduction incorrectly and if; he had, he wondered if it would do him any good.

The Archer turned and approached him; his head tilted in confusion stared at the boy before him in appraisal. Zuko noticed the hesitation in the archer's movements and wondered at the reason for it. The Archer lowered himself down to his level and then -to Zuko's amazement- began to untie his bonds. "Heal him!" he bellowed at the old woman from before. Startled Zuko looked at the old woman who hid from view near the tree he had once been tied to. Had she been standing there all this time? Zuko wondered. "We're heading out, pack up." He ordered the men nearby, not daring to look Zuko straight in the eyes.

"Yes sir." They disappeared within a burst of winding fire. Beside Zuko Teo jumped, his eyes wide in awe of what he'd just seen. Did he just see a group of people disappear in fire? Were they dead? Where did they go?

The Archer turned back to Zuko. "You will also release my friends." Zuko demanded. The Archer didn't reply; instead he walked up to Teo, Sokka and then the Duke and began untying their bonds.

"We will be leaving shortly. I hope your… friends wake up before then." He said before leaving from view.

Teo looked between the terrifying half-painted face of the archer and Zuko. What the hell was going on? Quickly, he pushed his body close to the firebender, watching the old woman as he did so.

The old woman eyed Teo for a moment, as if calculating whether he was a threat to her or not. Seeing he wasn't, with his unusable legs, she turned back to treating Zuko.

Teo watched the woman, use her firebending to close up Zuko's torn flesh, the jagged hole transforming into a small a line shaped scar. Zuko hissed as his flesh melted together, wishing that Katara was healing him instead of the old woman before him. At least water healing was painless compared to fire healing.

"Teo, everything is going to be okay." Zuko told him, as he looked up into the fearful eyes of the youth.

"What the hell is going on, Zuko? What kind of a language was that? And how in the heck is this woman healing you? I thought only waterbending could heal…" Teo demanded frantically.

"It's the language of my mother's people and, to answer your other question, all elements can heal. You just need to know how. Waterbending is the most common, because water is naturally a healing source." Zuko said, not wishing to explain anymore.

"Your mother?" Teo asked trying to piece everything he was told together. Zuko knew that Teo was skeptical, seeing as this was the first time he had ever spoken of his mother. "So... what did you yell back there that freaked out all the Archers?" Teo asked suddenly.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't really know. It was something that my mother told me before she left. She said, it would save my life someday. I guess she was right."

Teo didn't know what the firebender meant by that, but choose not to comment on it.

"Ah, my head." a voice moaned suddenly startling Teo and Zuko. They turned and where greeted with the site of Sokka sitting up rubbing his head. "What the heck happened? One minute I was eating that yummy food Katara made and the next… hell on earth." He turned and looked around. "Oh spirits, it wasn't a dream!" he yelled standing.

"Sokka! It's okay, don't do anything—" Zuko started, but was cut off as Sokka was knocked back down on the ground by the old woman. Zuko's and Teo's eyes widened at the woman's speed as she stood up, grabbed the nearest rock from the ground, and smacked Sokka across the face with it. The old woman quickly sat back down and went back to work.

"Sokka! Are you okay?" Teo asked him, pushing his body towards Sokka.

"What hit me?" Sokka asked rubbing his face. it was red and swollen, hinting the first signs of bruising.

"That woman over there… she quick and it was so cool." Teo answered happily.

"Where are we and where are Katara and the GAang?" Sokka asked him, not realizing that Zuko was listening.

"Ah, I don't know." Teo murmured softly

"They escaped, for now." Zuko murmured quietly causing the two boys to focus on him. Zuko knew that the Yu Yan Archers had only let the other's go, but soon they too would be captured. "We are with the scouts of the Dragon Tribe. Right now they are packing up to take us to their village and their leader, I hope."

"The who?" Sokka asked.

"The Yu Yan Archers, they are the scouts of the Dragon Tribe."

Both Teo and Sokka were slightly confused; Dragons Tribe? Like the Sun Warriors? "How do you know that? Please don't tell me they're Fire Nation" Sokka pleaded.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yes they're Fire Nation. On their foreheads, the leather bands that they wear tell what tribe they're from in this case it is in the shape of fire breathing dragon. There are four tribes of the legendary Yu Yan Archers: the Phoenix, the Dragon, the Tiger, and the Sphinx tribe. Both the Phoenix and Dragon tribe are known to be part of the war, for they are the most feared deadly of the four. However, the Tiger and Sphinx tribes are known to stay out of conflicts, for they are not Warriors, but Protectors. We are currently prisoners one of the Dragon tribe, who are also known for their powerful firebending."

"Great more firebenders." Muttered Sokka.

"Wow," Teo said. His eyes look at Zuko, wanting more. "What are the other tribes known for?"

Zuko smiled, glad that someone was interested in his people. "It is said that the Phoenix tribe is known to bring people back from the dead and it is said they can even can speak with those who have passed over in the next world." Teo's eyes widened. Sokka on the other hand didn't look very convinced.

"Cool." Teo grinned.

"The Sphinx tribe is known for their enigmatic nature and intelligence. The Tiger tribe is known mostly for their trust of the old ways. They are also the protectors of the ancient culture of the Children of Fire. Thousands of years ago, before the four kingdoms of the four elements was formed, both the Sphinx and Tiger tribes were appointed as the protectors of the Children of Fire…."

"Zuko?" a tiny voice called out.

"Hey the Duke. You okay over there?" Zuko asked softly.

"You're alive!" the Duke cried happily as he proceeded to jump on him and begin hugging him exuberantly. "I thought you were dead when those devils shot you!" Zuko felt happy knowing that at least someone in the group cared for him.

The old woman smiled at the young child, clearly not knowing what the Duke said about her and the other men. She stood up her work finished, bowed and left.

"That was weird." Sokka said, cocking his head to the side at seeing the old woman, the same one that knocked him down without breaking a sweat bow to Zuko. He knew that Zuko was royalty, but wasn't the Fire Nation supposed to want him dead, and Sokka was sure the meant not bowing to him.

"Zuko said something to them. Because of which they are friendlier than before. That Archer over there," Teo told Sokka,"but then Zuko yelled something, or more like growled, and then he and everyone started acting weirder."

"What did you say to them?" Sokka asked Zuko.

Zuko didn't want to the tell them. "Just told them of what my mother told me before she disappeared. She said many times that it would save my life someday."

"Zuko, I thought you were dead." The Duke said to him, clearly not listening to the conversation going on over his head.

"I'm not dead, see I'm right here. If the Archers had wanted me dead, they would have killed me by now." He told the child who slowly nodded to his logic.

"Zuko…" Teo said looking ahead of him. Zuko, Sokka and the Duke followed Teo's eyes. Their eyes soon resented on the Archer walking towards them, the one that had almost attacked Zuko.

"Time to go, grandson of Kuzon." The Archer said.

-

"I can't believe we left them there!" Aang said, pacing in front of Katara, Haru and Toph. "They could be dead for all we know!"

"Aang, stop it. We'll get them back." Haru assured to him.

"I can't believe I told you to leave Zuko there when he fainted. I could've easily used my airbending and carried him! He tried to warn us. You saw how he was acting! He tried to warn us and we thought he was losing his mind! And now he's dead and it's entirely my fault! What kind of Avatar leaves their friend behind?" Aang ranted berating himself while ignoring the remaining members of his GAang.

"Yeah, yeah we know Trickle-toes. You're a lousy Avatar; you failed the World not once but twice! We know already. Now stop pacing you're giving me a headache!" Toph said rolling her eyes.

"You want to know what I think?" Aang asked hysterically "They're all DEAD and it's MY fault!"

"Aang it is not your fault!" Katara said trying to reason with him.

"Well whoever's fault it is we can't just stay here and pout. We have to get moving." Haru said.

"You're right. We have to go back."

"What?" Haru murmured in disbelief.

"We have to have saved them Haru; we have to get them back." Aang said.

Haru glanced at Katara. Her where tears flowing freely now scare of what fate had brought to her brother. Was he still alive?

"Your right Aang, but how are we going to do that? They're Yu Yan Archers! Fire Nation killers! What chance do we have against them? We're just kids!"

Aang stared at him downcast knowing Haru was right. "I hadn't thought that far." He admitted.

Toph sighed in frustration.

"Aang, do you think Sokka is okay?" Katara asked him suddenly.

"I don't know Katara, I really don't know." Aang said sadly.

The four friends sat and waited, trying to think of what to do.

Toph immediately sat up, making the other three look at her alarmed. "What is it, Toph?"

"Someone's coming!" she said. Everyone got up and formed into a circle ready to attack from all sides.

"Well, well, look-y here!" declared a familiar voice from above.

Aang, Haru, Katara and Toph looked up, coming face to face with Bumi, the former King of Omashu, who stood above them hands on his hips and, an insane grin stretching his lips.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

It had been three days.

Three days since Mai met the three nomad hippies, Chong, Lily and Moku. It also had been three days since she had tried and failed to get rid of them.

Since day one, she had tried to be nice to them asking them politely to leave her alone, but it didn't work. Each minute she spends with them make her desire to kill them in a slow and painful way grow even more. She cursed them and even went as far as to threaten to kill them in their sleep, but still they smile at her! And that cursed woman, Lily, even calls her sister for Spirits sakes!

But as each day pasted as they followed her with their dancing and music, it became harder and harder er to hate them. They were so full of life, full of such, such happiness, something she wasn't used, which made both made her uneasy and appreciative at the same time. so much that she had now even begun to welcome their odd company.

They never questioned her, never asked where she came from or anything remotely related to her people. Nor did they judge her when they saw signs of her being Fire Nation. When she asked them -through gritted teeth- where they were headed, Chong replied "Wherever the wind takes us." Whatever that means.

On the fourth day, Mai knew that she was close to Misty Palms Oasis, as she stared on ahead knowing that in about a day or so they would near the Si Wong Desert (1). She knew that before she headed any further, she needed water and lots of it. She sighed as she looked behind her. If the three nomads where coming with her, they too would need water. If the rumors were true about the cursed desert, they would all die a painful death without it. They wouldn't name the desert "The Desert of the Dead" for nothing.

Mai sighed, clutching Zuko's letter in her pocket. Oh how she wished for him to be with her right now. She hoped Fung was still there, as Zuko had wrote and she hoped the Earth Kingdom man would be willing to help her.

"So who's the lucky man?" Lily asked her.

"Who?" Mai asked giving her a sideways glance.

"The man who holds the other half of your heart." Lily said smiling at her.

"His name is Lee." Mai murmured, hoping Lily would buy it. She wasn't really lying, it had been Zuko's name when he traveled through the Earth Kingdom after all.

"Lee, a very common name." she mused. "A nick name perhaps?"

"Yes." Mai grumbled, not wanting to go any further on the matter.

Lily nodded in understanding. "He's a lucky man, for you love him enough to go to him when your home is so far away."

Mai felt uneasy. Does she know? Mai didn't reply.

Lily smiled. "Come sister. Let us dance."

Mai cursed inwardly.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 3,694

 

(1) Si Wong Desert: is the largest desert in the Avatar world. Is it inhabited by Sandbender tribes. It is located at the middle of the Earth Kingdom. "Si Wong" (死亡, sǐ wáng) means "to die" in Chinese. It also bears resemblance to the Sahara Desert, the largest desert in our World today.

Author's Notes: I find something very interesting that I would love to share with you all. I find out what the name "Azula" means: it means "blue" in Spanish BUT in Hindu for "demon". In Hindu it is spelled "Asura" or "Azura" for the use of "demon" as being the meaning, but the name is NOT Hindu but the name is derived from a Hindu word. It is unknown where the name came from; expect it is the name of Azula in the Avatar world.

Read and Review!

—FireChildSlytherin5


	19. Of Kings and Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by Aurora Agni (FFnet).

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

-

Chapter Nineteen

-

(Before on Chapter 16)

 

"Zhao! Take us out!"

Bato froze at the name. "You! You're supposed to be dead!"

All motion seceded, as Zhao and Bato faced each other with murderous eyes.

 

(Now on Chapter 19)

 

Everyone at the ship was still as none knew what would happen next. The firebender and the watertribesman eyed each other with expressions of such loathing it was surprising that neither died as consequence.

Slowly and with caution, Iroh stepped forward and placed his hand on Zhao's shoulder. "I think you should leave now, we do not need any bloodshed." He murmured.

Zhao glanced at the Dragon Master, knowing that he was right. With restrained anger he turned and retreated below deck with Hotaru trailing behind him.

"What's going on and what is HE doing here?" Bato demanded of Iroh recognizing him as leader of those who had rescued him and the others from the prison at Boiling Rock.

"He is here is because he was spared death." Iroh answered him. Bato glared at the firebender, not believing him in the slightest. "It was The Order of the White Lotus that has rescued you and your men from Boiling Rock."

At his words, the former prisoners muttered amongst themselves. They had all heard of the Order of the White Lotus. It was an ancient and secret society that was created centuries ago by the wisest of scholars all over the world. It is said that that the Order is about philosophy, beauty, and above all else truth. It was common knowledge that the Fire Lord sought the members of this society.

"If you claim to being a member of the Order, brother of Ozai —," a hard voice spoke lightly from crowd. Everyone turned to the tall, muscular man that had spoken. He was named Kemen (1) of the Southern watertribe and the father of Bato. His stark white hair was pulled in a warrior's wolf tail, his blue eyes bright even in contrast to the dingy red of the prisoner's garb he wore.

Bato looked back at the Dragon of the West as he stared at the man in surprise. They watched silently as Kemen approached him slowly. Everyone waited for an incident to ensue, but to their surprise nothing of that nature happened.

"Then there is no longer any explanation needed." Kemen continued grinning leaving Bato even more confused than he was before. How did his father know this man he wondered?

"It is good to see you again, Kemen of the Southern Watertribe." Iroh said jovially as both men braced each other wrists in a warriors grasp (B1). Kemen shook his head in mild amusement, wondering with fond exasperation why it was that every time he saw him Iroh always greeted him with him in one of his titles. The Fire Nation are strange people he decided. "How's your arm?" Iroh asked him softly.

Kemen barked a bitter laugh at the memory. "Usable, thanks to you. If it hadn't been for your aid, I would've lost in many winters ago—" he murmured before Bato interrupted him.

"Father, you know this man?" Bato asked softly not remembering his father ever talking about the firebender before.

Kemen laughed. "Of course, Bato! This is Iroh, the one that I told you of when I was wounded and thought dead."

Bato nodded. He remembered the pain that day the day when the troops came back home. Bringing with them the news that his father had fallen in battle. Months later, he returned stating that the only reason he survived is because a Fire Nation solider, who was as he too wounded from battle to return to his unit. He told them of how they had helped each other until they both where healed enough to return to their unit. Everyone in the village had thought he was mistaken. Why would a Fire Nation man help him? Now as he saw his father and that man -The dragon of the west- acting like old friends 'perhaps' Bato thought the stories that his father had told him where true. Is this really the man that his father spoke of he wondered and if so, then if his father trusted this man, then so could he.

"Where are we headed?" Kemen asked.

"To The Place of where there is Balance."

"You mean to say, that you and Order called upon the Holy Counsel?" Kemen's eyes widened. In his years, he'd thought he would live to see the day that the Holy Counsel was called. If the Order had called the Counsel then this was serious. What had happened to the proud man that he met all those years ago before he had become a General?

Iroh nodded slowly. "Yes, come, my friend. Let us go to a quiet place so we may talk. It has been years, has it not?"

Kemen nodded and followed Iroh away from the prying eyes and ears of the crowd. Bato, still dazed by the turn of events followed his father down to the place of where Zhao had also retreated.

Ivor looked upon the crowd of former prisoners who in turn stared back at him and his men in fear. For they had heard tale of the Yu Yan Archers. He turned to follow another archer that stood beside him. Together they and the rest of the rescuers brought both food and water to the former prisoners. As the men and women finished this task Ivor held out his arm and whistled sharply.

A large female messenger hawk appeared from the sky and landed gently on his outstretched arm. Ivor pulled a scroll from his pocket; the one Iroh had given him before the jailbreak, placing it in the scroll container on the hawk's back.

"Fly fast, my sweet, Hagar (2)." Ivor whispered to his companion. Hagar rubbed her head against his cheek and he watched silently as she flew to complete her task.

-

Hakoda felt free as the ship set sail out at sea. Oh how he dreamed of this day!

He opened his eyes and spied a man wearing a feathered crown, a cotton breech cloth wrapped around his waist and a red robe over his shoulders that showed off his sturdy chest. The man had a beard and a ponytail and the top half of his face and around his eyes were painted with red and white paint. Some of the men and women among the rescuers also wore a similar garb. Besides them he saw people who's clothing represented the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Watertribe. Who are they he wondered.

"My name is Chief Haruki son of Hikaru (3)." The man said. "You must be Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe."

Hakoda nodded, wincing as he stood up from the deck. "Yes, how is it that you know my name?"

Haruki smiled. "I've heard great things about you son of Hákon (4),your father is well known among the Order."

"My father?" Hakoda asked softly. What does this man know of his deceased father? And, for that matter, what Order did he speak of? But then again Hadaka decide, like the watertribers from the swamp, this man was decidedly odd and he decided to just let the oddness go. "What Order?"

"The Order of the White Lotus." Haruki said offhandedly. "Are you injured?" he asked suddenly

Hakoda nodded and Haruki stepped closer, placing his hand upon his back. Hakoda hissed and stepped away from him.

Haruki turned at yelled something and a waterbender by the looks of it appeared out of nowhere. "Go with the others, Hakoda. You are safe. Soon you will meet your children" He murmured "They will meet us at the Locus qua is est Pondera." He told him softly before taking his leave of him.

-

Haruki heard a hawk's cry through the stillness of the silence. He looked to the setting sun, seeing the form of hawk flying towards him.

He smiled, outstretching his arm for Hagar to land upon. Haruki gently pulled the scroll from the container on her back and smiled.

Iroh's group had concluded their task.

Haruki could feel the hope growing inside him everything was beginning to come together.

For the first time, he, finally, let that hope take root.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Agurne didn't know how she was going to make the Avatar and his friends trust her when she found them. How could they? She was nothing but a long dead girl, a spirit, forced to take a young Earth Kingdom girl's body as a host to survive! It was the only way she could survive long enough to complete her task in the mortal world.

Even now she could still hear the poor girl's pleas and screams, begging for her to release her, pleading with her not to hurt her or her family.

Agurne knew in a few short months she would need a new host or the girl would die a long and quite painful death. So far it had only been a week since she had invaded the girl's body.

"Please spirit!" The girl pleaded. "Let me go! Please! What have I that have wronged you?" the young girl asked for the corners of Agurne's mind.

Agurne stopped walking. Wrapping the thin clothing around her host's body. It felt strange living in a body after so many years of being dead. "Be silent!" Agurne hissed. She could feel the girl's emotions like her own. How her body begged for food and rest. But she cannot rest, not yet. She had a mission to complete.

"I won't let you hurt my people!" the girl cried

"I said be silent!"

The girl's pleas suddenly stopped.

'Ah, sweet silence.' Agurne thought happily. She knew the girl would be back, as it now had become habit between the two of them to ague each day.

She jumped down a cliff and landed safely below on all fours. She got up and brushed the dirt from her clothes.

"You know, you really should rest, Agurne." A cold voice said.

Agurne stopped and slowly turned to Lu Ten. He was sitting cross legged on a bolder beside her. She stared at him in slight awe; he looked just like he did when she last saw him; he still wore his shabby red robes, his bright inhuman eyes were staring at her with disapproving brotherly look in them; his face, neck, and chest covered by the demonic tattoos that glowed slightly. He looked more alive than she ever seen him, perhaps it was because for the first time in ages, he stood under the blessing of his element the sun, however while the energy may be welcomed, his form seemed to flee from the light, making Lu Ten look like a shadow flouting in the bright daylight. He looked out of place him away from the Spirit World.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at him. How long have he been following her? Why was he is out of the Spirit World, away from the Land of Torment?

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Master requested I assist you." He said, standing up from the rock. His robes, which had once brushed against his knees where now tattered and ragged their length ending near his thighs.

"He thinks I can't complete the mission?" Agurne asked him, her voice quivering slightly at the thought. Why was she suddenly afraid to fail her Master?

"No, he knows that you will finish it. He just sent me here to give you company."

"That doesn't sound like Master." Agurne said. Lu Ten shrugged. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Oh I assure you, you were hard to find. Do you know how many Earth Kingdom girls are between here and the entrance of the Spirit World? I must say though, do you really have to torture that poor girl?"

Fire grew in Agurne's eyes. "I am not hurting the girl. I just need a host and you know it. I am almost ashamed just to look at you!"

"What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did. You are no longer human. Oh how your ancestors must quiver in their graves."

Lu Ten looked at her. Was it true that he is no longer human? Had he changed that much? "I am as human as you are."

"I am a human spirit, in another girl's body, I am human but in a different form. You on the other hand are nothing but a human turned demon! You are no better than the rest of those foul creatures that worship Master. If you are human then you too would be in a different body such as I am. But no, you stand there, while your form flees from the light, your human nature no more. You are not human; Lu Ten and You will never be one again."

"I have accepted my fate, just as you should have hundred years ago." Lu Ten could feel his anger growing within him. He knew that her words had truth in them.

"I will never submit to the Lord of Torment! He may be my Master, he may hold me in slavery, but my will is still my own."

"You say that now, but soon you will realize that of what you speak is nothing but the naive lies of a naive little girl. He is our Master forever! We belong to him! We cannot escape our fate. I have accepted that fact, and soon so shall you."

"Never."

"Then your life will forever end in tragically you will forever be forced to take what was taken from you from another. There will be no happy ending for you."

There was silence between them.

"Now, what is your mission?" Lu Ten asked her, hoping that she would tell him.

"Master didn't tell you, Lu Ten? I am not surprised." Agurne's voice was coated with malice; his words had stung more than she had thought they would because his words held truth as well. But how, she wondered, how could this firebender accept this life? His standing there made her sick. "You are nothing but a little minion of his that is little to no use of him. Why should he tell you of his plans to you?"

Lu Ten's patience was thinning. "He didn't want the other spirits to listen in on us. Even with your tiny intellect that much you should know." He lied. "So what is your mission?"

"Basically befriend the Avatar and his friends, making them 'trust' me. Frame the Fire Nation prince, and make him flee for his life so Master can have his soul. Making them believe that he betrayed them, again. And something about have the Prince join us…"

"The Fire Nation Prince?" Lu Ten asked her. Did she mean Zuko? "Are you sure?" he hope he'd heard wrong. How could he do his Master's bidding knowing that doing so will bring his little cousin into harm's way?

"Yes, he did say, Fire Nation Prince." Agurne said rolling her eyes.

"There is more?"

Agurne slowly nodded. So he did have a heart. What is his connection to the Fire Prince? She wondered "The other part of the mission is that I need to get the watertribe boy and earthbender alone with me, so you can capture them and bring them to him 'unspoiled'."

Lu Ten nodded. Now he understand of what his master meant back in the Spirit World.

"—your mission is to bring me the watertribe boy and the male earthbender that travels with the Avatar after when Agurne traps them. I want them alive, unspoiled, Lu Ten. I do not wish for the other Undead Lords to have their souls. They are mine! And if you fail, you and Agurne will be punished…" His Master's voice rang from his ears.

Lu Ten's thought was interrupted as Agurne began walking away from him. Lu Ten sighed in frustration. Agurne was older than him; you would think she would be more mature.

"Agurne! Get your ass back here!" Lu Ten yelled. "I am not finish talking to you!"

Agurne ignored him.

In a fiery rage Lu Ten followed her. Within seconds, using his demonic speed, he was in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Get out of my way, Lu Ten! Or I will make you!" Agurne snapped at him, twisting her wrists.

Lu Ten found himself blown twelve feet from where he once stood, hitting his back at a nearby tree. How dare the vixen airbend at him!

He watched as Agurne ran from him leaving out of his sight. He slowly got up, brushing himself off; he could easily find her again. He looked back at the tree that he landed on. He noticed that part of it was crushed inwardly. A normal human would've been killed by the impact. But him being already dead (and according to Agurne, he is a demon that cannot be killed by any human means) hitting a tree would be like being hit with a feather….

Lu Ten was slightly grateful that he was already dead and of the fact that he wasn't in pain, one of the good things of being an immortal.

He looked back to where he last saw Agurne. He knew she was hurting inside, perhaps guilty about what she had done to the girl and was using her anger over that against him. Perhaps she was also confused at being 'alive' once again seeing that the last time she was alive was when the Air Nomads still stood in greatness.

He sighed and went after Agurne. He wasn't in a hurry. His mission had yet to be started; and getting his mission to him was Agure's job.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 3,875

 

(Beta note (B1): a warriors grasp is a sigh of high respect and comradeship in the watertribe. to be offered one means that thee warrior before you trust you like he would trust no other.)

(1) Kemen: a Basque male name meaning "courage, vigor".

(2) Hagar: a Biblical Hebrew female name possibly meaning "Flight" though it could also be of unknown Egyptian origin. The name comes from the Christian Bible in the Old Testament, for Hagar was the concubine of Abraham and the mother of Ishmael, the founder of the Arab people. After Abraham's wife Sarah finally given birth to a child, she had Hagar and her son expelled into the desert. However, God heard their crying and saved them.

(3) Hikaru: a Japanese male and female name meaning "light" or "radiance". I picked the name so it would look close to Haruki's name and meaning. Also it looks cool "Haruki son of Hikaru!"

(4) Hákon: An Old Norse form of the male name "Hakon" in both Icelandic and Ancient Scandinavian. Hákon means "high son" from há "high" and kon "son". This was the name of seven kings of Norway.

Author's Notes: Now you know WHY Agurne and Lu Ten are different! Lu Ten has accepted his fate in slavery, in exchange of his demonic form. Agurne on the other hand, unwillingly accept it, fighting against her Master's will to do his bidding, only being the form of her spirit form. The reason for her forcing herself in a girl's body to live long enough in the Living World. I myself is surprised that she been doing this for a past century, but you know it must be tiring, fighting in a losing battle….

Anyway, about Bato's father and Hakoda's father, there is no hint that their fathers are even alive or their names or anything of that sort. So they are OCC and Bato's father will not be the main character and I didn't plan on creating him or Hakoda's father that been dead for a some years, they sort of happened. He will not be a main character; however like everyone that I named WILL have a large role in the story to come.

The next chapter we will see the GAang.

Read and Review!

—FireChildSlytherin5


	20. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by Aurora Agni (Requiem of Solance) FFnet.

Dragons of the West

-

Summary: Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

 

-

Chapter Twenty

-

 

The former king of Omashu stood there looking down on them, a crooked grin painted across his face. He jumped off the cliff and landed gracefully in front of the small group below.

"Bumi!" Aang cried as the two friends embraced.

"Is that King Bumi?" Haru whispered. Toph huffed in annoyance; of course it was him for Spirit's sakes!

"The very same." Katara murmured softly attempting to ignore the loud reunion taking place behind her. "He was one of Aang's best friends before the war."

Haru knew that Aang had lived over one hundred years ago, but seeing the two together the old man and his young friend made the fact even more real.

"What are you doing here, Bumi?" Aang asked him, as the two finally let go of each other.

The earthbending king snorted a crisp laugh. "I felt the Call." He answered plainly. "Much like the others around the world."

Aang nodded eyes down cast, of course he should have known.

"Is there something wrong Aang?" Bumi asked him.

"Half of our group was captured by the Fire Nation." Katara spoke up, stepping forward.

Bumi nodded slowly. "The only Fire Nation 'round here are the one controlling my kingdom." He laughed. "And they are busy at the moment." He chuckled.

The Gaang decided that didn't want to know what he meant by that.

"Bumi! We need your help to save Sokka, Duke, Teo, and Zuko!" Aang yelped "They could be dead already and we're just sitting here!"

"Zuko?" Bumi asked an eyebrow rose in amusement. "The Fire Prince?"

Aang nodded. "The very same. Please Bumi—"

Bumi smiled. "They are not dead Aang and if the rumors are true, they're feasting with the Lord of the Archers as we speak." He snorted.

"What?" Toph said. "Are you saying that while we're pulling our hair out worrying they're feasting?"

Bumi snorted again nodding. "You could say that yes."

"I'm gonna kill them." Toph muttered.

"I don't understand. The Fire Nation is evil how…?" Katara started before Bumi cut her off.

Bumi just shook his head and gave them all a crooked grin his head, as he patted Katara on her head. "All in good time." He said mysteriously before turning to the Avatar.

"The Yu Yan Archers have been in these lands for hundreds of years Aang. My forefathers gave them the right to live in these lands and to live by their own laws. Knowing this I'd say they have the right to capture anyone who trespasses into their lands."

Aang stared at his friend in disbelief. "What?"

Bumi didn't answer. Instead, he simply straightened his back and flashed them all another grin. "Come Aang. Let us meet your friends." the group stared after the mad king for a moment before deciding to follow.

They could only hope that Bumi was right.

-

(Before on Chapter 18)

"Zuko said something to them. Because of which they are friendlier than before. That Archer over there," Teo told Sokka, "but then Zuko yelled something, or more like growled, and then he and everyone started acting weirder."

"What did you say to them?" Sokka asked Zuko.

Zuko didn't want to the tell them. "Just told them of what my mother told me before she disappeared. She said many times that it would save my life someday."

"Zuko, I thought you were dead." The Duke said to him, clearly not listening to the conversation going on over his head.

"I'm not dead, see I'm right here. If the Archers had wanted me dead, they would have killed me by now." He told the child who slowly nodded to his logic.

"Zuko…" Teo said looking ahead of him. Zuko, Sokka and the Duke followed Teo's eyes. Their eyes soon resented on the Archer walking towards them, the one that had almost attacked Zuko.

"Time to go, grandson of Kuzon." The Archer said.

(Now on Chapter 20)

The misplaced part of the Gaang looked to each other before looking back at the Archer.

"Just whatever he says." Zuko murmured painfully as he hoisted himself off the ground. The group behind him looked at each other for a moment before getting up and following him. Sokka sighed before picking Teo up and setting him upon his back, seeing as his wheelchair had disappeared.

"Oh yeah and that good advice." Sokka mutter sarcastically, making sure Teo was secure. "Do whatever he says, the firebender says. Mind explaining how when he speaks only bird and wolf?"

Teo and the Duke snickered at the veiled joke. Zuko however turned around and glared at him for a moment before resuming his trek forward.

"What?" Sokka said grinning like a fool.

"You are a moron." Zuko murmured nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Sokka snapped. "Well excuse me angry jerk your the only one of us that can talk to animals which includes these freaks. Hey!" Sokka's eyes widened in realization. "Does that make you one as well?" he smiled again as the other two laughed.

Zuko just rolled his eyes, ignoring Sokka's lame attempts to lighten the mood and get answers. He turned towards the Duke. It was oblivious the boy was tired and if he stumbled during the no doubt long trek ahead of them the Archers would be displeased to say the least. They would see the boy as a hindrance, dead weight that was only good for making them fall behind. Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation he picked the Duke up and sat him on his back as well.

The Duke smiled happily at this turn of events. He was tired, his eyes saddened though as his thought turned again to Pipsqueak, and he wondered if he was okay. He shook his head abruptly not wanting to think about it. So instead he wrapped his short arms around the firebender's neck, sitting his head on Zuko's right shoulder.

Zuko's head snapped up at a light cough. Confused he looked up at the Archer watching him with his arms folded across his chest.

"That boy is worthless with those legs of his." The Archer murmured to him as Zuko and the group passed, eying Teo with slight disapproving glare. As the Archer spoke the others shivered at the sound of his voice. "He is lucky he wasn't born at the Fire Islands. He would've been discarded at birth as is the tradition."

Zuko knew that Archer spoke truth, but decided not to comment on it face slightly grave. He didn't know if Teo was born without the use of his legs or if it had been an accident of some sort. But to him it didn't matter who cared that Teo wasn't born in the Fire Nation?

"Zuko," Sokka whispered. His voice shaking slightly as the Archers surrounded them to making sure they couldn't escape. He looked around nervously as they made their way up the trail into the unknown wilderness. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing important." Zuko murmured, not wanting them to panic further.

Sokka stared at Zuko's back with anxiety he knew that Zuko was lying. But the real question was, why?

-

An hour or so later, the Archers finally stopped. The leader of the group waved for them to follow. They walked up to the base of a mountain side. They watched as the firebender used his firebending to reveal a door, in a way much like the Fire Sage at Ruko's Island did. The entrance opened swung open.

"Come." The Archer spoke. Nodding reluctantly, the group did so. Jumping slightly as the door behind them shut by itself.

They followed the Archer through the dark tunnel and after what felt like ages they came upon a city made of mountain stone.

Their eyes widened. They had never known that there was a hidden Fire Nation city so close to Omashu. Why was it here? Why was Fire Nation city hidden in the middle of the Earth Kingdom much less a city that looked as if it was carved by hand?

As they traveled throughout the city, they could see that the building had been carved from the mountain itself and the architecture told them that the city itself was ancient. What bothered them the most however was even though they saw no one else; they knew that city was filled with people lurking in the shadows watching them silently.

Where was this Archer taking them?

"Where are you taking us?" Zuko demanded of the Yu-Yan. The Archer however would not acknowledge that Zuko had spoken.

"Give it up Zuko; he doesn't want to talk to us, not that I mind much." Teo murmured. Zuko turned to the boy on Sokka's back.

"For all we know this could be a trap." Zuko muttered darkly under his breath. He hoped his mother's advice would pay off. If it didn't, well, at least he would see her soon in the afterlife.

"I don't think it's a trap, Zuko." Sokka told him, looking around curiously. "If it was, then why show us the hidden city?"

Well, Zuko mused, Sokka did have a point.

The Archer stopped abruptly, making the others come to a hasty halt. Before them was a small house at the end of the path. The stone house had neither windows, nor doors and no light could be seen from inside.

"Why are we stopping, Zuko?" the Duke whispered into Zuko's ear.

"Shh." Zuko hushed him, as he sat the child on the ground. The Duke stayed close to the firebender, he really didn't like it here in this ghost town like city and those Archers very much.

At last the Archer turned to look at them grinning, showing his yellowed teeth. He's golden eyes flickered with amusement. "They are expecting you." The Archer murmured to Zuko. He walked away from the group and the solid stone house and with a sharp twist of his wrist the Archer disappeared in a circle of fire.

The others, minus Zuko, yelped in surprise. "I will never get used to that." Zuko heard Sokka mutter to Teo.

"Come on. They're expecting us." Zuko spoke cautiously walking through the darkened doorway, followed closely by the Duke.

"They? Who are they?" Sokka yelped after Zuko. Seeing that Zuko and the Duke had gone into the stone house and thus could not hear him. He glanced at Teo who still gripped his neck and muttered out and irritated "Let's go Teo."

-

The stone house was bigger than it had looked from the outside. It was a plain, Spartan home with very little in the ways of furniture or decoration. There where only a few pieces of furniture and furs covering the walls with matching furs over the furniture. Candles of all sizes where safely scattered here and there in the odd little home, giving the large room a dim almost foreboding lighting.

Being a firebender and half blind, Zuko could see as clearly with his good eye in the room as if it where daylight, unlike his other less fortunate companions who where having a hard time seeing clearly in this light. Zuko was on his hands and knees in the middle of the room, eye turn tour the ground before him. The Duke who was the first to see what the firebender was doing, copied him awkwardly, as he had never been shown the proper way to bow to Fire Nation authority.

When Sokka and Teo finally entered the house, it took them a moment or two to see that Zuko and the Duke where bowing. It was then for the first time they noticed a powerful looking man and heavily pregnant woman sitting cross legged side by side on another on a pile of furs looking at them from across that room.

Knowing that the man and woman were Fire Nation, that and the fact that Zuko was bowing to them both, made them quickly and awkwardly bow as well. It was then that the man finally spoke.

"Welcome to our city Zuko son of Ursa, Sokka of the Watertribe, Teo of the Air Temple and the Duke of the Freedom Fighters."

It was then Zuko and the rest sat up, all them however looked at Zuko strangely as he stayed on his knees. Zuko and the others were surprised that the man could speak something other then the Archer language. The woman, whom, Zuko guessed was either this man's wife or sister, was silent.

"How do you know our names?" Sokka asked him, wishing that he still hand his boomerang just in case the man attacked.

The unknown man smiled. "It is hard not to know," the man answered. "The former Prince of the Fire Islands, joining the Avatar." He looked at the others. "And those two are known for helping the Avatar."

Sokka was surprised. Does everyone know who he was?

The man laughed. "It is our job as the Warriors of the Children of Fire to know these things with the help of the Proctors of course."

"You know our names, it is logical for us to also know yours." Zuko said, using what Sokka liked to call his 'Prince Authority voice'.

The man turned to look at the Prince. "You uncle has taught you well." He said causing Zuko to stare at him in shock.

'How does he know Uncle?' Zuko wondered silently.

"I am called Nurzhan (1) son of Chetan (2) Leader of the Dragon Tribe of the Yu Yan Archers." The man said standing up from his chair. He motions them up from the stone ground. "This is my wife, Miyako (3)." He said nodded lovingly towards his pregnant wife. The woman smiled at the four children before her, her eyes brightened with motherly love. Something that all of them yearned for, for they hadn't seen their mothers in a long time.

They rose or in Teo's case helped up with Zuko and Sokka at either side.

"I'm sure you all hungry?" Miyako asked softly while she too stood with the help of her husband.

They all nodded slowly.

"Then come, children." She said walking up to them. "Any friends of kin are allies to us." she said glancing at Zuko with a smile.

The woman led them out.

"What does she mean 'friends of kin', Zuko?" Sokka asked him.

"Huh? Oh..." Zuko said not knowing what to tell them. "I'll tell you later."

"You better Zuko." Sokka snapped. "No more secrets."

Zuko knew that it would be long night.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Azula sat alone on her bed; surrounded by darkness with the only hint of light coming from within her fingertips as she concentrated hard on regaining the use of her firebending.

Ever since she had come back from the prison at Boiling Rock, she had been training her firebending in secret. For a normal bender it would take a month to get it back after taking that drug. She would show her father that she was not weak like many other benders that took it before her. She regains her control or dies trying.

She growled in frustration as her element died within her palm.

She sighed. She would do it again and this time she would not fail like her weak brother.

She took a deep breath and conjured up her element once again. A small flicker of fire appeared above her cupped palm. The fire grew ever so slightly to the size of a small bird. It turned blue as her frustration grew and just as fast as it was created, it died.

Azula growled angrily, stood, and grabbed the closest thing within her reach, a brush from her bedside table and threw it across the room, it breaking in two as it smashed into the stone wall on the other side of her bedchamber.

Still angry, Azula wrapped herself with her red cloak walked out of her room, slamming her door on the way out. A young servant, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, was pushed onto the floor hard as Azula removed her from her way. She marched on, not bothered by the sobs the young girl cried as she cradled her arm and shoulder, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Where is Ty Lee? Azula wondered as she sharply turned the corner.

-

It didn't much time to find her as Azula had walked into the kitchens and seeing Ty Lee sitting on a long table at the far end of the large kitchen, a large bowl on her lap her attention fixed on stirring the contents within it. Her face was covered by flour, her hair tired into a ponytail.

Azula shook her head in annoyance. Even as a child, Ty Lee had, had a habit of helping the servants in the kitchen.

The servants' cowered away from their Princess as she walked toward Ty Lee. This was the first time since Lady Ursa had been alive that they had seen the Princess in the kitchen, without the company of her older brother. But that was years ago, a happier time and instance that they never thought would come again.

Azula ignored the servants, they where nothing to her. She simply approached her friend and waited putting her hands on her hips as she did so.

Ty Lee looked up at, and was greeted with a pissed off Azula.

"Hi 'Zula!" Ty Lee chirped happily before frowning. "Wow, your aura is dark. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong." She snapped. "But, I do know for a fact that you know where Mai is."

Ty Lee lowed her head ever so slightly. "I know you feel bad for her disappearing." She said. "But I really don't know where she is at the moment." It wasn't a lie; she didn't know where Mai was at that very moment.

Azula gave her searching look. She knew that Ty Lee had a hand in Mai's disappearance she hadn't proved it yet, not yet, but she would.

"What are you making" Azula asked her, narrowing her eyes changing the subject.

"Fire bread." Ty Lee answered happily. "Do you want to taste?" she held up the bowl to her.

"No." Azula said rudely, pushing the bowl away.

Ty Lee kept on smiling, even though inside she was sad. What happened to her friend all those years ago?

She watched as Azula stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone cringed at the sound and no one spoke, fearing that she would return.

Ty Lee sighed.

She hoped that Mai was alright wherever she was.

 

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

 

Mai slowed Zita to a stop at the edge of the Si Wong Desert. The desert itself was a barren wasteland that stretched on for miles in all direction. Just ahead, at the very edge of the desert was the Misty Palms Oasis. She was almost there. Soon she will see Zuko...

She looked behind her and saw that the Hippies were STILL staring at her. she got off of Zita painfully, she was the wound on her hip still sore.

"Are you not coming?" Mia asked them. The nomads looked at one another. Chong looked up at the sky as if reading something the she could not.

Chong shook his head, looking back at her. "The wind is calling us else where." He said. "The wind tells us will see each other again though. It has been nice traveling with you."

He walked up to her and hugged her.

Shocked Mai just stood there as one by one, the three hippies hugged her repeatedly.

Lily smiled at her, still grasping her hand after she had hugged her. "When you meant your lover, spend time with him every minute you can. He will live forever." She told her.

Her words shook Mai's soul. What was she saying? What would happen to Zuko?

Lily hugged her for the last time. "We will see each other again." She promised as she let go.

"Good bye, Lily. May Agni protect you." Mai told her secretly admitting that she was going miss her.

Lily smiled back at her and with that the three nomads turned and began playing their instruments and singing.

Mai got back on Zita and headed towards the Misty Palms Oasis.

As she got near it, she took a deep breath as she spotted the building that Zuko had told her about in his letter.

Going into it she stopped by an old bald man sitting alone at a Pai Sho table.

"This is it, Mai." She told herself. "Don't screw it up."

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 4,121

(1) Nurzhan: a male Kazakh name meaning "light soul"

(2) Chetan: चेतन a male Sanskrit name meaning "visible, conscious, soul".

(3) Miyako: 美夜子 a Japanese female name meaning: 美(mi) "beautiful", 夜(ya) "night" and 子(ko) "child".

 

Read and Review!

—FireChildSlytherin5


	21. Tense Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read Chapter by Aurora Agni (Requiem of Solance) of FFnet.

* * *

-

**Dragons of the West**

**-**

**Summary:** Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

**-**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**-**

There was utter silence in below deck.

The Fire Nation and the Watertribe eyed each other with unease, even when two of them knew each other for a long time.

Kemen, his son Bato, Iroh and surprisingly Zhao sat together at a round table. Hotaru, now accustomed to following the former General, was fetching tea for the group.

The four men sat tensely waiting for Hotaru return. Zhao found himself missing the female sun warrior's company, which confused him to no end. He would never admit it to Iroh though. Sitting with two 'former' enemies was also very awkward, a feeling that he wasn't accustomed too.

"This is ridiculous." Zhao muttered under his breath, folding his arms across his chest. He glared at the watertribe men in front of him with no small amount of loathing. He slightly remembered fighting against them at one time or another, but couldn't put a name on either of their faces.

Iroh laughed, turning to Zhao. "Lighten up, Zhao!" he said cheerfully. "We are all friends here."

Zhao turned to the Dragon Master, his golden eyes glaring at him. Iroh just smiled cheekily back at him, not even flinching at the heated glare he was receiving. "That is what you think, Iroh." Zhao hissed turning away, not wanting to look into the older man's eyes.

The two watertribe men gave each other a look. Kemen was amused at what he was witnessing. Zhao, the former right hand of the Fire Lord was being scored like a child. Bato on the other hand, eyed the former Commander nervously waiting for him to attack. What had happened to the proud firebender that he had fought against not but a few weeks before?

"It has been years, Iroh." Kemen said, turning towards the other firebender. "What has happened since the last time we've spoken?"

The door opened silently as Hotaru came back into the room, carrying a tray with a large pot of tea and five cups. The men watched as the woman sat the tray on the table, before picking up two mugs and filling them serving first the watertribe men, then Iroh and lastly Zhao.

Kemen knew enough of the Fire Nation customs to know that it was polite to serve guests first. Only Iroh had ever given him such treatment before and having another, much less a woman covered in paint wearing hardly anything at all serving him and his son as if royalty was unusual to say the least.

Iroh leaned toward his friend, thanking Hotaru as she give him his cup. He sipped the steaming liquid, letting the hot fluid slip down his throat before speaking. "Many things my friend, terrible things." Iroh told his friend with immense sorrow. He looked up at Hotaru nodded at her to sit down, as she filled her own cup. She sat beside Zhao, not saying a word for true to the Fire Nation way.

_Another Fire Nation custom?_  Kemen wondered to himself looking at the Sun Warrior with curiosity. The Fire Nation and the Watertribes where total opposites in their customs, for instance the Northern Watertribe didn't allow their women to bend only to heal. he had never see one woman from the Fire Nation that was able to bend, apparently not allowed to control their element. Both genders in the Fire Nation where able to fight in combat, but only a handful of women either Watertribes could only if they taught themselves or one of the males taught them.

Kemen didn't know what to say to Iroh's statement of the terrible things that had happened. Many terrible things had happened in those ten years they had not seen each other. Was this what happened to him? Did something cause his friend to loose that fire in his soul? "Is it ill news of your son that you spoke of long ago?" Kemen asked him kindly, not wanting to tread on forbidden grounds. Angering a firebender was never a good idea.

Iroh nodded sadly. "My only son died in battle ten years ago; the first of the family to be killed in this War."

Kemen didn't know if Iroh spoke the truth or not. The first of the Royal family to be killed in war? Was the Fire Nation truly that strong? Kemen remembered Iroh telling him about his son, the great joy and proudest in his voice told him that Iroh loved his son very dearly. Especially after his wife took ill and died.

"And your nephew, what has happened to him?" Kemen feared the worse. Kemen knew that after Iroh own son, his nephew Zuko he also loved almost like a son. Iroh told him about the boy little over ten years ago when the he was only a few years old.

Kemen had heard rumors about the boy, as the Fire Lord had burned and disowned him from the family, rumors of him killing the Avatar, more of him joining the Avatar and so on.

Iroh smiled, looking up at them with pride clear in his eyes. "He is teaching the Avatar firebending. Just a few days ago I met with him. Asking him to bring the Avatar and the rest of the group to meet us on the Island."

Kemen's eyes brightened with hope. The Avatar was safe and learning firebending? Finally the War would come to and end.

Bato straightened when he heard what the firebender had told his father. The Fire Prince teaching Aang, that small boy to firebend? How could this be? Bato remembered how the Avatar was just a young boy, full of life was he okay near the Fire Lord's son? Sokka and Katara also traveled with him, and they hate Fire Nation. Did they trust him?

"Even though I despise that weakling, Zuko is a good firebender; a worthy teacher to the Avatar." Zhao said, breaking the silence between them, gripping his mug from the table taking a drink. When Zhao voiced his thought it sounded like it pained him to admit it. Kemen looked at the former Commander, was this guy serious? Banished or no, the boy is still his prince.

Hotaru sat a hand on Zhao's arm calming him. The look the young woman gave him melted his heart. His face told a different story, but his eyes showed the emotions just as well. Both Iroh and Kemen saw this but choose not to comment.

"You hate him because he defeated you in an Agni Kai." Iroh answered back to him, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the memory.

"A what?" Bato asked, what was an Agni Kai?

"It is what the Fire Nation called a Fire Duel, son." Kemen told his son. Bato didn't know how his father knew. He guessed Iroh had told him. Long ago But how long had they been friends?

"Sir!" a voice called out disturbing the meeting.

Everyone around the table stood, as a young man in full White Lotus armor  **(1)**  came rushing in.

"What is it?" Iroh asked the young man.

"The ship—" The man panted, as he sat his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "The other ship—is here. They made it—here safely. We and they—weren't followed."

Iroh nodded. He turned to the others. "I expect you wish to see your Chief? He is on the other ship." He told the two watertribe men.

"Hakoda? He's here? He's okay?" Bato cried in surprised. The Order too went to the Boiling Rock? It was said impossible to break out or in! How?

Iroh nodded at the young man.

Without a word, Bato ran up the stairs up to the upper deck; he wished to see his friend, his brother to see if he was safe.

Kemen walked up to Iroh. They both grasp each other's arm in a warrior's grasp. "I thank you again, my friend." Kemen praised him.

Iroh smiled and nodded. "It is I who needs to thank you." He said to him. "Without you I would've been died long ago. Think this as a payment for exchange of saving my life."

"There is no payment between friends Iroh." Kemen told him, smirking shaking his head. The Fire Nation are strange beings.

Iroh nodded in an agreement. "I will meet you up there."

Kemen nodded, side glancing at Zhao and Hotaru that stood side by side. "Don't take to long." He said.

Iroh watch as his friend headed out the same way his son had before. Iroh turned towards Hotaru, as they heard the door slam shut.

Hotaru bowed a formal Fire Nation bow, knowing that Iroh wanted to speak with Zhao alone and too walked off. As she walked up the stairs towards the exit she glanced back to Zhao. She waved at him and closed the door behind her.

Iroh and Zhao where now alone.

Zhao glanced at Iroh wondering why he wanted to talk to him alone. Surely he wanted to see the others above.

"Zhao have a favor to ask of you." Iroh spoke to him after.

Zhao nodded, wondering what favor Iroh wanted from him. Behind him, his formed a fire ball above his left hand ready to strike Iroh if he attacked him.

Iroh saw this, but didn't comment. "When the Avatar arrives at the Island with my nephew, I need you escort them to the Dragons of the West. For we will be waiting for them to begin the Trails." He told him.

Zhao gasped loosing control with his bending causing the fire to blink out. Iroh expected him of all people to do that? The Avatar would remember him; he killed the Moon Spirit after all. The Fire Prince would attack him the moment he laid eyes on him. What is Iroh playing at? Is this a test or some sort or a death sentence?

"You're kidding right?" Zhao asked him. Looking at the serious face Iroh had given him, Zhao knew that he wasn't. "How could I do that? The Avatar hates me and me to him. They will kill me at the spot."

"Think of it as a good will service towards someone that you once in the past wronged." Iroh told him.

Zhao shook his head in disbelief. Does Iroh really expect him to obey? Just because Iroh holds his life, doesn't mean he will willing let Iroh kill him in such a dishonorable way.

"I will not do it." Zhao told him. "And you can not make me."

Iroh sighed. "You have to do it Zhao. And it is final."

"But why me?" Zhao demanded him. "Why not have some other idiots like those earthbenders do it?"

"Why not you?" Iroh asked him before turning and leaving an angry Zhao behind. Zhao watched as Iroh left him and cringed slightly as the door slammed shut.

"Meddling old fool!" Zhao muttered under his breath, his eyes burning in hatred at the door above him. "Why do I have the feeling he's going to be the death of me?"

-

Hakoda stood at the deck of the ship wrapped around a thick blanket as he looked ahead of himself as he saw an almost identical ship coming towards them.

He was told his friends where their in the ship waiting to see him. It has been weeks since he had seen everyone who had helped him and his army against the Fire Nation during the eclipse.

Soon he would see Bato, his childhood friend. Was he alright?

The ship stopped to theirs, and the Order members threw ropes towards the other ship, making it safer to climb aboard.

Hakoda smiled as he discarded the blanket and walked up to the deck. It was time to be united with his troops.

**-**  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Agurne watched as the tall old man met the group of children that she had been following. They spoke to one another for a time and then started off towards the Yu Yan Archer settlement.

Agurne followed the group closely, making sure the female earthbender didn't know she was there; she had caught her once and she will never allow her to do so again. Luckily she wasn't spotted as another earthbender joined the group. The group must have believed that was what the young earthbender felt. But no it was her, she was there first. Is this the group that her Master had spoken of? Studying the small group, she noticed that half of them were missing; more specifically the two souls that her Masters wanted. Where were they?

She hopes they weren't dead, but then again if they were she would know. Her Master would very displease and would punish her for her failure.

The only person that interested her other then the younger earthbender male was the bald boy with arrows as tattoos. He puzzled her for moment until a long lost memory over came her. He was the Avatar, an airbender; just like her.

But He looked so familiar, as if she knew him from somewhere, but where?

She shook her head at her nonsense. Her mission was doing her Masters bidding, not dallying having painful thoughts of the past!

'But he does look kind of cute.' She thought to herself smirking.

"You perverted evil Spirit!" the young girl cried within her. "He's still a child for Spirit's sake! Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Shut up, human." Agurne snapped at her. Weakened the young girl faded far into her control. "I can do want ever I want." She stopped looking at the Avatar and the other boy, the one that is Master wanted. Both of them are very attractive men. She stopped as she remembered other memories of her past.

When she was alive, she once lived in the Western Air Temple; however she was born in a small island where the non bending Air nomads once lived. Everyone there at the Temple, even the Masters there were female, no men. It was a custom for airbenders to live in the temples to be monks when they first show signs of bending and lived there until they mastered the art of airbending. Unless they didn't have anywhere else to go, such as her. The only family she had was her mother that lived with her and a brother that had lived in the Southern Air Temple; he died a year before the Fire Nation attacked over a hundred years ago. For which she was thankful, for he died a free airbender unlike her, their mother and their people.

She had never once kissed a boy in her life; living or dead. Not even Lu Ten who is like an older brother to her. She never seen a naked person of the opposite sex; she died a virgin one of the reasons her Master was so pleased when he collected her soul. It was much easier to break her because of her 'innocence'.

Oh how she wished to know the feeling of a naked boy pressed against her own naked body, the feeling of him kissing along her mouth and neck.

Agurne shrived at the thought. It been years since she had dreams like that.

Agurne watched as the Avatar's group walked through the woods. She followed them, making sure she wasn't spotted.

Soon she would appear to them.

But not now; she will wait.

**-**  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Lu Ten didn't know what to do.

Should he follow his Master's orders or would he warn his family of what was to come?

To the living it was oblivious. But to the dead it is not.

His Master owned his very soul, without him he would not exist; he would be nothing. Disobeying was almost unheard of. The living where unimportant to the dead, they are nothing to the dead. Why save the living where they are nothing but a foreign memory of the past?

Lu Ten sighed as he run at top speed through the trees, not bothering to notice that the way he was heading wasn't where Agurne was going. To any mortal, he would be nothing but a mere shadow that dash passes them, to most think of nothing of it.

He jumped into the air landed on all fours on a tree branch, looking around. It was high noon, the feeling of the sun's energy hitting him felt so good. He'd almost forgotten the feeling of the sun.

What is he going to do? He can't let his Master take Zuko's soul and help Ozai take over the world. He would not Ozai win. He could not! He would do anything to make sure Zuko was spared from the life that he now lives. To do that, he must disobey his Master. To do so, he will have to appear to the mortals, an act of disobeying his Master.

He knew of doing this was suicide.

He jumped off the branch landing safely on the ground. He was almost to the Island. Soon he would have to swim. 'That would be interesting.' He thought to himself.

Lu Ten would save his cousin. Or die trying.

-

Back to the Spirit World, Jathibiyya, Lady of the Lands and Enchantments stood there pleased as she waved her hand in front of her as a mirror of sorts showed her an image of the Mortal World.

The female demon watched as Lu Ten traveled to the Place of Where it is Balanced. Standing beside her was Gyatso, Avatar Aang's mentor from hundred years ago.

Jathibiyya watched as her son, as she found herself preferring to the lost soul as thus, as the young soul debated himself wondering if he could disobey his Master.

Seeing that the young soul had not yet lost itself forever in the darkness brought hope that Angra Mainyu and his plans would be finally be defeated.

She turned to Gyatso.

"I see why you want to me to go back." The mortal spirit said turning the Lady.

"I know I expect a lot from you, my good son." Jathibiyya said. "The mortals can not know that it possible to bring people back from dead, which is why you will go as a younger version of yourself, as you former change would recognize you instantly. I need you to make sure Angra's plans do not unfold. You must help Aang realize his destiny; help Lu Ten achieve his goal. Are you willing to do so, my son?"

Gyatso nodded. "I will go and wait for Aang at the island."

Jathibiyya nodded as she twirled her hands in front of the spirit. There was blinding light, as where the spirit had once been was a younger version Gyatso a decade younger than when Aang saw Avatar Ruko's memories showing him about his friendship with him.

Gyatso looked at himself, seeing that he was wearing not in the traditional clothes of the Air nomad wore long ago, but the clothes of Order of the White Lotus. He touched his chest and saw that he was solid and he felt his heart beat beneath his hand.

He was alive once again.

He turned back to Jathibiyya who eyed him with a smile. "I thought it would be good for you to wear your Order of the White Lotus armor seeing that it was the Order who called the Call for the meeting of nations. No one will suspect you of being the former Air Master Gyatso."

Gyatso nodded. "I see your wisdom my Lady." He said. "Though it feels strange of being alive and in a younger body."

Jathibiyya nodded. "You will get used to it in due time."

"My lady, would I—"

Jathibiyya shook her head. "It is unsafe for you to use you airbending."

Gyatso sighed in sadness. He was looking forward to bend his element again in Above World.

"However," Jathibiyya went on. "You may use it only if you need to save yourself or another."

Gyatso nodded happily. "It is good thing that I know how to use a sword." He commented.

Jathibiyya walked up a table. Gyatso watch as Jathibiyya waved her hand and a sword appeared in blinding light. She took it into her hand and handed it to Gyatso.

Gyatso stared at the beautiful sword that was in his hands. The sword was the perfect length, the perfect weight; it was as if it was made just for him and him alone.

"Take it." Jathibiyya told him. "And use it well. Good luck."

Gyatso put the sword into his belt.

He was ready.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:**  4,075

 

**(1)**   **White Lotus armor:**  is an armor that is blue and grey with a symbol on the front of a White Lotus.

**Read and Review!**

— **FireChildSlytherin5**


	22. Boiling Corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read Chapter by Aurora Agni (FFnet)

**Dragons of the West**

**-**

**Summary:** Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

**-**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**-**

It felt weird sitting beside the Leader of the Yu Yan Archers and his wife, Zuko decided as he and his companions sat at the long table in the Dinning hall surrounded by the other Archers and their families.

Everyone around them was using that same strange sign language to communicate with each other while others spoke their language. It was strange sight to behold The Yu Yan Archers, not that many people had seem them or their families, showing emotions.

Everyone was nervous even Sokka who was known for eating at least three full portions at meals, simply played with his food as if expecting it to be poisoned or attack him seeing that he was cautious around Fire Nation food. Teo sat beside the watertribe boy,staling glances at Zuko every so often. Him being the only one of the group calm enough to eat the food in front of him without any concern whatsoever. The Duke who sat beside the firebender took his lead trusting the Fire Nation boy. This confused Teo even more. Didn't the Duke kill Zuko's kind? if So Why did the young boy trust him?

Lady Miyako sat next to her husband at the head table beside the four children, she carried herself with surprising grace even though she was heavily pregnant. And her eyes though gentle and caring held a powerful underlying steel telling all who gazed upon those Golden eyes that she was not a woman to be trifled with. She glanced at the four children before her concern for them shining in her eyes. She knew who they where and their task and it worried her. She cradled the child in her womb while she gazed at them knowing just how great these children's burden was.

Lord Nurzhan of the Dragon Tribe much like Sokka had hardly touched his food, gazing at the four boys deep in thought. He knew the Order of the White Lotus had called the Counsel, He too had felt the call. His reasons for not answering it was becuse his wife was carrying thier frist born. He could not bear to leave her especially when she was due any time now. He wished to be there for their child unlike his own father. Who had left his mother for many months out during the years, even while she had been carrying him in her womb. He had no wish to be the father his father was.

But there where other things that worried him besides his wife. Many of the rumors flying around of starters. One spoke of the Fire Lord allying himself with demons. Another spoke of how he had banished his own son for failing to keep quiet during a war meeting. Another spoke of how he had killed his own nephew to gain the title Fire Lord instead of his older brother, Iroh. Another on how the Order slowly gains strength as others from different Nations band together with them to defend against the Fire Nation threat. For many years he had stayed within these halls with his people doing what he could to keep the war from destroying them. His forefathers had hide their people so the Fire Lords wouldn't know just how large their population really was. This allowed them to only release a small number of their forces in to the army a few hundred at most. Nurzhan thanked his ancestors for their wisdom. But he knew that if he went to the Counsel, answered the call, He and his men would be forced to enter this war.

He knew however that sooner or later he and his men would be forced to either fight for the firenation of of fight to the death against them.

He also wondered why the son of the Fire Lord was here, last he knew he was with the avatar heading for the island of peace, then again his scouts did attack a group of children only bringing half to him. Was the Avatar among the children his scouts had spoken of? The only information he obtained, rumors and theories brought to him by his scouts in and out of the army, All lead to a conflicted jumbled mess in which the truth was almost impossible to discern. To get the bottom of this, he needed to speak with the Prince alone before he begins his travels again.

He turned as felt someone approaching him, breaking out of his thoughts as a scout walked up to him bowing as Nurzhan stood.

_"King Bumi is here, mi'lord. He wishes to speak with you now."_ The scout told him glancing at the four children staring at him in wonder.  _"And he is not alone. The Avatar is aslo here with three others."_

Nurzhan nodded slowly, glancing at the Fire Prince who he knew overheard them. Many of men didn't know that the boy could speak and understand their tongue. Nurzhan turned to the scout.  _"Send them in. I will speak with them shortly."_  He told the scout.

The scout nodded and left.

"Zuko, what is all that about?" Sokka asked the firebender as he saw an archer walk up to the King like person. Something was going on.

"Aang is here, Sokka." Zuko told him shortly.

Sokka looked at the firebender, his eyes wide in surprise. "Aang's here? That's good isn't?"

"We shall see." Zuko replied softly not wanting to get Sokka's hopes up.

The two fell silent. Teo and the Duke wisely decided to keep their thoughts to themselves.

Miyako looked up at her husband, knowing that something was troubling him, as he sat back down folding his hands in front of him obviously in deep thought. She pleaced her hand on his arm reassuringly. "Go my husband. I will stay here." She told him gently.

Nurzhan nodded at his wife befre turning to his four visitors. "You four, come." He ordered them, voice holding no room for argument.

Zuko, Sokka, Teo and the Duke stood and followed the Lord of the Dragon Tribe ans he turn and left the dinning hall.

Sokka looked Behind him in disappointment. He had hardly had anything to eat, he whimpered softly forlornly eyeing the piece of half eaten steak on his plate.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the pitiful sight he made. "Come on Sokka. The food will still be there when you get back." he murmere tugging the reluctant boy behind him as the four of them plus the Archer lord left the hall.

-

"Wow this place is huge!" Aang yipped looking around the stone city as the group stood in a large circular room deep within the mountain. "Are you sure this is the right place Bumi?" he asked his friend. "It looks more the Earth Kingdom than Fire Nation."

Bumi smiled. "Oh I'm quiet sure Aang. This place was abandoned long ago," the King survered the room. "This place looked so much biger long ago…"

"This place gives me the creeps." Haru said folding his arms across his chest.

"I agree." Katara said, folding her arms across her chest as well. She hoped her brother was safe.

"I like it here." Toph said happily, touching the nearest wall reveiling in the fealing of the earth beneath her fingers. She coul feel each and every person living here. It was a massive place, one of the largest she had ever been in. There were families, hundreds of them; there was so many she couldn't count them. Suddenly she felt someone approach them, someone that she meet she could tell from thier "aura" thier unique vibrations in the eart. "Someone is coming." She told them.

A door opened as everyone else looked and saw the same scout that lends them here at the hidden city.

"My lord will see you all shortly." The man replied. His voice thick and accented, making it harder to understand him. The man stood there as if waiting for something.

Bumi nodded happily clapping his hands together. "Thank you." He said happily.

The scout nodded, bowed and left from where he came from.

"Firenation people are weird." Haru said looking back towards the scout.

"I seen weirder." Toph replied.

Haru turned towards her. "You have? When—" he stopped suddenly staring at her. "Hey! Not fair! Why do you have to be so mean to me?" he yelled. He can't believe he fell for it again! Ever since, Sokka, Zuko, Teo and the Duke were taken into captivity, Toph had been teasing him to no end! How did Sokka and Zuko take this torture?

Toph smirked. He was so easy. "Snoozles ain't here, neither is Sparky, so your out of luck." She replied.

Haru stared at the blind earthbender not knowing what to say to that. Is this girl for real?

Everyone went silence.

"What is talking them so long?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry Katara, Sokka is okay." Aang said.

Katara wanted to believe him, but couldn't. The Archers had attacked them. Zuko was dead and for all they knew Sokka, Teo and the Duke where dead as well...

"Katara!" a cheerful voice called out.

Katara whipped around at the sound of the voice knowing who it was; her brother. In front of them stood her brother, Zuko, Teo and the Duke. They were safe and unharmed.

Happily Katara and Sokka run together and embrace each other into a hug. After the embrace Katara then noticed an Archer behind them stood in silence beside Zuko watching them. Katara's eyes widen. Who was this man?

"Eww get a room you two!" Zuko rolled his eyes at the sight before him, stepping forward and away from them shaking his head.

"You! I thought you were dead!" Katara yelped. She saw him get shot! How did he survive?

Zuko was about to reply when the Archer step forward silencing Zuko with a wave of his hand. Zuko stopped, and stepped back behind the Archer which puzzled the Avatar group. Never before have they seen Zuko listen to anyone's command besides that of his Uncle.

Bumi who still stood at the side lines, giggled. "You never change do you, Nurzhan?" he grinned.

Nurzhan glanced at the Mad King. "Bumi." The Archer, Nurzhan replied. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked in a pained voice as if wanting nothing more than for Bumi to dissaper.

"You brought the one your men captured." Bumi replied getting into businesses. "I can see you already knew why we are here." He grinned glanceing at Zuko, Sokka, Teo and the Duke.

"They are not harmed, I assure you." Nurzhan said, glancing at Zuko knowing full well that Zuko did in fact get injured, but he was now healed. "We were having a feast. Why don't you join us?" the Archer asked in the same tone as before. He was a Lord and being polite was like second nature.

Bumi smiled. "We would be delighted!"

The group followed Nurzhan semi reluctanly. The four children, Aang, Katara, Haru and Toph wheren't so sure about the following the unknown man. But Bumi seemed to trust him and that was enough for them.

-

Back at the dinner table, everyone was silent beside Bumi and Nurzhan who where talking among each other. Or rather in Nurzhan's case listening to Bumi yabber endlessly while sending pleading glances at his wife the clearly screamed 'help me'.

"This is so weird." Aang said to the group gazing around. Just a short few hours ago the group was attacked, meber of which where thought to be dead and now they were together again eating with the ones who had attacked them.

"Lighten up, at least we're getting food. No offense Katara but your food was getting bland." Toph said.

Katara slammed her hand down on the table glaring at the blind earthbender. "Its not my fault we were running out of supplies!" she snapped hotly back.

"I like your food Katara!" Sokka told her, hoping to get his sister back in a good mood.

"Hmph." Katara growled not saying anything.

Everyone looked toward Bumi and Nurzhan who weren't paying any attention to them. It was clear that they ccouldn't leave to talk to each other more privately, but then again no one was paying any mind to them. They all turned to Zuko.

Sokka turned to Zuko. "Alright, spill." He demanded softly.

Zuko looked up from his almost finished plate. "What?" he asked blankly.

"Don't play dumb with me Zuko." Sokka snapped at him. "What is going on between you and him." He pointed at the Yu Yan Lord.

"It's a Fire Nation thing, you wouldn't understand it." Zuko said quickly. " and I really don't want to talk about my life right now."

This of course failed to satisfy the group. What was he hiding? they wondered.

"Come on Zuko. We're your friends, you can tell us." Aang coaxed softly.

Zuko sighed. They had won this round. "It's because of my mother." He confessed.

Everyone stopped and looked at him in confusion. What about his mother had to do with this?

"What?" someone asked, but no one knew who had.

"My mother, Ursa, wasn't from the Fire Islands like my father. Instead she was from on of the Yu Yan Tribes; the Phoenix Tribe to be exact. That is why the Yu Yan Archers are—civil to us at the moment. When I told them I that was her son… well the tribes are linked in such a way that we are like brothers and sisters, so therefore to them 'we are kin'."

"So that's why that guy over there knew about your mother because your all related someway?" Sokka asked softly.

"They never met I don't think; but yes we are related. Actually, I think Nurzhan is my second or third cousin from my grandmother's side of the family." Zuko said shrugging. "Besides everyone knows the lords and ladies of the tribes. My mother was the daughter of the Lord of the Phoenix tribe, or so I remember…"

"So you're a Prince to them?" Teo asked.

"It's not like that, their rulers are chosen by rank not by blood in any means." Zuko said knowingly. "It's complicated to explain. My grandfather was chosen long ago to rule the tribe because of his father. That and the fact that he helped to save many lives during the first battels of the war. So therefore he is one of the Thirteen Dragons  **(1)**."

The group nodded slowly in both wonder and confusion.

"A Dragon" Haru asked. "Is that a title of some kind?" **(2)**

"What do you mean the Thirteen Dragons?" Sokka asked.

"The title Dragon is a greater title then Grand Master in the firebending arts." Zuko said, stabbing his steak with his knife. "And the Thirteen Dragons are the Dragons of the West. They are the 'Masters'  **(b1)** in both firebending and wisdom. They are in essence the Fire Nation's Elders."

"What's your title?" Aang asked. Zuko stopped biting his bottom lip.

"Jin-hu" Zuko answered. "It's a rank lower then Master."

"Jin-hu? What kind of a title is that?" Sokka laughed.

"Its means 'Gold Tiger'." Zuko reply folding his arms across his chest.

"What is my firebending title?" Aang asked, leaning towards him.

Before could Zuko reply Nurzhan walked up to the group looking straight at him.

_"Come. We need to talk. Alone."_ With that he left without another word. __  
  
"What did he say—," Katara began to ask but stopped as Zuko glared at her, before he stood and behind him.

With that the two firebenders left the dinning hall.

**-**  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

"My daughter." Fire Lord Ozai crooned as Azula slowly walked up to his throne room. Azula kneeled and looked up at her father, still kneeling to show his dominance over her.

"You called for me father?" Azula asked him softly. Her voice held no fright, but inside she was terrifyed.

"Stand." Her father commended her. She did so. "I was told that your friend Mai has disappeared, is that true?"

"Yes father." Who had told him? She wondered.

"She is not with her family at New Ozai?" her father asked her probing. Azula tilted her head to the side, she knew that her father knew the answer. And she knew lying to him would be teramount to suicide.

"No father." She told hm. "No one seems to know where she went." She lied convincingly, she knew Ty Lee knew but her father didn't need to know that. Plus she didn't have any proof.

Ozai didn't reply.

"Father?" Azula asked wishing to know why her father asked her these questions. Does he know she has lied to him?

"It seems that the love between your traitorous brother and your friend is stronger then I first realized. It's pathetic really."

Azula eyes widened. Of course, why didn't she think of that? Mai and Zuko had been betrothed since Ozai had broken the marriage agreement between her and her brother, seeing that the union between her and Zuko would 'disgrace' and weaken the bloodline because Zuko is so weak…  **(3)**

"She is also a traitor." Ozai announced to her. "She will dealt with her just like your brother."

"Yes father." Azula said. "She will be killed I promise you." Mai had betrayed her, and for that she would pay.

Ozai smiled. Yes, Azula is becoming a perfect weapon, the perfect daughter…

"There is a ship in the port." He said. Azula looked at her father with a questioning look. "Heading to the Boiling Rock…I can feel your hatred my daughter. If you wish for revenge on those that dishonored you…"

Azula smirked. She could taste her revenge upon her tongue. Yes she wanted revenge on the man that nearly dishonored her. She would kill him.

Azula bowed her head. "I thank you father for this gift." She looked up to him. "If it is your wish I will do so now."

Ozai smiled at her. "Go my daughter. Bring me his head."

Azula bowed, forming her hands into the traditional bow. "I will deliver his head just as you requested." She promised and with that she left.

-

"Tell me again where are we going?" Ty Lee asked Azula as they approached a ship in the dock.

"Boiling Rock." Answer Azula, her eyes flashing at the thought of the prison.

"And why are we going there for?"

"Revenge." Azula growled.

"For what?" Ty Lee asked her hoping to get more information from her.

"Never you mind." Azula snapped at her.

Ty Lee sighed at that. Ever since she came back from her punishment, she had been more moody then usual.

They walked up to the ship with the soilder standing before it.

"Milady," the solider saluted her. "We are ready and awating for your orders."

"Excellent." She said. She turned to Ty Lee. "Come on Ty Lee we are going."

Unwillingly Ty Lee followed.

-

The soldiers grabbed every guard in the prison including the Warden. They gathered at the clearing, forcing each upon their knees pulling off their helmets.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Warden yelled pulling against the two soldiers that had him within thier iron grip. They suddenly threw him onto the ground and stepped back bowing lowly.

The Warden looked up in horror when his eyes landed upon Azula. Her golden eyes glared out her hatred for him.

"Princess," the Warden yelped.

Azula slowly walked closer, her eyes holding no mercy. "Kill him." She ordered. A soldier stepped forward unsheating his sword from his belt…

The Warden's eyes widen."No!" he wailed standing just as the soldier's sword went through his stomach. Blood poured from his mouth as he choked on his own blood. Everyone watched silently as the man died before he hit the ground.

Azula kicked the corpse as she walked pass. She looked around the captured guards that were looking at her with no emotion on their faces. But she see it through their eyes that many of them were fearful, which pleased her. She looked at each of them closely, until she glanced at a young boy around her age looking at her not in fear but something else that she couldn't place…

"You." She pointed at him. The boy looked up startled. "Take him." She ordered those that held him .

The soldiers behind the boy followed her orders without question. As the boy Azula knew was the same one that saved her from being raped was taken to the ship, she looked upon the remaining guards.

"Kill the rest and dispose of their bodies in the boiling lake." The prison guards' widen.

"As you wish milady." One said behind her, nodding at his men to do the deed.

The cries of the dead echoed through out the prison as the princess of the Fire Nation walked alone towards the ship home trailing behind her blood as she held the head of the Warden within her grasp.

**-**  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

At the moment the young woman walked in the pub Fung knew that she seek him. For ill will or not he wasn't so sure at the moment.

Looking at her he knew she was Fire Nation. Its wasn't a question, her long black hair, the color of her eyes, that and the way the young woman walk screamed it to the trained eye.

However the young woman hid herself well; her black hair wasn't in any Fire Nation style he'd seen and she was wearing an Earth Kingdom cloak that was clearly a man's. She looked lost but her eyes told him different; she wasn't seeking any bounty nor did she have any weapons that he can see. But knowing the Fire Nation, she either be a bender or hiding some sort of weapon under her cloak. The Fire Nation was known to have weapons that even he might have never seen before.

Slowly the woman walked up to him, looking unsure of what to do, but yet her golden eyes held something that he couldn't identify.

"May I have this game?" the young woman asked. Fung's eyes widen. Another member? He wondered to himself. No she was far too young. But then again just a few months ago he did met a Grand Master and his nephew that was around this young girl's age… Iroh did tell him that soon after the meeting he would teach his nephew their ways.

Fung smiled. "The guest has the first move." He said with a wave of his hand.

-

Mai sat opposite the old man that she assumed was Fung. She took a deep breath, her right hand tightly gripping the white lotus tile under the table preying to the gods that Zuko was right about what he had wrote in the letter and that she remember his directions of what to do clearly. She hoped that Iroh was right as well seeing that Zuko got this information from his teachings. If this doesn't go well, Zuko will wish he was dead when she saw him again.

She sat the white lotus tile in the middle of the Pia Sho table and watched as balding man's eyes widened slightly.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit." The man looked up into her eyes. "Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

It was the same code that had Zuko written in his letter. What Iroh had taught him during Ba Sing Se when they were still on the run together. "Those who do, can always find a friend." Mai answer him with a smirk. Everything was going smoothly so far…

The man nodded. "Then let us play."

The man placed his own tile and she placed another and another. Tile after tile Mai and the old man placed the tiles in a formation that formed into the shape of a lotus flower with the lotus title in the center. The where she place her pieces told the man that she wasn't a member but yet in dire need of their help. His own (if she remembers correctly from Zuko's notes) informed her that he was a Master within the Order.

After the last tile was placed both Mai and the old man stood up and bowed to one another in respect. "Welcome, Sister. The White Lotus opens to those who know her secrets." **(4)** The old man looked up at her questioning look. "And to those seeking help."

If wasn't the fact that she was in pub and the fact that she had been taught to keep her emotions in check she would've kissed him. Her mission was almost complete. Soon she would see Zuko again…. However her face was emotionless as she spoke. "Please, I was told that you can help me." Mai spoke in an almost pleading tone.

"I am all ears young one. Come let us go into a... safer place." The old man turned and motioned her to follow. They grabbed their tiles from the table and placed them into their bags.

Mai followed the old man willingly out of the little pub.

Finally she could be with Zuko soon.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:**  5,318

**(B1):** Quotation marks can be used in many ways either depressing suasion or hinting at more than that was said.

**(1)**  The reason I picked thirteen is because is many cultures the number 13 is good number. In China, certain numbers are believed by some be auspicious (吉利) or inauspicious (不利) base on the Chinese word that the number name sounds similar to. Like for example:

5354 "唔生唔死" (m4 saang1 m4 sei2 in Cantonese) sounds like "not alive, not dead".

I picked 13, because the number one represent unity and the number three sounds similar to the character for birth.

**(2) Firebending:**  is based on Northren Shaolin kung fu, a Chinese marital art. Below is the list of Chinese ranking in some of their martial arts. I'm not sure if they are use right now, but since 1998 the  _Chinese Wushu Association_ together with the  _National Sport Commissions_  and the  _Chinese Wushu Research Institute_  established a gradation system base on nine Duan levels.

_**—Beginning Level:** _

Qingying—ji duan: blue eagle  
Jyinying—er duan: silver eagle  
Jjinying—san duan: gold eagle

_**—Middle Level:** _

Qinghu—si duan: Blue tiger  
Yinhu—wu duan: silver tiger  
Jinhu—liu duan: gold tiger

_**—Advance Level:** _

Ginlong—qi duan: blue dragon  
Yinlong—ba duan: silver dragon  
Jinlong—jiu duan: gold dragon

**(3):**  Through out history incest has been a big part in many cultures, specially in their Gods marrying their parents and siblings. In this story I combine the Greeks and the Mayans for the Fire Nation, as the Greeks themselves (as we know today) were known to marry their siblings for it wasn't against their law and many of their gods did as well; Gaea and her son Uranus who produce the Titans who Cronus their son is the father of the known Greek Gods who's wife is Rhea. Zeus is married to his younger sister Hera and many others.

Even the Christian Bible shows incest; Job and his two daughters, Tamara and Amnon, Sarah and Abraham (Sarah is his half sister), Micha (sister of Lot) married her uncle Nahor. If memory serves me right there are 13 known incest accorded maybe even more that been cast out 100s of years before from the Bible.

Nowadays, sexual abuse perpetrators both males and females their reasons for incest are their marriages are less stable then their own parents, need of emotional fulfillment and many other reasons. Female offenders were less likely to report committing sexual activities with children.

**(4)**  Of what you see the almost the exact duplicate script from the episode "The Desert" between Iroh and Fung. Is it believed those words that they spoken to another is a Code in the Order and that of where each different tile goes where tell the other of what rank you are as Iroh is a Grand Master. I just figured as Fung is an Elder himself he must be a Master.

**Read and Review!**

**—FireChildSlytherin5**


	23. Kuzon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader Chapter by Aurora Agni (FFnet)

**Dragons of the West**

**-**

**Summary:**  Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar World leaned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How did Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

**-**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**-**

The first thing that Hakoda noticed when he set foot onto the other ship was that was filled with people of all the Nations including Fire Nation and people wearing similar clothing as he too wore.

He saw men and women, the women mostly of Fire nation decent, seeing as only the Fire Nation and the Air nomads -or so he was told- allowed women to join the war. All of whom where welcoming him and his crew aboard the ship. He also saw his own men; each of whom nodded at him giving him a warm smile in greeting as they shook hands. After the greeting where complete he surveyed the deck looking for Bato. Where could he be?

"Hakoda!" a voice called out.

Hakoda turned quickly, he'd known that voice anywhere, and it was Bato. As he turned he saw his friend running towards him, embracing him as soon as he was near.

"You're okay!" Bato cried happily.

"What is going on?" Hakoda asked him.

Bato shrugged. "I don't know much. All I know is that the Ancient Order of the White Lotus does indeed exist. And they come together for the purpose of helping us to win this war. Did you know my father knew one of their leaders not to mention the Fire Lord's brother himself?"

"What?" Hakoda started at his friend strangely. How the hell did Kemen know anyoe not from the Southern Water Tribe? He was nothing but a crazy old guy that told tall tales to children. And what did Bato mean about the Order? He couldn't mean the Ancient Order of the White Lotus —the one spoken of in Legends— created Centuries ago to did he? Come the think of it that strange man, the one who called himself Chief, though his manner of dress was strange (strange?! He was half naked!) He didn't seem the type to lie—even if he was trying to pump him for information. Besides, he couldn't see Bato lying to him anyway. But why after all these years of hiding themselves did the Order choose to reappear? Why now? Why not sooner? And what did this have to do with Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation?  **(B1)**

"And you won't guess who else is here besides the infamous Dragon of the West." Bato's voice suddenly became stiff with anger at the thought.

"Who?" Hakoda asked, fearing for the worse. This isn't a trap isn't?

The word Bato uttered froze Hadoka's blood. "Zhao."

The mere utterance of that name could turn even the sun scorched desert into a frozen and unforgiving wasteland. Hearing that word alone could turn Hadoka's vision into a sea of red. Hakoda didn't know what to think. First he had found out that the Fire Lord's own brother is on the same ship as he, and now to make it worse, the man who had tried to murder his children was here too?

He felt such hatred toward that man, such anger, he was sure that had he his spear he would thrust it into Zhao's still beating heart. Though it did make him wonder weeks ago he had received news of Zhao's death. He had been executed by the Ocean spirit. How on earth did he survive? Was he even human?

And what of Prince Iroh? Why was he on this ship? Was he a traitor? Or is he allied with Zhao making this a trap?

"You're kidding right?" Hakoda asked his friend. He hoped Bato was kidding.

Bato shook his head, eyes showing truth. This was no joke.

"Where is he?" Hakoda growled his blood boiling. He hissed Zhao's name under his breath, eyes clouded with rage and thoughts of revenge.

Bato's eyes widened slightly. "No! You cannot kill him! He is weakened and on our side! You cannot kill him!"

"How can you say that? That man almost killed my children!"

"My father trusts the Fire Prince, and Prince says he is on our side."

"So you trust the Fire Nation now?"

"No, Hakoda. I trust my father and so should you. My father has never failed us, so why would he start now?"

Hakoda didn't know what to think or say. So many things had happened to him at once. What had happened while he was in prison? Where are his children? Are they safe?

"Well, well, well if isn't the Southern Water Tribe scum. Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Both Hakoda and Bato froze at that voice. Slowly both men turned to face Zhao.

Zhao stood there leaning heavily on the wall behind them. His eyes glaring death at Hakoda knowing well who he is; the father of the two children traveling with the Avatar. It was his duty, his very passion to serve the Fire Lord, and finding out the identity's those children and their families was one of those duties. He knew all about the man in front of him having met them in countless battles before.

He smirked at the weak water tribesmen, as the older of the two griped the younger one's arm, making sure that Hakoda wouldn't attack him.

"Zhao." Hakoda spat his name like a curse, stepping towards the firebender.

"Hakoda, calm yourself." Bato hissed, tightening his hold.

Zhao laughed. "I see your lover still has short leash on you." he baited softly. "So I guess we all now know who's the bitch."

Hakoda growled; knowing what Zhao was doing. He would not fall for it again. How dare this man state that he and Bato are lovers!  **(1)**

"Zhao," a stern voice said behind them.

Quickly Zhao stood up straighter, turning to gaze at Iroh as he walked up to them calmly.

"Iroh," Zhao smirked lowering himself into a mocking bow. "We were just having a nice little chat."

Hearing the man's name, Hakoda's eyes widened. This was the Fire Lord's brother? They didn't look even remotely alike. He had been told that unlike his brother this man was a good man. Helping the Avatar fight try and keep Zhao from harming the Moon spirit. However, they had never met. He could tell that this man was royalty, by the way Zhao almost cringed at his presence; hiding his fear almost overwhelmed by the aura or authority that radiated from the man who held is very life in his hands.

"I can see that." Iroh said, clearly not believing him. He handed Zhao a mop that had been hidden behind his back.

Zhao grabbed the mop with dislike, knowing of what Iroh wanted him to do. Muttering under his breath with curse words, the three men watch as Zhao limped away grabbing a bucket of water and started mopping the ship's floors; now muttering loudly things like: "Old coot, making me do chores a like common Water scum." And "When I having the chance, oh he will not see it coming…"

As Zhao moved out of ear shot, Iroh turned towards the two Water tribesmen, who glance3d at each other in confusion.

"Don't mind him." Iroh told them. "His bark is worse than his bite." He laughed.

Hakoda and Bato chuckled nervously, failing to sound amused. They couldn't see the humor in it, besides; Hakoda felt weird being the presence of a firebender who wasn't trying to kill him. The fact that he was the Fire Lord's brother made it worse. Ever since he could remember it had been his duty to attack and kill this man. But after meeting him, seeing the carefree look in his eyes, made that duty even harder. But then again they were supposed to be on the same side…

"You're Hakoda. Sokka's and Katara's father are you not?" Iroh asked him, snapping Hakoda out of his thoughts.

Hakoda glared slightly. How did he know? Does everyone in the Fire Nation? "Yes" he murmured shortly.

"They are brave children, you should be proud."

"I am."

"They are heading to the Island we are heading to. You will see them soon enough." Iroh promised him.

Hakoda nodded slowly not sure if he could trust what Iroh was saying. It could after all be a trick.

Iroh bowed the traditional Fire Nation bow and left.

Hakoda turned towards Bato. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." he told him pointedly.

Bato nodded, as the two friends went and found a quite place to talk.

**-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**

Ozai had many secrets. Many of which that would surprise even his closest allies and enemies. Not even his blood family knew all of them and he wished to keep it that way.

He was alone in the throne room, during one of the free periods he had during the day. And, if you could believe it he spent that time knitting. He of course got into the habit because of his mother who had taught him as a child. Saying it would help him relax and stop being so hyperactive.

' _Relaxation, be damned to the deepest pits of hell._ ' he thought bitterly to himself. Knitting wasn't a hobby that relaxed people it was quite the opposite. You ended up tenser than you had started out. You can easily make a mistake without knowing until it's too late and then you have start to all over. However it did help him to be less hyperactive, teaching him the value of patience.

Still he pressed on still deep in his thoughts as his hands looped the dark red yarn loop after loop making a blanket. The Fire around him flared as his thoughts back to his childhood. Like most children, he too had been close to his mother but like all Fire Ladies since the beginning of the War, she had died young.

"Stab 'em, choke 'em, drag 'em back, throw 'em away." He sang  **(2)**  as he knit. His mother taught him that song to help him remember the steps.

Even to this day he still doesn't know why he kept his mother's knitting needles or why he had taken up the hobby of knitting scarves, blankets and other things. Maybe it was because he wanted to be closer to his mother, honoring her memory by knitting or maybe because he was bored in-between the plotting of unspeakable evil. Whatever the case he was grateful to find something that calmed his nerves besides plotting against the other Nations. Many times he sends thoughtful prayers to his mother, but he would rather die than admit it to others.

A knock echoed throughout the throne room. Quickly Ozai hid his knitting tools and foot long blanket behind his back before sitting on them. "Enter." he said called out.

His daughter Azula approached him carrying a bloodied bag that was still dripping with blood.

He smiled. Its seems his daughter had completed her mission successfully.

Azula opened the bag and dumped it contents onto the stone floor. The Warden's head rolled out of the bloodied bag. His glossy eyes stared at the Fire Lord, his expression one of unspeakable horror.

"You had done well, my daughter." Ozai praised a smirk on his lips.

Azula bowed. "I live to please you My Lord." She said.

Ozai stood up, still making sure his robes hid his knitting tools. "And what become the others that were loyal to him?"

"All dead." Azula lied, sneering at the thought of them. "Their bodies are now boiling in the lake as we speak."

Ozai cackled  **(B2)**  in glee. "That's my girl." he commended her. "Come my daughter. You have redeemed yourself and my trust in you. It is time for you to know of my future plans."

Azula stood up straighter, her eyes widened in happiness. Her father loved her and trusted her.

Together as father and daughter the two left the chamber heading towards the Catacombs.

**-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**

Gyatso opened his eyes after Lady Jathibiyya transported him to the Island. He saw he was alone in the wilderness and up ahead he heard people talking among each other near the golden temples.

He stood there not knowing what to do next. How was he going to talk to these people? And when would Aang be there?

He made sure he still had his sword attached to his hip, just in case. Satisfied he started to walk to the newly made settlement. It wasn't long before he reached it.

No one paid any attention to him as he walked though the many tents that where put up, of which he was grateful. Perhaps it was because of the armour he wore, like countless others around him. Or maybe it was because he looked like another person. Or maybe Lady Jathibiyya is simply watching over him. Whatever the reason, it was comforting that someone from the Spirit World cared for him.

As he walked near the Fire Nation inhabitants, as they were little further off from the rest, Gyatso stopped suddenly. There an old man stood there in front of him starting at him. He looked familiar.

The man was clearly Fire Nation, his pale skin was a pale as ash, his once dark long hair was now white that was close in colour of his aging skin. His eyes was golden, a trademark of a firebender. If he didn't know any better, he would say he had come face to face with Avatar Ruko. But that couldn't be right. Aang is the reincarnation of him and this man is alive, not dead. Who was he?

The man in question looked at him in the same way, as if he too is looking at someone he thought was dead.

"You," the old man demanded him. "Come with me now." his voice held no room for argument.

Gyatso blinked many times in disbelief. He had been found out. Slowly and with caution he followed the Firebender into his tent.

Inside, the old man waved his hand towards a seat tells him to sit.

Without thinking, Gyatso did so.

They both sat in silence, saying nothing. Gyatso watch as the man served hot tea, giving him a cup first, a common curtsey of the Fire Nation and then himself.

After a few cups drank and filled, the old man finally spoke.

"I know of who you are. My heart tells me that it is true, but my mind tells me different. So I am going to ask you once. If you lie and will know, I will not hesitant to kill you if you lie, branding you a traitor. Now, who are you and why are you here?"

The old man's voice held neither lie nor any hesitation. Gyatso knew that this man was old, perhaps as older than 100 years old. Maybe they met in person? Is that way this man wants to know of who he is?

"I am called Gyatso." Gyatso told the old man.

The man started at hi as if trying to make sure he was telling the truth. Seeing that he wasn't he spoke. "I thought so." He said. "It is good to see you, Grand Master Gyatso."

Something clicks inside him. So this man knew him in his past life. But who is he? "I told you of who I am. Now who are you?" Gyatso asked him.

The man chuckled. "Surely you would recognize me, old man. You are my father were friends long ago. Not to mention, that Aang and I too were friends before the War."

Gyatso's eyes widen. "Kuzon." He said amazement.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

 

**Words:**  3,700

**(B1):**  Even though he was Prince and still technically is Ozai stripped him or his title he is simly Iroh now.

**(B2):**  if he can knit then he can cackle!

_**(End of Beta Notes)** _

**(1)** I do not know if the Makers of Avatar made it that same gender relationships are okay or not. I just figured that it is against the Water Tribes of being gay is illegal and look down upon seeing that their elders from the north are so anal about females' water bending besides healing. In the story, Zhao knew this and he wanted to piss off Hakoda. And (if anyone's wants to know) it is legal in the Fire Nation of the same gender relationships, mostly because Greeks did not make it illegal so it is allowed. And the Spartans are Greeks, so yeah.

**(2)** Of the many knitting rhymes told to children to help teach them how to knit. I figured that is the best one that relates to Ozai.

**Read and Review!**

**\--FireChildSlytherin5**

 


	24. Friends Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read Chapter by Aurora Agni (FFnet).

 

 

**Dragons of the West**

**-**

**Summary:** Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

**-**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**-**

Zuko had to admit he was nervous. Nurzhan walked ahead of him in silence not sparing him a glance as the two walked down the dimly light hallways toward the vacant room the Dragon lord was leading him to. It was dark. As the two firebenders walked into the room, as if by magic the torches lit filling the once dark room with light. The bright flames fill the room with a warm glow and as Zuko entered the room Nurzhan closed the large metal door behind him quickly locking it with a quick flick of his wrists his firebending sealing the door tightly. The door hissed softly as the metal melded shut.

The silence wore on as the two fire benders stared at each other neither knowing where to begin or what to say. The both of them knew that this meeting could end on bad terms if they where not careful.

" _You wanted to speak to me, sir?"_  Zuko asked breaking the silence. The Dragon Lord nodded slowly.

" _Yes."_  Nurzhan examining Zuko intently  _"I want information."_  He said his voice holding no hesitation.

" _About what sir?"_  Zuko asked him not unkindly, but his teeth gritted in his mouth as he spoke showing some of his irritation. He folded his arms across his chest looking at the higher ranked Firebender, his good eye unblinking, as his blinded eye stared at him the wide unseeing gaze boring into him like a dagger. Nurzhan knew of Zuko's famous temper and his impatience, but it seemed that Zuko in those traits at least didn't take after his mother.

" _It had been over 80 years since we have had anyone from the Fire Islands come into this hidden city, especially those from outside the Fire Nation….."_

Zuko knew that Nurzhan would know if he was lying should he attempt to lie to him and decided to simply tell him the truth. He sighed and began to answer Nurzhan's questions, telling him his reasons for teaching the Avatar Firebending why he believed the Order had called the Holy Counsel.

As time passed, the two firebenders found themselves sitting across from each other cross legged. The Dragon Lord listened with great interest as the young Fire Prince told answered all of his questions in great detail. Zuko spoke of the War that which dated back as far as 80 years into the past to the present day thanks to the history lessons he was forced to attend as a child. He had forced himself to work harder to beat his sister at something, anything really, but again he had failed.

Zuko smiled to himself, finding himself glad he had listened to all his teachers; his mother' strict orders, the Fire Sages' traditions and of course the School teachers'. Maybe in a twisted way that is why she was prodigy, to make him the Crown Prince stronger.

Zuko was also grateful that the elder man in front of him didn't interrupt him, but instead listened.

Many times Zuko stopped his tale to let Nurzhan to think of what Zuko was telling him or to let him ask questions. Zuko was almost entirely truthful in his explanations, only keeping certain details that Nurzhan didn't need to know to himself.

At last as Zuko finished his tale, Nurzhan stood up and started pacing; muttering to himself. Zuko, biting his bottom lip in frustration, waiting for Nurzhan to speak his thoughts patience never was his strong suit that had always been more Mai's forte. But his honor kept him quiet and waiting.

At last, the Dragon Lord finally spoke.

" _This complicates things."_  He said, folding his hands behind his back.  _"I know I'm needed in the war, but my wife…"_

Zuko looked away. He sparing the man a witness to the his weakness. He knew Miyako, Nurzhan's wife was heavily pregnant and leaving her and their future child would be difficult to bear. Not knowing if he would survive to see them again, not knowing if the child was male or female. A woman's life was hard as it is without being a widow especially with a newborn on the way.

" _You will understand when your future wife is pregnant and you are forced to leave her and your child. Not knowing if you would see them ever again."_  Nurzhan's suddenly said breaking Zuko's thoughts.

" _Who says I have a wife?"_  Zuko asked coldly, standing up to face the Firebender. It wasn't Nurzhan's rights to speck of Mai. Mai wasn't his wife, not yet.

Nurzhan's smirked.  _"I heard stories of your love, Mai. I have been young before, Prince. When you and she finally reunite and alone together…"_ The Dragon Lord laughed causing Zuko to blush slightly. He was used of his Uncle giving him hints, but a man that he only met a few hours ago… it made him sick just thinking about it.

Zuko didn't know what to say to that, knowing that Nurzhan was right. To see Mai again… They had only once had sex. It wasn't filled with passion and lust. No, it had been filled with curiosity, wonder and excitement. Thinking of it now brought shivers down his spine, causing him to smile slightly at the memories of Mai's naked body pressed against his own.

" _She is not with child."_  Zuko said. He hoped Mai wasn't, they only did it once. If memory serves him, it could happen.

" _Not yet."_  The Dragon Lord snapped his golden eyes glowing with anger as he turned. _"I thank you for your information. Leave now."_

Zuko didn't have to be told twice. Quickly Zuko unlocked the door with his firebending and closed it behind him leaving the older man to his thoughts.

-

"So what did you two talk about?" Sokka asked him, as Zuko returned to the table. Zuko saw that only he, Sokka and the Duke where left. The others had left to speak with Bumi and a random scout in preparation of them leaving tomorrow morning.

Zuko didn't reply, knowing that the meeting was to be kept between him and the Dragon Lord. Though not wanting to lie to his  _friend_  (he can't call the Watertribe boy a friend without vast hesitation) he supposed he had to tell him  _something_. Since only the Avatar, Sokka, Toph and the Duke had tried to befriend him. Sokka and the Duke were the closest friends he could claim in their group, Toph being the third. Haru was counted as the boy wanted nothing to do with him preferring to side with Katara. Zuko didn't blame the older boy, seeing that his Nation had imprisoned him, his father and all the other Earthbenders in his village. Teo was kind to him, but wary as the only other fire nationals he had met where the soldiers. Katara was still angry with him. And Aang? He was trying to be on everyone's side, and was failing at it spectacularly. And Toph was no help what with her constant teasing.

"Things in regard to the War." Zuko answered.

"Ah." Sokka said knowingly realizing that Zuko didn't want to go into details.

"Zuko!" The Duke said happily, bouncing up and down the bench. "The other children said they would show me some tricks to help me with archery. Want to come?"

"Sure." Zuko said. It was good to see that the Duke was making friends.

The Duke beamed at him happily before turning to Sokka. "You can come too! They also said that they have an area that you can dual with your cool sword."

"You know, the Duke I think I'll take you up on that offer." Sokka said grinning back at Zuko. "You and I have to finish our duel that was interrupted."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah." He murmured weakly.

-

Zuko, Sokka and the Duke after eating the remains of their supper, arrived at the training area. All around them were the Archers training themselves. Many of which were off to one side, practicing their archery. The archers as if they shared one mind aimed and fired at their targets at the same time getting a bull's-eye. However, off to the other side of the area there where those that were practicing with other weapons such as throwing knives and swords to name a few.

As the three walked into further into the large cavern, the Duke began to get more and more excited.

"Wow!" the Duke said, looking around in awe. "I bet Longshot would die if he ever got to see this place. It's so cool!"

"You know, the Duke, I bet you're right." Sokka murmured faintly also impressed by what he's seen.

Zuko grunted noncommittally. He had only known Longshot for a short time, after all.

"Duke!" a child's voice called out.

A young Archer girl came running towards the Duke.

"Hi, Saga  **(1)**!" the Duke cried happily beaming at the girl.

Sokka and Zuko shared a look the two of them clearly thinking along the same lines as 'his girlfriend?' they wondered hiding their smirks as they watched the two children who were now chatting up a storm.

Sokka turned away before freezing. "No way!" he said in surprise.

"What?" Zuko asked turning to see what Sokka was staring at. He too stopped and stared.

There was pale boy were the Archer's customary clothes, shooting his bow by himself. The boy had long black hair, brown eyes... Both Sokka and Zuko couldn't believe it. How did had he survived?

The Duke who was now wondering why the two older boys were so quiet, he looked up and followed their line of sight his eyes widening as he saw what they where they were staring at.

"Longshot!" The Duke cried in happiness, running towards the Archer and leap into the boy's arms.

**-**   
**0o0o0o0o0o0o**   
**-**

Azula will admit to that she was nervous. She stole a glance at the back of her father's head as the two walked in silence though the catacombs.

She never did like the catacombs. It was dark, eerie, and damp and every time she ever comes near these types of places she would hear voices. She never did believe in ghosts, that it was something that only Zuko would believe in.

_Beware! Beware!_  The voices would say. Azula stared at the mists as it formed into human shapes and figures. She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts her eyes where just playing tricks on her again. The mists cannot form into shapes.  **(B1)**  She watches as the figures disappear into nothingness and mist as she passed.

She refuses to show her fear. She walks in silence, steps slightly hurried as she tried to catch up to her father.

_Beware of the Master_ …  _Go back..._ **GO** _back._ The voices warned her. It took every ounce of her will and all of her lessons, lessons she had had since birth not to quake in fright as Goosebumps traveled down her spine.

Why was she hearing these thing? She is the Princess of the future Fire Empire! She should not be afraid of voices from nowhere  **(B2)**!

_GO_ **BACK** _! Before it's too late!_  The voices were yelling at her, pleading with her; the mists touched her as if trying to get a hold of her arms so they could stop her progression forward. But all they did was send even more chills up Azula's as their misty hands passed through her skin.

"Azula." Azula flinched almost violently, as she turned back to face her father. She metal slapped herself for not paying more attention to whatever it was her father was doing. "We are here." He said.

"Where is here Father?" she dared to ask, ignoring the voices that whispered to her from the darkness behind her.

Ozai smirked. "You shall see."

The firebenders walked through the threshold into the chambers.

The mist followed forlornly, hardly daring to approach their Master and the two foolish mortals that had entered his chambers.

-

" _So this is your daughter."_  A cold voice whispered as the two approached the wall like throne. Azula froze at the sound of the voice. A massive blue skinned beast like being appeared. He was very tall with muscular legs and arms with a flowing long tail that was tipped with sharp knife like blade. The creature was clothed in fur and leather adorned with human skulls, bones and teeth hanging from the many folds of its attire. Its red glowing red eyes pierced her to her soul leaving her feeling naked and exposed before it.

"Yes," Ozai said. He turned back to his daughter. "Azula this Angra Mainyu, Lord of the Lands of Torment."

Azula's eyes widened. She knew that name. Everyone in the Fire Nation knew (those that read Fire Nation ancient history) that name. But he only just a legend! A story told to frighten children into behaving for their parents. How could this demon exist?

The demon laughed a harsh grating sound.  _"I am no mere myth, Child."_  He said, stepping forward from his throne.

' _Can he read minds?_ ' Azula asked herself.

" _Yes I can Child."_  The demon said looking at her.

Azula suddenly smirked, shielding her mind from the demon, destroying her fear within her. She bowed, folding her hands into a traditional Fire Nation form of a respect. "It's is pleasure of meeting you, Lord Angra Mainyu." She said, her tone of voice was cold.

The demon smiled at the young child before him. The human man had taught his child well; better than he did to his own children. All a of who where a waste, he growled that the thought. He had killed them for their failure. It is disappointing that Ozai hadn't killed his own son when it was clear that the weakling didn't deserve to live. But…he will have his uses when everything plans out right.

Angra Mainyu looked at the young human female before him, looking beyond of what he should. Azula would be perfect wife for him….Would Ozai's desire for the world and immortality override the 'love' he had for his daughter, causing him to give her to the demon just as he had his son, not as a slave, but as another wife to add to his collection, one that would bear him many children in the centuries to come? It had been centuries since he had another wife. Maybe children borne from this female would serve him as the perfect weapons he had longed for…weapons that would be useful in the many years to come. To do this he would have to tread carefully into his plans…..

" _You have taught her well, Ozai."_  He turned back to the Fire Lord.  _"Why is she here?"_

"The plans are going well. I thought it would be a good idea to tell her the plans and to include her."

" _Hmm."_  The demon said seemingly deep in thought.  _"Yes."_  He went back and started to pace.  _"Our spy is almost ready to show her presence to the Avatar and his group. Your nephew however, I fear he will be a problem soon."_

Azula looked between her father and the demon. Nephew? The only cousin she had is Lu Ten and he was dead.

"What?" Ozai said in rage. What had Lu Ten done this time?

" _I fear that Lu Ten's will is stronger than I had predicted. A very strong willed Spirit he is indeed."_  Oh the demon did love challenges, one of the reasons why he hadn't 'broken' all the way through Lu Ten's soul. Playing with mortals is just so much fun.

Hearing her cousin's name, Azula widen. Lu Ten is alive? Where was he?

"I thought you said you had broken him." Ozai hissed.

" _He is broken, human. But not enough to make him useless to me. I like my slaves as obedient as beasts, not like the other prisoners in my domain."_  Angra Mainyu snapped back angrily.

"Of course." Ozai said, bowing slightly to the demon. He knew of what the demon spoke of. Why did most of the Fire Nation soldiers do of what they are told without question? Ordering his men to be broken has they come of age, becoming obedient soldiers in the War that will never question his orders. War prisoners however were broken in a different way of course.

"What is he up to?" Ozai asked, his curiosity taking over.

" _He is planning on protecting your son."_

"Why? He is nothing but a weakling."

" _Blood is thick then water."_  Angra Mainyu said. It was true; to most humans in all his years of life has a demon. He looked back at the older human with slight curiosity. It seems that this fact doesn't apply to him, many thousands of years that he met. in been ages since he met a mortal like him. _"However… we can use this for our advantage."_

Ozai smirk. "Do tell." He said.

" _By using Lu Ten's 'love' for his cousin, he would anything to save the boy. Anything; and by doing so, he will help destroy the Avatar; even though in doing so he will let us win."_

Azula nodded bitterly. She felt that she was out of the loop between these two. But hearing this plan, she had to admit that it was a plan that might work. She was pleased that her father trusted her enough to allow her to be here. Soon, the War would be over; and, the other Nations crushed under the fist of the Flame Empire. Soon, her brother would bow to her and their father. Soon, the Avatar would be destroyed.

"Will it be done?" Ozai asked, thinking along the same lines as his daughter.

" _It will."_  Angra Mainyu shrugged, his tail flipping behind him, looking behind the two humans. The human forms in the mists quaked slightly, fearing what they had heard.

He'd been waiting for this for 1000's of years. He would make sure it worked. He would not wait any longer.

-

Akakios  **(2)**  didn't know how long he been in his cell. Has it been days? Weeks? Months?

He growled to himself in frustration, slightly banging his head on the wall behind him. He was cross legged on the cold floor, glaring at a rat that had ran across his leg, looking for a scrap of food. He ignored the rodent, his eyes staring out in space. Rodents are common in dungeons, he thought.

He was so confused. It has only be a few weeks since he became age and it already it been Hell. He watched his boss get beheaded by a woman; he watched helplessly as his comrades that he came to know since he had come to Boiling Rock, get slain by their own people and thrown into the boiling lake, like discarded children...

Who the hell was that woman though? She had looked so familiar as if he'd met her before...but where?

The woman was clearly royalty of some kind, guessing how the Warden acted when he spotted her before his death. The woman clearly wanted revenge, but why would a woman from high status want revenge from a common Warden?

And why was he singled out of all those other guards, when every single guard from the prison was lined up and executed? He is of lowly blood (as far as he knew) and his father is just a common blacksmith, his mother a teacher. What made him so special that he was spared a dishonorable death?

Or was he spared?

For all he knew he had been specially picked to be executed in front of everyone within capital... to show everyone just what happened to traitors. It had been made clear that his fellow guards and the Warden had been branded as traitors so why, was he the only one still alive?

But he had never betrayed his people, ever! So why was he spared? But then again why betray your own Country anyway? Why dishonor your family? What price would anyone get in return if they did so? Money? Money would easily be stolen from you. Fame? Fame could easily be taken from another. Women? They'll get older in years to come, their beauty never to return. Kingship? Even the greatest Nation could fall under your fingertips.

Akakios couldn't see any reason to betray the Fire Nation. The greatest glory for any man in the Fire Nation was to die in battle, honoring your family and ancestors. And for the women it was to die in child-birth.  **(3)**

Akakios sighed. He would find out soon enough.

_Click. Creak..._

The cell door suddenly been unlocked and opened

Akakios quickly got up from the cold stone floor, sliding into a firebending stance; ready to attack anyone. But he stopped.

There in front of him was the woman who ordered the execution. The same woman who ordered those men to bring him in here!

Why was she here?

"My name is Princess Azula." his eyes widen, as the unknown woman spoke. Her voice was cold as ice. He knew that voice. It was the same voice of that girl that he escorted in her cell those few days ago... She was his Princess! "You will tell me your name and the reason why you helped me."

Akakios mind went blank as he stared at her.

**-**   
**0o0o0o0o0o0o**   
**-**

Mai and Fung arrived safely before a brick building that she saw as she looked closer was a flower shop. It she wondered why they were there, but she kept quiet. Fung waved her closer to him gesturing without words for her to stay close, which she did gladly. They looked around to see if anyone was watching before entering the building.

To the naked eye, the shop looked like any other flower shop. Flowers and other plants from all over the world sat cheerfully in their places obviously well and carefully cared for, as customers and workers milled between the many rows talking amongst themselves.

Mai followed Fung towards the back door and waited as he knocked. A small window panel slid back reveling the face of a doorman whose brown hawk like eyes stared at them through the opening.

"Who knocks upon the guarded gate ." the doorman asked.

**"** One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Fung said.  **(4)**

The door opened. Quickly Fung and Mai went inside.

There were five of them that sitting on the floor in a circle, sitting upon thier pillows, watching them. In front of them was painted symbol of the lotus flower.

"Fung, you have brought a visitor." one said.

Fung bowed. "She came to be asking for help. She knows our ways."

This confused the elders. "She is too young." another said to their right.

Mai bite her lip in anger. Earthbenders, they believed women are weak, taking about her as if she wasn't there.

"I do not know of how she knows." confessed Fung.

"Do tell, young one." ask another.

Mai bowed. "I was told Zuko that you could help me."

"Zuko?" Fung asked slightly taken back. He knew that name. Iroh, that firebender spoke highly of his nephew.

"Ah, so the Grand Master is teaching him of our ways. That is good." spoke the one in the middle.

"And why did Zuko tell you to come here?"

"You know that I am Fire Nation," she said. It wasn't a question. Looking at their faces, they already knew at the moment she set foot in the room. "The Fire Lord is becoming crueler as we speak. Our ways are dying, as that tyrant becomes further blinded by his greed. The War is not over, not yet and soon there will be no one left for I fear that after the Fire Lord takes over, the world itself will be destroyed. I ask you to help me to find him, Zuko I mean; I wish to join him and the Avatar. To help stop the Fire Lord from doing of what he will do."

Mai could tell, again that she had surprised them.

"Iroh we know of where he is. But we do not know of where Zuko is."

"I know Zuko. Soon he will join with his uncle. If you can tell me where Iroh is, then Zuko will be there also."

There was long silence. Mai stood there waiting for their answer. At last one had spoke.

"Very well, young one."

**(End of Chapter)  
**

* * *

 

**Words:**  5,105

**(1) Saga:** a female name in Old Norse Mythology that possibly means "seeing one". This was the name of the Norse goddess of poetry and history, sometimes identified with the goddess Frigg.

**(2) Akakios:** a Greek male name being "innocent, not evil" from Greek  _α_ , a negative prefix, combined with  _κακη (kake)_  "evil". This was the name of three early saints, two of whom were martyred.

**(3)**  The Spartans believed (for men) the greatest glory is to die in the battle. (For women) it is child birth, reasons because giving birth of many warriors for the state (Sparta) to bring more people to serve, for only women could give birth to real men.

**(4)** Word from word of the episode "The Desert". Get more transcripts and quotes go to avatarspirit(dot)net

**(B1):** Perception is relative and whether you believe in ghosts or not I have to say that even if you are seeing things. If you are so terrified that your minds is showing you things that do not exist in an effort to get you to turn around it is often best to listen to those warnings. Humans are in a way like animals we perceive things but we often ignore those signs of danger until it is often to late. When you hallucinate think for a moment a hallucination means; something is wrong you may not know what but you know that something is  **WRONG**! **)**

**(B2):** I changed this for a reason voice form nowhere and hallucinations are bad omens in many tribal societies. It is often an omen of death or danger that they take very seriously).

**Read and Review!**

— **FireChildSlytherin5**


	25. The Elder and the Monk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Beta Read.

 

**Dragons of the West**

**-**

**Summary:** Set after episode, the Firebending Masters. There are many secrets that mortals in the past have long forgotten. Ever wondered how the War started? How the mortals in the Avatar world learned to bend the elements from the help of the Gods themselves? And how did the mortals then defended evil that wanted to take over the world? What happened to Aang's friends before the War, after he disappeared? How is Zuko related to Avatar Ruko and Kuzon? Is Ursa still alive or she is dead? How did Iroh became a member of the Order of the White Lotus? What really happened to Iroh's son Lu Ten? What really became the airbenders 100 years before? Ever wondered what became the other characters in the story after we never see them again?

What secrets would be discovered? And what is the cost to know them?

**-**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**-**

Kuzon son of Roku, friend of the Avatar over 100 years ago had a hard life. He had seen many things, things that he would rather not think about as others he wouldn't have either way. He was there when his father, Avatar Roku was killed while his friend, Fire Lord Sozin had left him to die. He was only a child then, too young to remember such things, but he was there in his mother's arms in the boat watching in horror as the village of where he was born was destroyed.

He met his father reincarnated self, a young Airbender named Aang six years later. He felt the familiar between them both, as Aang of course didn't know how they 'knew' each other. And since that day, they began friends. Few months each year in those six years of knowing each other, Aang and his mentor Gyatso as the elder man was friends with his mother, lived with them. Of what he was told, Gyatso was his father's friend. It was ironic that the friend of his father, was the mentor of the next Avatar after his death.

He was there when he first got the letter from Gyatso that Aang had disappeared. He was shocked, angry and frustrated that Aang would runaway like that. He waited for months, for Aang to appear in his doorstep, seeing that they were friends, he would come to his house. But Aang never came, even to this day, he never came.

He was there in Aang's funeral. Gyatso insisted that he should go, as he got permission for him to come to the Southern Air temple. Bumi, the Prince of Omashu at that time and Nanuq, son of a high ranking warrior from the North Pole, both of his best friends along friends with Aang, was also there. It was the last time the three friends ever seen each other in person.

Kuzon remembered that funeral well. It was highly different then what they do in the Fire Nation, as either part or all the remains of the decease was consume in flames. The Air Nomads, as with there element, set the body on a plate form high into the mountains and let the eagles fed upon the flesh until the body itself was clean. It was there they put the body into their own type of catacombs where centuries of Nomads lie to rest. As they believe being eaten by the eagles would send the person's soul into the Spirit World.  **(1)**

However, they did not find Aang's body. So they mimic of what they would've done to his body. Kuzon wondered if Aang's clothes and few of his belongings still lie in the graveyard.

He was there when he last written to Bumi and Nanuq a month before Fire Lord Sozin attacked the Air Temples shortly after Aang's funeral with the help of the traitor, Afiko **(2)**.

He warned his friends of the War; as he also warned Gyatso of the dangers of his people being wiped out (at the time he didn't know the identity of the traitor, but warned Gyatso of his thoughts there was one). Thinking this, Kuzon laughed at the thought, as many of the Airbenders escaped weeks before the start of the war. For that day on, he became a member of the White Lotus.

He was there in those battles wiping out the Air Nomads, seeing that he was barely old enough to company the men into battle, being that he was sixteen years old when the war started. He remember climbing up those high cliffs to the temples, seeing that the safest way to temples are air bending or flying. He remembered the fear he felt as he saw his brethren falling down to their deaths, as he grip on the ropes that was his only life line along with others above and below him on the same rope. He remember killing those men, women and children in the temples (those that either foolishly stayed or couldn't flee weeks before) as it was their orders to let none live; or be killed yourself in dishonor.

Their blood are stained on his hands forever, but it was war; it was his duty as an Firebender and solider of his Country.

As the years went by, he climbed up the ranks as any good fire bender with high blood would. He married to a fellow fire bender that he met during his training. A girl, Jaya  **(3)** whom was a daughter of a high ranking officer in the Fire Nation navy (much high rank then he) and also a niece of a member in the White Lotus.

Jaya was a girl that defy him to no end for years and yet he love her. Even to this day, he doesn't know how many times Jaya told to him get lost, attack him with her Firebending, throw knives had him just to see what he would do next. Even her father was impress of his bravely saying he would him the marriage blessing if he ever tames her. And yet Kuzon never went away and always came back. Jaya liked that about him, which he knew. And after five years of defying him, he propose to her, her father giving him his blessing and she accepted to be his wife.

They had wonderfully marriage; each passing year was never boring. Jaya had given him five children; three girls and two young boys. And now that she is dead, he will forever miss her, as he felt that part of him went with her to the grave. He prey to her most everyday. When he meets her in the afterlife, they will be together again.

He was there when the Fire Lord's two sons Iroh and Ozai took a liking to his youngest daughter, Ursa. Oh how he was so furious as he march up to the Fire Lord demanding him of his sons not to touch his daughter. But of course the Fire Lord laughed, calling him the son of a traitor and as they are royalty while he is not, even though he is of high blood; his sons have every right to pick any female as their future wife. All he could do was to watch, give his daughter advice and prey to the spirits that his daughter will be spared. However, Fate did not hear him.

He was there when Iroh and his daughter fell in love and was powerless as he watch the two forcefully broke apart because Fire Lord Azulon had made an agreement with Iroh to marry another, whom Iroh was already married to and already have a son with. Jumping to the chance, Ozai took Ursa away from him and married her.

Kuzon was there for the birth of his grandson, Zuko. Zuko was small when he was born, but he is a strong child, at the moment of his birth fire came from his breath as he breathed the sun's rays. It was a good sign. He was the one that carried the small bundle to the Fire Temples, along with it's mother, Prince Iroh (by then Kuzon grungy figured he was okay guy) and his wife, Jaya. Ozai, the sire of his grandson, didn't see to it to be his duty to company them. Saying that the child would be discarded anyway, seeing that he is too small, why would he came to his son's failure?

Kuzon smirked, he remember the shock in the man's eyes when Ursa came back three days later with Zuko in her arms. Zuko had survived the three day challenge that all Fire Nation children go through after birth.

However, he wasn't there for his granddaughter's birth. He was forbidden to do so. Of what he was told, the girl is the mirror image of her father in both in looks and in character. What a waste. Ozai was there in the Fire Temples after the girl was born, while he was not to his son's. Of course the girl child survived the three day challenge, as many did not.

He was there in the funeral of Fire Lord Azulon (who wasn't?). Fate was not kind to his daughter, who in turn had to assassinate the Fire Lord to save her only son. An act that he would gladly would have to done for his daughter, but guiltily knew that the task was meant for her and her alone. He was the one who took back his daughter and brought her home at last.

Even ten years of being home with him, the crimes that Ozai had inflect upon her for eight years is still present. The mind is a tricky thing as the body was created to endure many things and survive. Kuzon wondered if his daughter can be truly healed if she is reunited with her son. Only time will tell.

He remembered the rumors of his grandson being banished three years ago.

He remembered the rumors of his friend, Aang being alive and in child form. How this happened, he is not sure. When Aang gets to the island, he will speck with him.

And now with the Counsel coming together for the first time in 1,000s of years, another chapter of his life has begin.

Kuzon looked back at the young man before him, as he pass a cup filled with tea to the young man. Can it be the same man that he himself had killed long ago? Could it be him?

**\--Flash Back--**

_Gyatso twisted his body to the side, his airbending fix on target as wave after wave of fire benders attacked him, all of which lay dead before his feet. His airbending was fierce as a hurricane, precise as fire and yet almost unseen as air itself._

_Kuzon, a young lad of sixteen stood in the door way in the room watching his brethren die in the hands of the Master, his sword still on his hip forgotten. Kuzon knew his orders: let none live. Why didn't Gyatso leave weeks before? He told him to run! Why didn't he?_

_It is his duty and honor to walk up to the man as he can almost call father, to meet his fate in death by his hands…or the other way around._

_Gyatso finished the last man, as he turned and both Airbender and Firebender locked eyes; gray meeting gold. Gyatso knew who the boy was, even without the amour or paint on the boy's face…Kuzon._

_Gyatso knew either he or the boy will die this day. Gyatso was shocked of seeing the boy. He wasn't of age yet wasn't he? Why is the boy here? How did he came this far into the temple?_

_The two benders in the same motion locked into their stances staring at each other, none yet moving. They both can hear the battle still wages on outside the room. Blasts of fire and swoosh of air as benders clash against each other to the death._

_Slowly the two benders circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move._

"You have not killed me yet."  _Gyatso said to the boy._

"I am planning on it."  _Kuzon told him, his voice slightly quivering. Gyatso knew that the boy was lying to him, but he did not comment it._

"Are you?"

"…yes."

"Why are you here, Kuzon?"

"It is my duty and honor to defend the Fire Nation."  _Kuzon said, his voice sounded like he said this line to himself daily._

_The two fell into silence and then…_

_None of them knew who attacked first; was it Kuzon? Or was it Gyatso?_

_Fire and Air meet as the blast of energy collided, as both benders was lifted off their feet slamming into the wall opposite to each other. Angry at his failure, Kuzon jumped onto his feet, pulling out his sword with his battle cry attacked the fallen Airbender, as he did this his fire bending came alive feeding upon his hate as they dance upon his sword._

_Gyatso did nothing, as the boy ran towards him._

_He made a choice. He will die this day, not the boy._

**\--End of Flashback--**

Kuzon never forgiven Gyatso for not attacking back; because of him, he killed the elder man with dishonor. Because of him defending Gyatso, he was awarded, bringing his family up a notch in the Fire Nation, as his father before him branded the family as traitors since the Fire Lord view Roku as one.

If this man before him is the same man…will he be strong enough not to kill him again in revenge? It would depend of what the man have to say. But if this is Gyatso, then why is he so young and alive? Who brought him here and for what reason?

"I know of who you are. My heart tells me that it is true, but my mind tells me different. So I am going to ask you once. If you lie and I will know, I will not hesitant to kill you if you lie, branding you a traitor. Now, who are you and why are you here?" Kuzon asked the young man, his golden eyes fixed upon him, daring him to lie to him.

At last the young man spoken. "I am called Gyatso."

Kuzon sighed. So he was right. "I thought so. It is good to see you, Grand Master Gyatso." Kuzon almost laughed at the man's eyes widen. Perhaps he will wait, he will have fun messing with the young man's mind.

"I told you of who I am. Now who are you?" Gyatso asked.

Kuzon couldn't help it; he laughed. "Surely you would recognize me, old man." calling a young man 'old' seemed weird to an outsider if anyone would listen. But in reality this man before him was twice his age. "You and my father were friends long ago. Not to mention, that Aang and I too were friends before the War." He tried not to think of the past, the last time the two saw each other. The memories of the good times.

"Kuzon."  **(4)** Gyatso looked back at the Firebender. This is that boy that use to play with Aang hundred years ago? That same boy that he forced to kill him? He had aged well. "But how?"

"How did I live this long?" Kuzon asked, his smile turning into a Fire Nation trade mark sneer. "Not sure. And as why I am here, I am the leader of my people. Answering the Call of the ancestors like everyone else here."

Gyatso nodded slowly, taking another cup of tea to set his nerves. He still can't believe that he is face to face with Kuzon, the little boy is now a grown man. The last memory he had of his boy is the eyes holding such hate, his fiery sword drawn on him…..

The two fell into silence. Gyatso felt he was child once again, waiting for the Elder to speck to him after his prank was found out. Gyatso knew he was being stupid.

"How did you get here?" Kuzon asked him breaking the silence.

"The Lady brought me here." answered Gyatso.

"Lady Jathibiyya? So she does exist in the Spirit World?"

"Yes," Gyatso didn't know if he should be surprise how Kuzon knew which Lady he spoke of. "That is why I am here. She brought me here to warn her children--"

"You mean Aang?" Kuzon haven't spoken the Avatar's name in years.

"And others," Gyatso nodded slowly. "The Fire Lord had make terrible allies. Even the Gods themselves are outrage of this outcome. Yes They knew it  _could_ happen, as the Fates themselves had written it so before the World was created. You know as well as I that the Gods can not stop Fate nor Destiny."

Kuzon nodded knowing that the Airbending Master was correct.

Gyatso continued. "This is not a just a war between the four nations. This is a war between the living and the dead. Surely you know this!?"

Kuzon smirked. "Of course we knew. I am Fire Nation am I not? I lived with the darkness of evil since as I was boy ready for battle. I remember Sozin commenting us to march to the Air Temples…let none live….I seen the evil in his eyes, Gyatso. Just as Sozin before him, Ozai wants Immortality. Unlike his Grandfather, Ozai will get it."

Gyatso could feel the fear going down his back.

Kuzon laughed. Gyatso became foolish in his age; even in death.

"Do you have no shame?" Gyatso hissed at him. "Do you even care about anyone besides yourself?"

Kuzon slammed his fist on the table. "Don't you dare speck, old man, or I'll cut your tongue out."

Gyatso knew that Kuzon would not hesitant of doing just that.

"Sir!" a voice called out opening the tent flap. It was Fire Nation boy, who bowed in respect to Kuzon who already stood up, his left hand gripping his sword.

"What is it?" snapped Kuzon.

"Sire, they are here." the boy said, not bothered by how Kuzon snapped at him. Kuzon nodded, waved his hand to leave him.

Without a word, the boy bow and left. Kuzon turned back to Gyatso.

"No one should not know of who I am and why I'm here." Gyatso said. "Aang must never know I'm back."

Kuzon nodded and left. Gyatso shortly followed. He knew what the young boy was specking about moment before. Iroh and the rest of the surviving fleet had arrived.

-

Hakoda could see the island of where he stood in the front of the ship. He could smell the cool salty breeze, he taste freedom.

"It's a good view, isn't Water Chief?" a voice said behind him.

Hakoda didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him. Prince Iroh had a habit of talking to him during this time of day. Just a few seconds ago however, everyone seemed to be high spirits since the one of the crew members yelled 'Land'!

Iroh seemed to try to get him to talk, but yet Hakoda was little doubtful towards the man. He is the brother of the Fire Lord after all; he can not be trusted not yet.

Hakoda grunted in a reply. Just because Bato's father are friends with this Firebender doesn't mean he can trust this guy.

"I know you don't trust me." Iroh said. Hakoda bite his lip from laughing at the irony of what the Firebender said. "But I do hope you will in due time."

At that Hakoda watched the man left the deck.

-

When the ship docked, one by one those that were on board stepped out slightly dizzy of being on their sea legs for a long time before reunited with their families that awaited for them on the Island.

Hakoda and Bato followed Kemen and Iroh as the four men walked down the long wooded plank onto the earth bended docks. Kemen suddenly laughed of what Iroh just said, a joke that both the younger men didn't heard. Hakoda could tell that Bato was still uneasy with his father being so carefree with the Firebender.

It amazed him that two people, born from two different Nations in the middle of a long war could be so friends despite the fact that one is the brother of a tyrant and the other is a common warrior.

Iroh then stopped as a group of Fire Nation men walked up to their small group. Acted instant the water tribesmen got into their battle stances. Before anything happened, Iroh then bowed in respect of the older looking man who looked like a leader of some kind.

This confused Hakoda; what kind of man would making a the General bow in submit?

Hakoda looked closely the elder man. The man was clearly Fire Nation; his golden eyes, his pale skin and once black hair was now white. At first glance, the man himself wasn't intemanating or interesting; but looked closely Hakoda knew that this man shouldn't be mess with.

**(End of Chapter)  
**

* * *

 

**Words:** 4,315

**(1)** This is commonly known as "Sky burial". Sky burials is when a human corpse is cut in specific locations and placed on a mountaintop, exposing the corpse to the elements or  _mahabhuta_  and animals--especially to birds of prey. In some Cultures (In both modern and past times) people would wait for the birds of prey clean the skeleton before they take the body back into their catacombs/temple or any other type of place where they put their dead or/and where they worship. Many believe the soul to connect to a certain bird so it take the soul into the Afterlife (depending of the Religion). Sometimes the body is disassemble before they get fed to the birds. Others chant mantra around the body, burning juniper incense before placing the body on the mountain.

This type of burial ritual is commonly practice in Tibet.

**(2) Afiko:** as an Airbender from the Southern Air Temple, who betrayed his people and sold them out to The War's instigator, Fire Lord Sozin in year 0 ASC (After Sozin's Comet) . He aided the Fire Nation in the Air Nomad Genocide. According to the Fire Nation history records 5 years later at the year 5 ASC, Fire Lord Sozin had Afiko executed as a traitor. It is unknown if Sozin executed him after Afiko had no use of him, as the Fire Nation view traitors has dishonor people.

Afiko only appearance is the Avatar: the Last Airbender trading card game.

**(3) Jaya:** a Indian, Hindu Mythology female name. One of the many names of the Hindu goddess Durga.

**(4)** End of a pervious chapter 23 of Dragons of the West by FireChildSlytherin5.

**Author's Notes:** This story when I start writing it again, will not be Zuko/Katara parting. A few people have asked me and at first when the Avatar Series started it is a great parting but its so overly done that I can't stand it. 

There will be no more chapters as I first posted this story in FFnet in Januray of 2008 and I haven't written any more since late 2009/early 2010. The reason I posted this story here is the fact its somewhat popular in FFnet and I figured to share it to those that only goes to Fanfic here in Ao3. 

Thank you all for reading this. I do plan on NOT abanddon this story even though it been a few years since I posted or written anything from this story. 

**Please Read and Review!**

**\--FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
